


Queen/BoRhap Drabbles & Requests

by penguinated



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:31:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 76
Words: 61,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinated/pseuds/penguinated
Summary: From my tumblr, where I write requests :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Rami and female reader who has a hard time showing emotions

“Y/N, I’m sorry,” Rami said. “It was just an enthusiastic fan, I had no idea it was coming.”

“It’s fine,” you replied, coolly. 

That was a lie of course. Rami was signing autographs at a convention and the girl had asked for a photo. She asked for a kiss, too. When he went to kiss her cheek, she moved her face so he got her lips instead. The surrounding crowd snapped photos and it blew up on Twitter and Instagram. A friend of yours sent it to you.

“Are you sure?” he pressed, looking intently at you.

“Yeah,” you said. “Like you said, you didn’t know. It’s not your fault.”

You walked through your apartment in silence, heading for the bedroom. The air still felt stiff between you as you changed and got ready for bed. When you got on your side, you still didn’t speak to Rami as you grabbed your book from your nightstand and began to read.

“I’m beat,” Rami said. “I’m gonna go ahead and go to sleep.”

“Fine,” you returned. 

“Good night, my love,” he said, and he tried to kiss your cheek, but you dodged him. He sat up and faced you. “You are mad!”

“No, I’m not,” you insisted. “I just need a little space is all.”

“Y/N, I know you struggle with this, but you can tell me if you’re upset,” he said. “I hate that you bottle things up. Get mad at me!”

“What do you want me to do?” you asked. “Scream? Cry?”

“Yes! Just something that tells me you care!”

You blinked at him. That stung.

“You...you think I don’t care?”

He sighed. “I know you do, but when you hold it in like this, it makes me feel like you don’t. At least, not enough to show me.”

You closed the book and put it back on the nightstand. You pulled your knees into your chest and looked away. You could feel hot tears pricking your eyes now. You hated showing emotions like this. It made you feel so vulnerable.

“I care about you, Rami,” you said. “But it’s hard. I want to react to all these people who come on to you, or tell me you’re better off with someone else, but it’s too much. If I let myself feel everything when it comes to stuff like this, I’d go crazy.”

He took your chin between his thumb and forefinger and made you look at him.

“Then go crazy,” he said gently. “I want to be there for you. But don’t hide it from me. That only leads to resentment. And the one thing I could never bear is losing you.”

“I don’t want you to feel like it’s your fault for being famous and good at what you do,” you said, sheepishly.

“If you’re open with me,” he began. “And we work through it together, I won’t feel that way. I could never feel like you were blaming me for success. You’re way too much my cheerleader for that.”

You smiled at last and leaned forward. He brought his lips to yours.

“I’ll work on it, I promise,” you assured him.

“Thank you,” he returned. “Now let’s get some sleep.”

You agreed, and turned off the light before he pulled you close to him. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Okay so I was walking home from work and got hit by a car two weeks ago and it shattered my ankle completely and I am basically bed ridden for the next 3 months. My mental health is deteriorating because i’m bored and lonely 24/7 and I just need a soft story with Brian. Whatever you got, hit me with it.

You groaned as you tossed the book to the floor, unable to focus on a single word. After the accident and being stuck in bed, your boredom had taken complete hold. Nothing held your attention much because all you wanted to do was go out and  _ do _ something. Something besides read, watch TV, or sleep. You’d exhausted those options at this point.

“Y/N!” you heard Brian call as he entered your flat. 

You listened as he walked through the living room and then he appeared in the bedroom doorway. He held up a bag of carry out.

“Got dinner,” he said.

“I’m not particularly hungry,” you told him.

He put the food down and sat beside you on the bed, resting his hand lightly on your leg.

“Everything alright?” he asked.

You shook your head. “I’m so  _ bored _ , Brian! I feel so useless!”

“You’ve suffered a serious injury, dove,” he reminded you. “You need to rest.”

“I’m serious, Bri,” you said. “I feel...sad. A lot.”

His gaze rested on you for a beat or two before he fully joined you on the bed, sitting on his side, and pulling you into a warm hug. His embrace felt like sunshine on your skin. It lifted your mood a little. When he pressed his lips to the top of your head you did manage a small smile.

“I’m so sorry, Y/N,” his whispered into your hair. “I know how that feels and I hate it for you. We’re gonna figure out something you can do so you’re not stuck in the bed.”

“Thanks,” you replied, your voice small.

“You wanna braid my hair?” he offered. 

You knew he must really love you in that moment because he didn’t often allow this. You adored Brian’s hair, but he was self conscious about it because straight hair was so in. You lit up a little.

“Yes please!”

He chuckled and then moved to the floor so you could have a better reach.

“Huh, now I know how God feels,” you said.

He shot you a quizzical look.

“He’s the only one who can usually see the top of your head,” you explained. 

He fully laughed and then kissed your hand. “Get to work, dove.”

You happily dug in and began a few French braids. He picked up the book you had

discarded earlier. 

“Were you reading my old astrophysics textbook?”

“I was  _ that _ bored, Bri.”

“My, that is serious.”

You giggled and returned your attention to his hair. He closed his eyes to your touch and leaned back. You were so grateful for him in this moment, and that you had his support through what was sure to be a very difficult period. He was your rock, for sure.

“Hey,” you said suddenly and he opened his eyes. The softness in them melted your heart. “I love you.”

“I love you more.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: can you do one where the reader is queens assistant and they’re on the farm. So like the reader and roger have been crushing on each other for a while and then john or someone else in queen walks in on the reader naked and roger gets jealous and stuff?

You stretched your tired muscles and put your bags on the floor. Paul showed you to your room, but honestly, you really wanted a shower after the trip. You looked at the guys.

“Hey, I’m gonna have a shower,” you said. “You lot need anything before I get in?”

They all shook their heads, although Roger looked like he had something to say. You held his gaze the longest. His eyes always got you. So blue and beautiful. You always told him if Queen didn’t work out he should look into modeling. 

You finally tore yourself away and went to the bathroom. You stripped down and turned the water on, letting it flow down your body and cleanse the dirt and grime from your skin. You actually moaned a little at how good it felt. As you started washing your hair, you thought about Roger again. You had it pretty bad for him. You were good friends too, so you couldn’t really tell if he felt the same way. You hoped that he did. But then you saw the way he was around other women. Women who threw themselves at him. And you told yourself there was no way he would want you when he could have anyone. 

With a sigh, you rinsed out your hair and turned the water off. You grabbed your robe and towel, wrapping the former around your body and the latter around your hair. You padded to your room right across the hall and closed the door. You slid your robe off and it pooled around your feet on the floor.

Suddenly, your door opened and in walked John. You screamed and he screamed as you snatched your robe up and covered yourself.

“John, what the fuck?!” you cried.

“I’m so sorry, Y/N!” he yelled back. “I went to the wrong room!”

Freddie, Brian, and Roger all thundered down the hall to see what the commotion was about. As Roger’s eyes flicked between you and John, he understood. He grabbed John roughly by the collar and shoved him into the wall. 

“What did you see?!” he bellowed in John’s face.

“Nothing, I swear!” John returned, his eyes wide with fear. 

“Rog, take it easy!” you interjected, putting a hand on Roger’s shoulder. 

Slowly, he lowered his arms. He looked at you. 

“Are you alright?”

You nodded. “Fine. He didn’t mean anything by it, okay? It was an accident.”

He relaxed but was still breathing heavily.

Freddie looked at John. “Are you alright, Deaky?”

John nodded. “I’m really sorry, Rog. To you too, Y/N.”

“All is forgiven,” you assured him. “Now will you all get out of here so I can actually get dressed now?”

They agreed and shuffled out to head back to the kitchen. Roger shared one last longing look with you before he closed the door behind him. You let out a sigh of relief. But you couldn’t stop thinking about Roger’s eyes. The intensity of his stare. It was kind of sexy.

You headed out to the kitchen for some tea when you were dressed, but stopped at the door when you overheard your name. You listened. It was Roger and John.

“I know how you feel about her, Rog,” you heard John say. “I would never.”

“I know, I’m sorry,” Roger replied. “When it comes to her, I just get so...I dunno, protective.”

“Well, mate, perhaps the time has come to do something about it,” John said. 

You heard the scrape of the chair as he left. You heard Roger let out a shaky breath. Slowly, so it didn’t seem like you were eavesdropping, you came into the kitchen.

“Oh,” he said. “Hi.”

“Hi,” you replied. “I’m putting a kettle on. Would you like a cup?”

“Sure,” he said. “And then, Y/N, can we talk?”

You nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can I request Joe and reader finding out they're having twins? I need some fluff at the moment lol.

Joe’s hand found yours as you laid back on the exam table. You intertwined your fingers and shot him a nervous glance. The doctor sat down and greeted you warmly, but you couldn’t take in her words. You were so anxious since you and Joe were struggling to get pregnant and you were afraid you might get bad news. 

“Since you’ve had two miscarriages, we’re going to do an internal ultrasound today, okay?” she said. 

You nodded. “Alright.”

It was definitely different and made you a little uncomfortable, but as you watched the screen come up and saw the picture, you felt differently. You couldn’t see much since it was still early on. Even so, it made you excited. Then you saw the flicker. 

“A heartbeat!” you gasped, and Joe gripped your hand a little tighter.

“Yep,” she confirmed. “Oh, and look here! A second one!”

“A second one?” Joe questioned. 

She maneuvered the camera so you both could see better.

“There,” she said, pointing. “Baby number one and baby number two.”

“There’s two in there?!” you cried in disbelief. 

“So far,” Joe teased.

You glared at him. “That’s not even funny.”

The doctor chuckled. “Nope, it looks like there are only the two. Identical twins are very rare but not something to worry too much about. In fact, many parents find parts of having twins easier than having just one.”

You felt the color drain from your face and you looked at Joe again. He didn’t look scared at all. In fact, he had a wide grin on his face that almost made you laugh. 

“We’re getting a two for one deal, babe,” he said.

“Just for the birth,” you replied. “From here on out, everything’s gonna be double.”

“Everything looks okay, though, right?” Joe asked. “They’re both healthy.”

“Everything looks just fine,” she assured him. “Strong heartbeats and the right size.”

He let out a low whistle of relief and then kissed your hand. You felt emotion well up in you and you had to wipe your eyes.

“I’ll give you two a moment,” the doctor said, and excused herself so you could put your pants back on. 

“I can’t believe it,” you said. “Twins...Joe, how are we gonna do this?”

“Babe, listen to me,” he replied, taking your face in his hands. “You and I, we’re adults. Those little beans in there, they’re babies. We got this.”

“I’m not so sure,” you said. “Two at once...when there’s one you can team up on them, but with two, we’re evenly matched.”

He laughed. “You graduated on the Dean’s list, and they can’t wipe their asses, so I still think we’re coming out on top.”

“I’m still nervous. How are you not?”

“Is it inevitable?” 

“Well, yeah.”

“Then it might as well be great. Besides, nothing scares me when we’re together.”

You smiled. “I love you.”

“I love you too. And we’re gonna be awesome parents.”

He held up his hand, and you high fived him. 

“We got this!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: imagine you are Gwilym gf's and you have a dispute before going to a party, and during the evening you decide to tease him, when a man come to dance with you, you decide to dance with him. but the guy start to become sticky with you and Gwilym decide to confront him, and being really protective you after a fight between him and the man where you want to separate him from the guy.

You glowered out the window as the Uber took you and Gwilym to the gala you were attending tonight. You both looked great but your feelings were the opposite. You hated fighting with your boyfriend, but sometimes he was just infuriating. Especially when he let so much slide. He was not jealous to the point where it was insulting. 

“Look, I just don’t see why you want me to -” he began but you cut across him. 

“I don’t want to talk about it anymore, Gwil,” you said. “Let’s just get this stupid night over with.”

“This is a charity gala,” he reminded you.

“I get it! You’re so nice!” you returned irritably. “God, could you not be so fucking perfect all the time?”

He huffed and looked back out his own window. When you finally arrived, you immediately went over to the drink table and got a glass of champagne. You downed it. 

“Woah there, Y/N,” said Ben, approaching you. “You okay?”

“Ugh, I don’t wanna talk about it,” you replied, grabbing another glass. 

“Where’s Gwil?” he asked.

“Who cares?”

“Yikes.”

With that, he left you alone again. You took this glass a little slower. Suddenly, you met eyes with a stranger across the room. He was handsome - tall, with dark brown eyes. You felt a nervous twinge in your stomach as he crossed the room. But you didn’t back down, either. 

“Hello,” he said, when he made it to you. “I’m Jim.”

“Y/N,” you told him, shaking his hand. 

“Would you like to dance?” he offered.

Your eyes found Gwilym over to your left. He met your gaze and you decided to play a little game. You looked back at Jim.

“I’d love to,” you said, and allowed him to lead you out onto the floor.

For a gala, it was awfully crowded, so your body was pressed against his. You weren’t looking but you could feel Gwilym’s eyes on you. But you pretended not to notice. You laughed at nearly everything Jim said, touching his arm playfully, and biting your lip when you looked up at him. You flirted openly, and you were too angry with Gwilym to worry about hurting him right now.

As you continued to dance with Jim for another song, things got a bit more intense. His hand started to slide past your waist and went instead to the small of your back. His other hand caressed your cheek. You wanted to make Gwilym jealous, but this felt way too far. You tried to move away from Jim, but he held you tighter.

“I’m getting tired,” you said. “I’d like to get another drink.”

“Stay right here,” Jim insisted. “Just enjoy the moment.”

He didn’t even try to be subtle now. He grabbed a handful of your ass and pulled you closer, leaning in for a kiss. You struggled against his grip, but he was too strong.

“No - stop it - I -” you tried to protest.

Out of nowhere, Gwilym appeared and shoved Jim hard away from you. Jim actually stumbled backward several feet as Gwilym stood between you and the offending man. 

“Why don’t you keep your hands off what doesn’t belong to you?” he said, his voice dark and threatening. 

You cowered behind him, gripping his arm. You were shaking.

“She certainly wasn’t acting like she belonged to you,” Jim returned. 

“Well, she does, so back off,” Gwilym spat.

“Huh, what a tease,” Jim huffed. “You should get you one who isn’t such a slut.”

He barely got the words out before Gwilym’s fist connected with Jim’s nose. Jim’s head snapped back as a bit of blood leaked out. He yelled in pain and then charged back at Gwil. You screamed. Within seconds they were on the floor, striking each other wherever they could reach. 

“Stop it!” you cried, and tried to pry Gwilym away, but they were both too strong.

Before you knew it, Ben and Joe were there, and they each took one of Gwil’s arms, but he struggled against them, still trying to swing at Jim.

“Gwil, Gwil, you gotta stop!” Joe cried. 

He and Ben practically carried Gwilym outside, and you followed close behind, feeling horrible. When you were on the balcony, Joe and Ben left to let you two have a moment.

“Is that what you wanted?” Gwilym snapped. “For me to blow up and brawl in public?”

“No,” you returned, your lip trembling with the emotions whirling around in your chest. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Tears fell down your cheeks and you buried your face in your hands. He sighed, moved with pity, and pulled you into his arms. You continued to whisper apologies to him as he stroked your hair. 

“S’alright, love,” he soothed. “It’s been a long night. Let’s go home, yeah?”

You nodded, and he led you back to the entrance. When your driver pulled up, Gwilym helped you into the back seat before joining you.

“I love you,” he said gently. “I’m sorry this evening was so difficult.”

You took his hand. “It doesn’t have to end that way.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Please please do a Brian x Reader smut where they go to a drive in movie with friends but end up fucking each other somewhere else because the reader was being a tease. I had a dream about and now i cant get it out of my head lmao

You usually didn’t mind the drive in because you loved movies, but you had really wanted a private night with Brian. Not that you didn’t adore Freddie, Roger, John, and their partners, but you were extra needy lately for some reason and you wanted Brian all to yourself. You had a plan, though, to get what you wanted. 

As the movie went on, you put a hand on Brian’s knee. He didn’t think much of it, but he scooted closer to you, wrapping a long arm around your shoulders. Then you slowly inched your hand up his thigh toward his crotch. You heard his breathing get heavier as you did so. He was trying so hard to focus on the movie, but you weren’t having it. With a wicked grin, you cupped him through his trousers. His breath hitched in his throat as he tried not to moan. 

You massaged him for several minutes. You got a few gasps out of him as he tried to

Maintain his composure. But he couldn’t stop the redness coming into his cheeks and the increased heart rate. When he couldn’t take it any longer, he started the car and took off, ignoring the cries of outrage from the other movie goers. You removed your hand while he drove.

“You are a naughty thing,” he said thickly as he sped down the street. “Such a fucking tease, eh?”

You giggled innocently. He pulled over into an empty parking lot and cut the engine almost as soon as he threw it into park. He tossed the keys into the back seat and then began his assault on your lips. His kiss was passionate and hungry. His hands found your breasts and massaged them through your blouse. You whined with need, feeling heat pooling between your legs.

“Such a needy girl,” he breathed. 

He hiked your skirt up and ran a finger down your clothed folds. You shivered.

“So wet for me,” he observed.

It was true. You were soaked. He pulled your panties to the side and teased your entrance with his finger while his thumb grazed your clit. You groaned and tried to grind down onto his hand, but he pulled it away. 

“Oh no,” he said. “You’re going to pay for teasing me back there.”

Your eyes darkened as you looked eagerly at him. He adjusted you both so you were on your back and he was settling between your legs. He held your gaze as he lowered his mouth to your aching core and licked a stripe from your entrance to your clit. You moaned loudly. Then he latched his lips around your clit and ran his tongue back forth across it before plunging it inside you. You threw your head back.

“Brian!” you cried.

He was so talented and you were getting close. You knew he felt you pulse and he pulled away again. You stared, dumbfounded at him. 

“What the -”

He kissed you hard and you could taste yourself on him. 

“I told you,” he said. “You’re going to pay for earlier. You’re going to cum around my cock and nowhere else.”

You hummed with arousal at his words. Before you could do anything, he had two fingers in you, pumping in and out while his thumb returned to your increasingly sensitive nub. You knew he was going to edge you again, but at the moment, you didn’t care. It felt so damn good and you were letting him know. Just when you were about to release, he pulled away. You actually bucked your hips toward him as you whined for his touch again. 

“Aw, love, what do you want?” he asked.

“I need you inside me,” you panted. “Please, Brian, please!”

“Well, you are asking so nicely…”

“ _ Brian _ _!_ ”

Finally, he unbuttoned his pants and freed his member from its restraints. He was already leaking precum and you bit your lip with anticipation. He slowly pressed into you and you almost sobbed at the feeling of him filling you up. 

“Feel so good, baby,” you sighed. 

He took this as permission to move, and when he did, you were shocked. He wasted no time before he was pounding into you, hard and rough. You could hardly breathe at his pace. All you could think of was how close you were. When his hand reached between you and he circled your clit again, you came completely undone around him. 

“Fuck - Brian - God, yes!”

He continued to fuck you into the seat of the car as you rode out your orgasm, chasing his own. Your walls squeezing him had him so close. You could tell because his thrusts were slowing down a little and becoming more erratic. 

“Get there, baby,” you encouraged him. “Get there for me.”

He released a choked groan as he finally released inside you. You felt him twitch as he finished, and then he relaxed on top of you. Your breath got mixed up as you panted with your foreheads touching. You noticed how fogged up the windows were from your love making. 

“Should we go back to the movie now?” he wondered.

You buried your fingers in his hair and pulled him in for another kiss. “Absolutely not.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: imagine waiting for Gwil, and he's calling you to tell you he'll be back a little late, he's having a drink with friends, and during the conversation you hear a girl and Gwilym hangs up. In the evening when he returns you suspect him to cheat on you, during the fight a thunderstorm breaks out and you throw yourself in the arms of Gwil because you are very afraid of thunder and he tries to confort you.

“Y/N,” said Gwil on the other end of the phone. “I’m sorry, love, I’m gonna be home a bit later than expected. The boys wanted to grab some drinks.”

“That’s alright,” you told him. “Have fun, Gwil.”

“You’re the sweetest,” he said and you smiled to yourself.

A noise on his end stuck out to you. A woman’s voice. It sounded like she was saying Gwilym’s name. You heart nearly stopped beating. Your mind jumped to the worst possible thing - could your loving boyfriend really be cheating on you?

“Hey, babe, who is -”

“There’s Ben,” he cut across you. “Must go. Love you.”

Beep. He hung up. You stared at his name on the screen, his contact photo smiling up at you. Conflict swirled in your heart like a tornado. You didn’t want to jump to conclusions but you were certain of what you heard. A woman called Gwilym’s name, he told you it was Ben, and then hung up on you. What else could that possibly mean?

Hours passed and you stewed in your thoughts. You couldn’t sleep, trying to come up with any reason Gwilym would lie to you, but you had nothing. When he opened the apartment door and crept inside, trying not to wake you, you flicked the light on and glowered at him.

“Oh, you’re up,” he noticed.

“Yep,” you replied shortly.

“You alright?”

“Who was that?”

His brow furrowed as he looked at you. “What are you talking about?”

“Before you hung up on me,” you said icily. “A woman called your name. You said it was Ben. I want to know who it really was.”

“What are you accusing me of, Y/N?” he asked, narrowing his eyes at you.

“You know exactly what I’m accusing you of,” you returned. “Just tell me the truth, Gwil. Who is she and what exactly are you doing with her?”

He opened his mouth to answer, but a loud crash of thunder and flash of lightning interrupted him. You yelped with fright, your anger suddenly forgotten as you felt like the blood drained from your body. He looked at you, puzzled. You had only just moved in together and he hadn’t seen you during a thunderstorm.

“I have to go,” you said, but you didn’t go to the front door. Instead, you darted into the bedroom and made a beeline for the closet.

“What on Earth?” you heard him say before following you. “Y/N, what are you doing?”

You crawled into the closet and closed the door, ignoring him. This was how you always got through a storm. You pulled your knees into your chest and held yourself, trembling. Another clap boomed around you and you let out another terrified squeak.

Gwilym knocked softly on the closet door. “Y/N, what are you doing in there?”

“Uh - just some work,” you said. 

“In the closet? At one in the morning?”

“Yes, just leave me alone!”

You heard a rumble beginning another clap of thunder and you braced yourself. Gwilym opened the door so he could crawl in and sit beside you. He was taller so the bottoms of the clothes messed up his hair. He closed the door behind him.

“Y/N, are you afraid of thunder?” he asked.

“Don’t laugh at me,” you whimpered.

“C’mere, my darling girl,” he said, and pulled you into his lap. 

You were still upset with him but you needed the comfort of his arms. He kissed your temple. As thunder boomed once again, he held your shaking body a little tighter. 

“I’ve got you,” he whispered. “It’s alright.”

With one of his long arms, he reached up and pulled one of his cardigans off a hanger to wrap around your shoulders. You thanked him under your breath and leaned on his shoulder.

“The woman at the bar,” he began. “Was your sister. We were planning your surprise birthday party next week.”

You wanted to laugh, but you were still too scared. Instead, you gave a shaky smile.

He cupped your cheek in his hand. “I’ve only told you so you won’t worry. You still have to act surprised when it happens.”

You nodded before snuggling into him again. “I’m sorry for accusing you.”

“All is forgiven,” he assured you.

Thunder roared so loud around you now the building shook. You swallowed a scream and grabbed a hold of Gwilym’s shirt. Tears leaked out of your eyes.

“I’ve got an idea,” he said.

He leaned forward and reached into a bag that was close by. He pulled out his noise cancelling headphones.

“I thought those were in here,” he said, smiling. 

You allowed him to put them around your head and he patted them snugly around your ears. It dulled all the noise around you and you already felt a little safer. He gave a questioning thumbs up to see if it worked. You offered a thumbs up with a nod in return, letting him know it had. He wrapped his arms around you again and held you until the storm passed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Well a very self-gratuitous request here - I sprained my ankle yesterday so if Benny could look after poor reader who went ass over tit down the stairs????

“Fuck!” you screamed, grabbing your throbbing ankle and curling into a ball on the floor.

“Y/N?” Ben’s voice called from the kitchen and you heard his footsteps coming around the corner.

“Ben - oh my God!” you cried.

“Y/N!” he gasped as he took in the situation. “What the hell happened?”

“I fell down the stairs!” 

You saw the corners of his mouth twitch.

“Don’t you dare laugh!” you warned. “I’m in so much pain.”

Smiling, he knelt down and scooped you into his arms. He carried you bridal style over to the couch where he set you down gently. He kissed your forehead as you groaned.

“I think I sprained my ankle,” you told him.

“Let me get you some ice,” he offered, and departed to the kitchen. 

He returned with an ice pack and a glass of water. He sat down on the other end of the couch, lifting your legs and placing them on his lap. He pressed the ice pack to your wounded ankle and you winced, even though it relieved the pain a little. He held out his hand which contained two ibuprofen.

“Take these,” he said, also handing over the water. “Should help.”

You did as he said. 

“You want to go to hospital?” he asked.

You shook your head. “No. If it’s not sprained, I don’t want to waste the time.”

“But if it is?”

“We’ll know in the morning.”

He waited a beat before grinning and looking at you again. “How did you fall down the stairs?”

“It’s not funny!” you cried indignantly. “It wouldn’t have happened if you didn’t leave your shoes just anywhere you take them off!”

“You tripped on my shoes?” he wondered. “And you fell all the way down the stairs?”

“Shut up,” you spat.

Ben chuckled. “I’m sorry, baby, but it’s kinda funny.”

“You’re an arse,” you returned. “And you’re gonna feel terrible if it turns out to be broken or something.”

“If it were broken, you would know,” he told you.

“What, are you a doctor all of a sudden?” you challenged.

He held your gaze, a half smile hanging on his lips and his blue eyes sparkling in the dim light of the room. For a moment, you were breathless. You put your hands over his face.

“Don’t look at me like that,” you said. 

He laughed and took your hands in his own. “Why not?”

“You’re too beautiful, it’s distracting,” you told him.

“Distracting from what?” he wondered, pressing his lips to the back of your hand.

“That I’m mad at you,” you reminded him.

“How can I make it up to you?” he asked. 

“Hold me, and watch whatever I want on Netflix,” you said.

He pecked you on the lips and grabbed the remote off the coffee table. You giggled with delight as he scrolled through the movies and shows.

“What shall we watch, babe?”

“When Harry Met Sally,” you said, your favorite rom-com.

“Again?” he asked.

“Yes, I’m wounded!” you said. “I get to decide.”

Rolling his eyes, he pressed play and you snuggled closer. He put a blanket over you both and settled in. He gently massaged your leg to sooth the aches. You felt completely at peace, even if your ankle was sprained.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: imagine a sleepover night with Gwil and you decide to watch a movie (a horror movie) he doesn't tell you what movie he puts, but when you see the doll Chucky (i hate this doll 😂) you start cried, and to hide your eyes, it made Gwil laugh. and when he stops the movie on a TV channel you start to see a sex scene and you're embarrassed which makes Gwil laugh even more.

You rubbed moisturizer across your cheeks and double checked your bun in the mirror. You loved sleepovers at Gwilym’s but you couldn’t sacrifice your skin care routine. He waited for you on the bed, queueing up a movie to watch. You told him he could pick, and he told you he had a surprise. You were a little nervous, since Gwil had an affinity for horror which you didn’t share. You thought it was really odd for him since he was such a gentle person. 

“You ready, Y/N?” he called from the bedroom.

“Just about,” you returned, and then emerged from the bathroom.

“Oh, stunning, beautiful, a full ten,” he praised and you beamed. 

He knew you were a bit insecure about how you looked without makeup and he always took care to tell you just how beautiful he thought you were all the time. You crawled up beside him and nestled in the crook of his arm, your head finding its usual place on his chest. 

“What are we watching, love?” you asked.

“I told you it’s a surprise,” he reminded you.

You rolled your eyes. He kissed you on the top of your head and pressed play. At first, you thought it was just and 80s buddy cop film since it began with a police chase. But as it progressed, and the characters on screen made their way into a toy store, your stomach clenched with nerves. You saw it: the orange hair and blue eyes of a thing that had haunted your nightmares since you were a child. Chucky. 

“Shit, Gwil!” you gasped, and yanked the blanket over your eyes. “We can’t watch this!”

You felt his chuckle inside his chest. “Why not? You said I could pick.”

“Not this! Anything but this!”

“Oh, come one, it’s not even that scary,” he insisted.

“It’s not about that,” you whined. “My brother had one of those things and he used to leave it all over the house to scare me. I never recovered.”

He wrapped his arms around you and held you close. You felt him shake with laughter.

“It’s not funny!” you cried. “I was like, three!”

He paused the movie and shimmied down to join you completely under the covers. He saw your eyes were shining with tears.

“I’m sorry your brother was so cruel,” he said gently. “We can watch something else.”

“Are you sure?” you wondered.

“Of course,” he assured you. “Did you have something in mind?”

You shook your head. “Not really. But I really don’t want to be scared.”

“Let’s just see what’s on,” he suggested.

You poked your head out to watch him switch it over to a local channel. The first thing you saw was a man and woman making passionate love to each other. It wasn’t pornographic, but it was enough to turn your face beet red. You disappeared under the covers with an embarrassed squeak.

“Oh...my God,” you breathed. 

Gwilym really started laughing now. “She seems quite happy. Maybe we should watch and try to learn a thing or two.”

You scoffed. “Like you need any help.”

He yanked the covers off and took in your face, impossibly more red after such a slip. 

“I didn’t mean -”

He interrupted you with a kiss. “Oh I think you meant it, love.”

“You wanna skip the movie?” you asked, a smile claiming your lips.

“Yeah,” he whispered back, switching the TV off and rolling on top of you to claim your mouth with his own. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: imagine being a writer and try to write but nothing come. you start to be really furious, you cry and start to throw everything everywhere in your room. and Rami hear it, and he comes in the room and see you on the floor and cry again. Rami comes to confort you he tells you to take a break. he takes your hands and tells you to follow him because he want to make you a massage and it's going to be really hot between you and him during the massage

Slam. You couldn’t look at your laptop. You couldn’t take it anymore. You couldn’t look at the blank screen and flashing cursor taunting you. It was too much. It made your chest actually ache to look at it. How could a writer have nothing to write about. Your deadline was fast approaching, which made your stomach flutter a little bit.

Groaning, you stood up from your desk and scanned your bedroom, desperate for any sort of inspiration. But the dirty clothes and unmade bed only made you feel more stressed. They did, however, prove to be a distraction. You began picking things up and straightening your untidy room, for even that small sense of productivity. With a satisfied sigh, you returned to your desk, hoping that now you could begin. But as you opened your laptop and looked at the screen there was....nothing.

“Dammit!” you cried, and hurled your pen across the room.

That felt good. You got to your feet again and started picking up anything you could reach that you could chuck. Your took your anger out on your knick knacks, with no regard for where they landed. Until you heard a small crash of glass shattering. A pair of socks you had launched went flying toward your bedside table, knocking off a picture of you and Rami from the Oscars. It clattered to the floor, the glass in pieces. 

“Shit!” you yelled, and you went to pick it up.

As you knelt down - careful to avoid glass - you felt your eyes blurring with emotion. You couldn’t believe you’d let your frustration get to you and now look what you’d done. Destroyed one of your most prized possessions.

“Dammit, dammit, dammit,” you swore, wiping the tears from your cheeks.

“Y/N, is everything alright?” Rami’s voice came from the doorway. You hadn’t even heard him come up the stairs. “I thought I heard something break.”

“I’m sorry, Rami,” you choked through a sob. “I got mad and I...I broke our picture.”

You felt him approach you and then his face appeared out of the corner of your eye. He surveyed the damage and you watched, waiting for him to scold you.

“It’s alright, babe,” he said gently. “We can replace a frame. What’s got you upset?”

“I’ve got to have three chapters of this novel done by next week,” you explained, adjusting to sitting position and leaning against the bed. “And I can’t think of a single word.”

“Ah, the familiar case of writer’s block,” he said. “Why don’t you take a break? Clear your head? That always helps when I’m feeling stuck.”

“I can’t!” you insisted. “I only have a week.”

“I’m not suggesting we take a vacation,” he teased. “Come on, sit on the bed.”

You looked at him through tear-filled eyes and did what he said. You sat on the edge of the bed, your legs dangling over the side. He crawled up behind you, on his knees, and put his hands on your shoulders. He kissed the top of your head.

“How’s a massage sound?”

“Heavenly,” you told him.

“Perfect.”

He began by pressing his thumbs in and making small circles on your back. You could actually feel it unwinding you. You let out a soft moan and heard Rami suck in a breath. You almost laughed, but held back. You didn’t want him to stop. He continued with his hands, loosening your tense body, and you couldn’t even help the sounds you made. Then you felt it. He was half hard against your back.

“I think you might be enjoying this more than I am,” you joked.

“Sorry, baby, it’s the noises you’re making, they’re so sexy,” he told you.

He bent down to kiss your neck. His lips made a trail until he found the spot that always made you gasp and shiver. He swiped his tongue across it and you sighed his name. 

“How about a different kind of massage?” he murmured in your ear, and his hot breath made your mouth fall open.

His hands slid from your back, under your arms, and found your breasts. He squeezed them through the cotton of your t-shirt and your hips actually moved from the need growing in the pit of your belly. You turned around quickly, took his shirt, and pushed him down onto the bed before straddling him. 

Then, you were kissing. Hungry, eager, and so, so hot. You ground your hips down and you felt him now fully hard against your core. He moaned at the feeling, and bucked up, needing more. You reached between you and made quick work of opening his pants and letting his cock out. You pumped him twice before he stopped you.

“Hold on, I’m supposed to be helping you relax,” he said.

You smirked and shimmied out of your shorts and panties. 

“I can’t wait that long,” you said. “I want you now.”

He grabbed you by the ass and pulled you in for another kiss. His free hand floated between your legs. He teased your aching heat with a finger. 

“Rami…” you sighed.

“Not quite wet enough for my cock, baby,” he panted. “Lemme get the lube.”

You paused and let him reach over and retrieve the lube you kept in his nightstand. He brought the pump to his hand but you stopped him. 

“Let me,” you said.

He closed his eyes and shuddered at the eroticism of it. You held out your hand and he squeezed an ample amount on it. With a wicked grin, you brought your hand to his length and stroked him again. His head fell back and he groaned.

“Fuck…”

“I think we’re ready, baby,” you said.

He looked to be sure, and gave you a nod. Bringing your hips back toward him, you put your arms around his neck. He teased your entrance a little, and you whined. Then he grabbed your hips and you sank down onto him, both of you shuddering at how great it felt. 

He let you set the pace. You started off slow, wanting to enjoy the process, but you were too desperate for release. You began rocking your hips faster, and Rami bucked up to match you. Wanton moans and cries of his name fell from your lips as you went. You felt him twitch inside you and you knew he was close. He pressed a finger to your clit and made small circles.

“You first,” he sighed.

“Together,” you breathed back.

You continued, but you were both losing speed now that you were near the edge. 

“Where do you want -”

“Inside, Rami, please.”

He swore under his breath and finally, you got there. Your head fell back and your eyes squeezed shut as you came completely undone around him. You felt a blush spread across your cheeks as you felt him release inside you. You looked at each other, panting and partially clothed. You had never really had sex that desperate before.

“I’m gonna start giving you a massage more often,” he said.

You giggled.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Could you write a story where the reader meet Ben because she's one of Joe's friends and it's like a first sights love?

“Come on, Y/N, it’ll be fun,” Joe begged. “Rami and Lucy will be there, and you know them.”

“I know, but Joe, these parties are just so huge and I feel so out of place,” you argued. “Can’t you go without me just once?”

“You’re my best friend, so no, I can’t,” he said. “And you haven’t met Gwil and Ben yet.”

“Can’t I meet them some other time?”

“They’re pretty busy, and they don’t live here,” he reminded you. “Please, Y/N.”

“Ugh, fine,” you groaned. “But you owe me some ice cream.”

“That’s a fair deal,” he said.

You begrudgingly got up and made your way to your bedroom to raid your closet. You picked out a short, sparkly cocktail dress you’d worn to one of these things before. You liked that it showed off your body. You paired it with some black stilettos and a red lipstick. It was classic and chic. Also hot.

Joe emerged from his own room in a suit. He looked you up and down when he saw you and he let out a low whistle.

“Damn, girl,” he said. 

“Let’s go,” you replied, smirking.

He helped you into the car and drove over to Rami and Lucy’s place. He parked and then helped you out of the car as well. You followed him inside. A wave of noise overcame you as you entered. Between music, talking, and drinking, you couldn’t even hear yourself think. Joe took your hand so he wouldn’t lose you amongst the crowd. You found Rami and each gave him a hug in greeting.

“How are you guys?” he asked.

“Good,” Joe returned. “Have you seen Gwil and Ben?”

“They’re at the bar,” Rami said. “They just got here too.”

“Sweet,” said Joe. “Let’s go, Y/N.”

Joe led you over to the bar, where several people were lined up waiting for drinks. He spotted his friends quickly and walked faster. You struggled to keep up with him in your heels. 

“Y/N, this is Gwilym Lee,” Joe introduced when you finally came to a stop. 

“Nice to finally meet you,” Gwilym said, shaking your hand.

“Likewise,” you returned politely.

“And this is Ben Hardy,” Joe said.

You turned and met Ben’s eyes as he shook your hand, and the world stopped turning. Your heart stopped beating. All the noise and people melted away and it was just you and this beautiful man. He felt familiar to you, as if you’d known him all your life. It was as if your souls - just fragments - had finally found the completing piece when your hands touched.

“Have we met before?” Ben asked, and his voice sent a thrilling shiver down your spine.

You shook your head. “I’m sure we haven’t.”

“I feel like I know you,” he said. 

“I do too,” you replied, a little breathless.

“Would you like to step outside with me?” he offered.

“Yes,” you agreed.

You followed him out to the back patio, leaving Joe and Gwilym stricken by the bar. The patio was pretty quiet. Most people were inside. You held Ben’s hand and felt like you could do that forever. You’d follow him anywhere. He could have walked you out into the pool and you wouldn’t question it as long as you were with him.

He took you over to the fire pit instead. You sat on a bench-like seat in front of it. You were thankful for the warmth as the cool night breeze made you shiver. Ben shook his jacket off and draped it around your shoulders as you moved closer to him. 

“Do you believe in love at first sight?” he asked.

“I didn’t,” you said. “Until tonight.”

His lips parted into the sweetest smile you had ever seen. Nothing else could explain the feeling. 

“Can I tell you something strange?”

You nodded eagerly.

“I’ve had this dream,” he began. “The same dream every couple of months, for almost a year now. In it, I wake up, and it’s warm and sunny in a bedroom I’ve never been in. But I’m woken up by these kids. And they’re my kids but I don’t know how I know that. They climb on top of me and tell me good morning, and I look over at a woman, who I somehow know to be my wife and - I can’t make this up, I swear - that woman is you.” He cupped your cheek in his hand. “I know your face. I can’t believe I finally found you.”

That was how you felt - found. Like your whole life you’d been stumbling through a misty wood, reaching out for something. The moment Ben took your hand, you felt like you made it. You were through the mist and stepping into the warm sun.

“Ben, that’s lovely,” you told him. “I feel it too.”

“Can I kiss you?”

“Please.”

He leaned in and gently eased his lips to yours. They were soft and pillowy. He moved in perfect sync with you. His hands were on either side of your face. Your hands rested on his chest. You felt lightheaded but so right. It was the tenderest moment you had ever shared with another person.

“Stay with me,” he whispered.

“Forever,” you promised.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: HC doing a strip-tease to Gwilym ?

  * It happens because you find out he never had a real bachelor party - just him and his close friends went golfing and then had drinks on the beach. No strippers or anything. You got a fairly wild bachelorette party so you feel a little guilty.
  * “Really, love, it’s not a big deal,” he says. “I didn’t want some strange woman to take off her clothes for me.”
  * “Well, what if it wasn’t a strange woman?” you tease, offering a seductive look.
  * He shoots you a quizzical glance and frowns. “The only woman I ever want to see with her clothes off is you.”
  * “Exactly.”
  * You pull up an upbeat R&B song on Spotify, and play it on your bluetooth speaker. You push him back onto your couch, and then back away, moving your body to the beat of the music.
  * He realizes what you’re doing and you see a blush spread across his cheeks as he watches you.
  * You begin with your jacket, shimmying it off your shoulders before tossing it to the side. You turn around, your back to him and slowly pull the zipper down on your dress.
  * He sucks in a breath as he watches.
  * The dress falls and pools at your feet and you face him again. His mouth falls open at the sight of you in your red lace lingerie.
  * He reaches out to touch you when you move closer, but you swat his hands away before straddling him, your hips moving back and forth across his lap.
  * You can tell he’s struggling not to touch you and you have to smirk. You also can feel his cock straining against his jeans.
  * “Baby…” he moans quietly.
  * “You like it, Daddy?” you whisper back, licking your lips.
  * You unclasp your bra, exposing your breasts to him and lean forward, your face inches from his.
  * You pull back and shake out your hair, letting the tresses fall across your shoulders and he whimpers.
  * When you run your hands up and down your body, he can’t take it anymore. He wraps his arms around you and carries you, giggling, into the bedroom so you can continue ;)




	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: hey can you write one where reader is at a party with her besty Joe and the bohrap cast and she and Ben kinda hate each others but deeply they like eachother and when she goes to pee a guy tries to rape her but Ben comes and saves her? can it end blurb with maybe a kiss and than she cuddles with him in bed till they fall asleep?

Your heart pumped adrenaline through your bloodstream to the beat of the thumping music. Sweat trailed down your warm body as you swayed the the rhythm. You felt a little hazy too from all the alcohol you had consumed. The next song came on and you had to laugh. It was “Another One Bites the Dust.”

“Don’t you guys ever get tired of Queen?” you shouted to Joe over the noise.

“Never!” he returned.

You laughed again and continued to dance with him. Then, your mood dampened with Ben walked over. You and Ben weren’t exactly fans of one another. You found him cocky and he thought you bitchy. You tolerated each other for Joe’s sake. You both loved him more than you disliked each other. 

“Wanna dance, Y/N?” he asked. 

You frowned at him. It felt like a trick or a dare. Well, you weren’t going to fall for it. 

“In your dreams, Hardy,” you returned. 

He pouted cheekily and you rolled your eyes. Another thing that bothered you about Ben: he was physically attracted to you and didn’t even try to hide it. It made you uncomfortable because you found him attractive too, though you would never admit it. Ad the more he tried to get with you the harder it was to tell him no. 

You continued to dance with Joe and Ben walked over to Lucy and Rami. You realized pretty soon you had to pee, so you shouted to Joe that you were going to the bathroom. You looked over at Lucy to see if she would go with you but now Ben was dancing with her. With an annoyed huff, you decided to go by yourself. 

You made your way to the upstairs bathroom since you heard people having sex in the one on the first floor. It was quieter, but your ears were still ringing from the music downstairs. It sounded faint now. You found the bathroom and flicked the light on before closing the door. You did your business and then got up to wash your hands. When you finished, you checked yourself in the mirror for a moment. Your lipstick was fading from your drink earlier so you reached into your bra to grab the color and reapply. You puckered, feeling sexy, and reached for the doorknob, only it was already turning. 

You gasped when you realized you had forgotten to lock the door. A large man walked in, and you laughed nervously. 

“Sorry,” you said. “I was just leaving.”

He took hold of your arm and pushed you against the sink. 

“No,” he said menacingly. “I’ve got you right where I want you.”

He slammed the door shut and locked it. Your stomach dropped and your heart sank as the man pressed his body into yours. 

“I’ve been watching you all night,” he sneered. “You’re so fucking sexy in that little skirt.”

He fingers trailed the hem of said skirt and your breath caught in your throat. 

“Stop it!” you demanded, and tried to push his hand away. 

He took hold of your hair and yanked it hard. You gasped with pain and he glared at you.

“Did I say you could talk?!” he yelled. “Be good and maybe I won’t hurt you.”

You struggled wildly against him, but your petite frame was no match for his bulk. You shoved your hands as hard as you could into his chest but he didn’t budge. He turned you around so you were bent over on the counter. You tried to kick back against him, to no avail. He pulled your hair again so you could see your face in the mirror. 

“Look,” he breathed into your ear. “I want you to watch while I fuck you.”

“Get off me!” you screamed and writhed some more, but you were losing stamina. 

He hiked your skirt up and you squeezed your eyes shut as you prepared for the worst. Suddenly, the bathroom door was kicked in and the man was shoved off you. You didn’t look to see who your rescuer was right away, but you assumed it was Joe. Immediately, you slipped out the broken doorway. From the safety of the hallway, you looked back in, and saw that it was not Joe who had come for you. It was Ben. 

Ben had the man pinned on the ground and was bringing his fist down to the latter’s nose repeatedly. He did this until the man was no longer conscious. You watched in awe as a guy you thought was just an arrogant prick saved you. When the man’s head sagged to the side, blood dripping onto the floor, Ben got to his feet and faced you. 

“Are you alright?” he asked, still fuming. “Did he hurt you, Y/N?”

You felt your lip quivering as you looked at him and tears welled up in your eyes. 

“Ben, I…” you began but you only managed to sob. “He said he was - he would - oh my God - I didn’t…” you trailed off and tried to take a breath, but it was shallow and strained. 

“C’mere,”  he said gently, pulling you close. 

You collapsed into him and wept. He stroked your hair. You shook all over as you clung to him. He bent down and swept you up into his arms bridal style so he could carry you into the nearest guest room. He sat you on the edge of the bed and then went through the drawers to get you something else to wear. He found some flannel pants and a t-shirt. 

“You wanna put these on?” he asked.

You nodded. He handed them to you and turned his back so you could change. You carefully removed your skirt and tank top, keeping your eyes on Ben to make sure he didn’t peek. He didn’t even try. When you were re-dressed, you gave him the all clear. You almost melted when he turned around and you saw his eyes were still closed for good measure. He opened them slowly, one at a time. 

“Feel better?” he wondered.

“A little,” you replied. “I know this is weird since you don’t really like me, but...could you hold me again for a little bit?”

He smiled and joined you on the bed, leaning back and opening his arms to you. You snuggled down into his embrace and held him tight. 

“You’re wrong, by the way,” he said. “I do actually like you...a lot.”

“Really?” you returned, incredulous. “I just thought you wanted to have sex with me.”

“Don’t get me wrong, I wouldn’t say no to that,” he said with a chuckle. “But it’s more than that. I just thought you didn’t like me so I tried not to show how I felt.”

“Well, I really didn’t like you,” you admitted. “I thought you were just kind of a arrogant peacock strutting around thinking you could get any girl -”

“I get it,” he cut you off.

You looked up and met his gaze. “I don’t think that anymore.”

“Thank you,” he returned. 

He placed a tender hand on your cheek. Just to see what it was like, you leaned in and kissed him. It was soft and light, like velvet. 

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered when you pulled away.

“Thank you, Ben,” you breathed back. “Will you stay with me?”

“Of course.”

He held you until sleep claimed you both. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Brian and his high school girlfriend losing their virginity to one another! 😇🙏🏼

You glanced over at Brian and felt your heart swell with affection. He was so attractive with his mane of curly hair and his tall frame. You’d been together the last two years of high school, and you figured to celebrate your upcoming graduation and becoming adults, you were ready to take the next step with him and make love. You’d wanted to for a while now, but you didn’t want to do it out of pressure from the people around you. But you trusted Brian and wanted very much to share this with him. 

You had done some fooling around before. He’d been to second base several times and you had given him head. So you were pretty comfortable with him so far. 

As he drove you home from school, you took his hand in yours. He looked at you and smiled before returning his eyes to the road. You pulled into your parents’ driveway and invited him for homework as usual. Only, you had no intentions of doing any homework today. 

“Y/N,” he said when you went straight past the den and headed upstairs. “Where are you going?”

You stretched your hand out to him. “C’mon, Bri. Let’s forget about coursework today, okay? I have something special planned.”

He raised an eyebrow at you but took your hand and allowed you to lead him up to your bedroom. As soon as he shut the door, you pushed him into it, kissing him hungrily. He opened his mouth to let your tongue in, and you went straight for his shirt buttons. He let you slide the shirt over his shoulders before it fell to the floor. You moved from his mouth to his neck, peppering kisses in all the spots you knew he liked. He moaned a little and his hips jerked forward, needing friction. 

You slid your hand down and cupped him through his pants. He shuddered as you massaged him and worked him up, getting him harder and harder. The noises he made drove you wild. Heat pooled between your legs, and you squeezed your thighs together to feel something there. He noticed, and hiked your skirt up, dragging a long finger across your damp core. You sighed as he did so. 

“Brian,” you whispered. “Brian, I want to go all the way.”

He pulled back and met your eyes. “Are you sure, love? We don’t have to. You know I’m okay with waiting.”

“I don’t want to wait anymore,” you said. “I love you.”

He kissed you again. “I love you too.”

He picked you up and carried you over to the bed. You began removing your own shirt to be more evenly matched with him. He took your hand to stop you. 

“Allow me,” he said. 

He latched his lips onto your neck and then his nimble fingers made quick work of your shirt and bra. He took a nipple in his fingers and toyed with it but you stopped him. 

“Bri, we’ve talked about this,” you said gently. “You’re not tuning a radio, darling.”

He chuckled. “Right, sorry. How about I just use my mouth then?”

You hummed and nodded. He took your left nipple in his lips and swirled his tongue around it. You sighed and buried your fingers in his curls. He switched breasts and you gave him similar encouragement. His hands unzipped your skirt. You lifted your hips so he could slide it off your legs. He settled back between them.

“Brian, I want more,” you whined. “Please touch me.”

His hand once again snaked down between your legs and settled over your clothed pussy. You bucked your hips against him, desperate to be closer. He rubbed you through your panties and you helped him find your clit. You threw your head back as he made light circles with the pad of his pointer finger. 

“More pressure,” you said. “And take my stupid knickers off.”

He pressed a kiss to our chest and then hooked his finger in the waistband of your panties and slid them off. He took a moment to look at you, completely bare beneath him. His cock strained against his pants and he groaned. 

“Let me help you,” you offered. 

You sat up and unbuttoned his trousers, carefully tugging them down over his hardness. He kicked them off the bed and you nervously looked at the tent in his boxers. When it was just your mouth, you weren’t bothered, you knew he was really long, and you worried about him being inside you. He noticed. 

“We can stop any time,” he said, taking your face in his hand and making you look at him. “We don’t have to do this today.”

You shook your head. “I want you. I’m gonna be nervous, I just need you to hold my hand, okay?”

He nodded. “I’m nervous too.”

“Take the boxers off, please.”

He did, and you swallowed hard. His tip was red and already leaking precum.  

“Fingers first,” you said. 

“Of course,” he agreed, and he gently sank his middle finger into you. 

He curled it toward himself, and you moaned lightly. He began to pump in and out, slowly to be sure you were getting wet enough. His thumb found your clit again and you jerked with the sudden pleasure. 

“You alright?” he asked, stopping. 

“Yeah, keep going,” you urged.

He obeyed and before long, you were grinding onto his hand to match his rhythm. Your tight walls began to clench around him. You told him again to continue exactly what he was doing. You were close, you could feel it. 

“Ah - Brian - I’m -” you panted. 

“Go ahead, love, I’m right here,” he assured you.

You released, pulsing around his finger. He let you ride it out on his hand, your juices flowing down to his wrist. 

“So good, baby,” he said sweetly, kissing your cheek.

“Let me return the favor,” you offered, and he groaned.

You sat up, and you took Brian’s hips in your hands, bringing his cock to your mouth. You kitten licked the tip, spreading the precum around his slit. He nearly doubled over as he sighed. You looked up at him as you opened your mouth wide and took him in, your hand wrapping around the part that didn’t fit. You loved to watch his face while you did this. His eyes squeezed shut, his beautiful mouth hanging open, and his sweet little moans made you so hot.

He couldn’t take it for long. He grabbed your hair and pulled you off with a soft pop.

“I’m not gonna last much longer,” he said.

“Have you got a condom?” you asked, aching for him now. 

He nodded and retrieved it from his pants pocket. He rolled it carefully over his cock, grunting a little against his own hand. 

“It’s got lube,” he said. “Since we’ll need things to be extra slick.”

You smiled at his thoughtfulness.

“Hey, Bri,” you said. “Would you mind if - if I was on top?” 

“That’s fine, love,” he assured you. 

You switched places and he sat back against the pillows. You crawled over to him, your thighs on either side of his. His tip brushed your entrance and you moaned his name again. 

“Are you ready?” he asked again.

You nodded and he held your hips as you sank down onto him. He stretched you in a way that wasn’t exactly comfortable, but it wasn’t nearly as painful as everyone made it out to be. You actually liked it. You couldn’t get him all the way inside, but you stopped when you were full, and let your body adjust to him. 

He was breathing heavily as you held yourself on him. He felt so good inside you. Then you felt him twitch. You looked at his face and saw fresh beads of sweat on his forehead.

“Do I need to move?” you asked.

“Only -” he choked out. “When you’re ready. You’re so tight, Y/N, you feel so good.”

He was breathing heavily and you carefully lifted yourself up. He sighed again with relief as you started your pace. It was slow, but the sensation was taking some getting used to. Then you found an angle where he hit your g-spot again. You cried out in surprise and pleasure. 

“Is that alright?” he wondered.

“It’s amazing,” you told him. “Brian, put your thumb on my clit again. I want to cum with together, yeah?”

He nodded, and remembered exactly how you said you liked it. As you reached the peak, you picked up the pace a little. Brian thrusted from beneath you to match and it pressed him even harder into that sweet spot inside you. He was so focused as he fingered your clit too. His face was so beautiful as he worked hard to give you pleasure. It made you even more turned on. 

“I’m almost there,” he breathed. “What else can I do, Y/N?”

“Kiss me,” you moaned.

His lips sloppily found yours. You whined between kisses as he took you closer and closer to the edge. Finally, you got there. Your head fell back as you cried his name. His forehead dropped to your chest as he finished as well, slowing his thrusts as you rode out your second orgasm of the afternoon. 

He pulled out, and you whimpered a little at the loss of contact. He tossed the condom in the bin and then came back to the bed to pull you into his arms.

“That was amazing, Y/N,” he said into your hair. 

“And it only gets better from here,” you returned.

“Are you saying we still need practice?”

“Yes!” you cried with enthusiasm. “And lots of it!”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: I was wondering if you wouldn't mind doing a Gwilym Lee oneshot of helping the reader decompress after finishing all their final exams (today was my last final now it's all just a wait game for final grades hopefully I passed) just wanted a final decompression after several weeks of stressing out with Gwil helping the reader finally relax and pamper them, thanks :)

“Gwil!” you called as you came through the door of your shared apartment. “I’m home!”

He came down the hall and wrapped you up, placing a sweet peck on your lips in greeting. You beamed at him.

“You look sexy in your glasses,” you said.

He chucked. “How did the exam go, my love?”

“I nailed it,” you told him confidently.

“I’m proud of you,” he said. “Come into the kitchen, I’ve got a surprise.”

He took your hand and led you through the apartment. When you got to the kitchen, you saw that he had ordered pizza from your favorite place and there were two champagne glasses, already filled, sitting on the counter.

“You got pizza and champagne?” you cried. “You know me so well!”

He picked up one glass and handed you another. “You’ve been working so hard, darling. I wanted to treat you. Here’s to you passing all your finals and getting some well deserved rest at last.”

“Thank you, baby,” you said as you clinked glasses and each took a sip.

It was crisp and fresh. The good stuff.

“Before we start eating, there’s another surprise in the bedroom,” he told you.

You raised your eyebrows at him. You led the way this time, and he leaned against the door frame to watch you. On the bed, folded neatly, were your favorite yoga pants and hoodie (which was actually Gwilym’s). You reached out to grab them and they were warm.

“Did you put these in the dryer?” you wondered, your mouth falling open.

“You got back just in time,” he said, smiling.

You wasted no time in tugging off your jeans and blouse, not even caring that Gwil was watching. He just laughed as you pulled on your comfy clothes and hugged yourself, taking in the soft heat. He thought you looked so adorable he might burst.

“Mmm,” you hummed. “I’m toasty.”

“Good,” he said. “You ready for some pizza?”

You nodded enthusiastically and went back out to the kitchen. You sat at the counter and Gwil grabbed some plates. He placed a slice on each one before taking a seat in the chair beside you. You took a bite and moaned at the taste of it.

“God, that’s good,” you said and looked at him. “I have literally never loved you more.”

“I’m glad you’re happy, Y/N.”

You ate and told him a bit more about the exam. He listened as you told him the parts you were concerned about and where you thought you did well. He assured you that you would pass, as he had absolute faith in you. When you were finished, he cleaned up, putting the plates in the dishwasher and the champagne flutes into the sink to handwash later. 

“Are you ready for the next part?” he asked.

“There’s more? Gwil, this is too much!”

He shook his head. “Nothing is too much for you.”

With that, he disappeared into the bathroom and came back with two facemasks. You giggled. He really did know you.

“We’re gonna do some self care?” you wondered.

“Of course! What else do you do after finals?”

You helped each other put the masks on. They were the fun ones with the animal faces on them that you loved. They also really made you laugh. Gwil’s was a lion and yours was a tiger. They were just something cute and goofy that you enjoyed, usually with your girl friends, but doing stuff like this with your boyfriend was proving to be just as much fun.

“Do I look as sexy as a lion as I do with my glasses?” he joked.

“Oh yeah, baby,” you teased. “Roar for me.”

He growled, and you laughed heartily at him. 

“Go sit on the couch,” he said, still chuckling. “I’ll bring you some ice cream.”

“You got me ice cream too?!”

“Of course!”

“Gwil!”

“Go sit!” he instructed again.

You padded over to the sofa, feeling warm all over from the love he was showing you. He joined you with a pint of ice cream and two spoons. He took the remote and pulled up a movie that had obviously been set up for you. It was  _ Casablanca _ , your favorite film. You gasped and lit up at him.

“You’re so sweet to me, Gwilym!” you cried, and you felt tears actually begin to sting the corners of your eyes. “I’ve never been so pampered in my life!”

“Well, that is a shame,” he said simply, and he pressed play. 

Grinning, you rested your head on his shoulder. The music swelled and you couldn’t help but think that no matter what, you’d always have Gwilym.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Brian proposing to reader please lovely ❤️

Of all the things you enjoyed in the world, watching your boyfriend on stage, rocking out with the rest of Queen, was probably your favorite. You were completely mesmerized by his fingers sliding up and down the neck of the guitar, playing out the notes effortlessly. He was one of the most talented men you’d ever met. The other three were up there with him. Even on a slow song, like “Love of My Life” which they were currently playing, he held everybody’s attention. When the song was over and the crowd applauded, Freddie stood up from the piano and walked over to Brian, clapping him on the shoulder.

“And now, my lovelies, our friend Brian has someone special he wants to bring out on stage,” he said. 

Brian looked backstage and met your gaze as Freddie handed him a mic. You felt your stomach twist with excitement and nerves. You had no idea what was happening.

“Y/N,” Brian said. “Could you join me out here?”

You hesitated, your body frozen to the spot with nerves. Mary and Jim actually had to shove you forward to make your legs move. You kept your eyes fixed on Brian to drown out the massive crowd looking at you. Brian held out his hand and you took it. He turned to the crowd.

“This is Y/N Y/L/N,” he said. “She is truly the love of my life. We’ve been together about four years now, and I really couldn’t do any of this without her.” He turned toward you again. “Y/N, I love you so much. You’ve supported me through everything with the band, with school, and all the mess in between. You make me feel loved, you make me feel safe, and you make me feel like no matter where I am, I’m home when I’m with you. I just - I love you, darling.”

Brian rarely spoke like this. You felt something big must be coming if he was making such a fuss, but your brain couldn’t even form ideas. All you could do was focus on him and his words. Tears came to your eyes as he said them.

“I love you too, Brian,” you said quietly. 

“I want to be with you forever,” he began again, and then he knelt down on one knee. Your hand jumped to your mouth and he retrieved a small box from his pocket, and opened it to reveal a glittering diamond ring. “So, Y/N Y/L/N, will you do me the incredible honor of becoming my wife?”

Tears spilled down your cheeks now as the crowd roared. Freddie jumped up and down, urging them to get louder. John pumped his fists up with Freddie’s rhythm. Roger started a drumroll as everyone awaited your response. 

At last you nodded and said “Yes” under your hand. Brian smiled.

“Sorry, love, didn’t catch it,” he said, and held the mic to your mouth.

“Yes, Brian, I will!” you cried.

The din was deafening. The crowd shouted, whistled, and clapped. Freddie led them in a cheer of your name and Brian’s. But none of it mattered when Brian kissed you. It was just you and him in that moment. He slipped the ring on your finger and you laughed with joy. He put his arm around your shoulders and waved to the crowd.

“They’re bloody beautiful, aren’t they?” Freddie said, earning you some more cheers. “Give ‘em one more wave, my dear, and we’ll wrap it up so you can enjoy your new fiance.”

You did just that, and blew the crowd a kiss. Brian pecked your lips once more and you jogged back offstage.

“Before we begin our last song, I just want to say to Brian,” Freddie said. “I fucking told you this was a good idea.”

Brian laughed, looked at you again, winked, and then began the notes for the grand finale.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Roger x reader flirting at a gig after he sees her in the crowd 💜 please thank you.

“Y/N, I swear, Roger Taylor was staring at you through the entire show!” your best friend squealed. “He couldn’t take his eyes off you!”

You shook your head. “No way. There were a ton of beautiful girls around. He could have been looking at any one of them! Or all of them…”

She giggled. “I’m heading to the bar. You want anything?”

“No, thanks,” you said. “I’m actually gonna head home. I’ve got work in the morning.”

“Ugh, you’re dull,” she complained. 

“Good night,” you said firmly.

You left the venue and started walking toward your car. You were parked close by because you knew it would be late and didn’t like walking alone in the dark.

“Hey!” shouted a voice from behind you.

You were certain they weren’t talking to you, so you continued walking.

“Hey, wait!” it said again.

You scanned the area and realized you were the only one leaving, so you stopped and turned to face whoever was calling you. To your immense surprise, it was Roger Taylor. He was a little winded as he jogged over to you.

“Oh, hi,” you said. “Great show, by the way.”

“Thanks,” he returned, flashing a devilishly handsome smile. “Leaving already?”

“Yeah, it’s late, and I’ve got work…” you trailed off and realized how lame you sounded. 

“Can I convince you to stay for a drink?” he asked. 

You looked between his eager face and your car. You were tempted to stay because holy moly was he attractive, but you also didn’t fancy feeling like a zombie tomorrow.

“Please,” he said. “I’ll make it worth your while.”

“How’s that?” you wondered, cocking an eyebrow up at him.

“Engaging and intelligent conversation,” he said with a smirk. “One drink, and then you can go home, I swear.”

You couldn’t stop the grin spreading across your lips. “Alright,” you agreed. “One drink.”

He pumped his fist in the air. “Excellent! What’s your name, by the way?”

“Y/N,” you told him, offering your hand. “I already know yours.”

“Most people do,” he said, shaking your hand.

You rolled your eyes and followed him back inside. He grabbed you two seats at the bar and ordered a round of beers. When the bartender served them, you each took a sip and then smiled at each other.

“So, Roger,” you said. “Tell me something engaging and intelligent.”

“Did you know that tooth enamel is the hardest substance on the human body?” he replied.

You blinked at him in surprise and he laughed, bark like and warm.

“I went to school to be a dentist,” he told you.

“I would never have guessed,” you said.

“Let’s play a game,” he suggested. “We guess things about each other. If we’re right, the person has to drink. If we’re wrong, the guesser has to drink.”

“I think I understand,” you said. “Me first. I guess that...you’re an only child.”

“Wrong,” he said.

You groaned and took a drink.

“I guess that you’re from the country,” he continued.

“That’s right!” you cried, and took another drink, and then it was your turn again. “I guess that you’re a natural blonde.”

“Very good,” he said, and took a drink. “I guess that you have a boyfriend.”

You shook your head. “Drink.”

“I’m not complaining about that one,” he said before he did so.

You went back and forth this way, and you had to admit it was a fun way to get to know someone. You continued until both your drinks were gone.

“Shall we play another round?” he offered.

“I really can’t,” you said, but you took a napkin from the bar and retrieved a pen from your purse. You scribbled your phone number on it and handed it to him. “Let’s play again sometime, yeah?”

He grinned. “Hell yeah. Just one last thing.”

“What is it?”

He leaned forward and claimed your lips with his own. It was surprisingly gentle, and his hands just grazed your waist, as if he was debating pulling you closer. He let them rest there but didn’t push one way or the other. Your arms coiled around his neck. When you broke apart and looked at each other, you felt like electricity sparked between your eyes.

“See you later, Roger,” you whispered before pulling away.

“Count on it,” he replied.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Perhaps some Bri cheating angst if you’re comfortable writing it, obvi

You hung up the phone, the woman’s voice still echoing in your ears.  _ Could you tell Brian that it’s really rude to shag someone and not call them...He won’t be getting another chance _ … You actually felt like your heart might split in two. Brian had slept with another woman. She had called his house to tell him off for not calling her. She didn’t even know that you were his girlfriend of three years. You lived with him. But what did all of that mean? It was gone forever. Snatched from you by one stupid phone call. What did you have now?

Your thoughts were interrupted when Brian walked through the door. You looked at him and smiled. You had a plan now to address this.

“Hello, love,” he said sweetly. “Sorry I’m a bit late.”

“No problem, Bri,” you returned. “Do you want a kiss?”

He grinned. “Oh, always.”

You walked over, stood on your toes, and pressed your lips hard against his. You kissed him with all your might, knowing it would be the last time you would ever kiss him. When you pulled away you put your lips to his ear.

“You’re full of shit, Brian,” you whispered.

He backed away from you, his brow furrowed. “What are you talking about?”

“I took a call for you earlier today,” you said, remaining eerily calm. “A woman named Carol. She told me to tell you how rude it is to shag someone and then not call them again.”

Brian’s whole face fell. His shoulders sagged and he turned his eyes to the ground.

“Look at me,” you demanded coolly. He did, but looked ashamed. “What happened?”

“Y/N, please,” he began. “It was just a one night thing after a show. I’d had too much to drink and...it was a mistake.”

“A mistake,” you repeated. “No, Brian. A mistake is leaving the milk out and it curdles. A mistake is sending a letter to the wrong address. You made a choice.”

“I was -”

“I don’t give a shit if you were drunk,” you cut across him. “It does not excuse what you’ve done.”

You turned on your heel and stormed into the bedroom. He followed you, catching up quickly from his long strides.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

You snatched your duffel bag from the closet. “I’m leaving you.”

You began packing your clothes and anything else you would need right away. His mouth fell open and he stared, teary-eyed at you.

“No, Y/N, don’t do this,” he pleaded. “It won’t happen again, I promise.”

“You’re right, it won’t happen again,” you snapped. “I’m not going to give you that opportunity.”

He grabbed your wrist but you yanked it away, glaring fiercely at him. He put his hands up as if in surrender. 

“I won’t touch you,” he said. “But, can we please talk about this?”

“Fine!” you returned. “How was she?”

“That’s not what I meant!”

“There’s nothing else to be said.”

“We can work through it,” he continued. 

“Work through it?” you scoffed. “How?”

“Counseling, and...well, anything to help us,” he said. “Just please, please don’t go.”

“Brian, I used to see you as someone who would never,  _ ever _ hurt me.” You took a deep breath to fight the emotions taking over. “I will never look at you the same way again. You are a completely different man to me now, and -” you stopped, choking on your words as a tear snuck past you and rolled down your cheek. “And I can’t stay here another minute.”

You looked up at him and saw he had tears down his face. He wiped them away when you met his gaze. You wanted to feel sorry for him, but your heart felt so hard now.

“I should be the one to leave,” he said. “I fucked up, it should be me who goes.”

You shook your head. “That’s generous of you, but no. Everything in this flat is tainted now, and I don’t want to be here. But you...you can stay. Take a good look too. Remember the life you threw away for a fucking mistake.”

With that, you grabbed your bag and pushed past him. You didn’t look back as you went to the door. You threw it open and heard him call your name once more before slamming it shut. On the other side of the door, you squeezed your eyes closed, letting the tears fall. You clapped your hand over your mouth to muffle your sobs. You hurried down the hall and out to the street, wishing - for the first time - that you had never met Brian May.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: imagine you decide to make a romantic evening by the pool with Rami, you dine bet lover and you put a little music and starts to dance sensually in front of him and throwing him glances. then you undress and dive into the pool. he'll join you and it's going to be hot between you (omg i love send you some request, because i know it will be perfect ! ❤❤❤❤)

“Cheers to you, Rami,” you said, holding up your glass of red wine. “So proud of you for  this new role.”

You sat together in  your backyard. The fire pit was glowing with a fresh flame and the pool sparkled in the dim light. You had even lit candles and spread them out to create the romantic mood.

“Thank you, Y/N,” he returned, placing a kiss on your lips before clinking your glasses together. 

You took a sizeable gulp instead of a sip and his eyes questioned you. You could always tell what Rami was thinking through his eyes. They were so expressive, and you knew him so well now that just the slightest change in them told you everything you needed to know. You sighed.

“My boss was kind of an asshole to me today,” you said. “ I don’t really want to get into it because we’re celebrating you tonight, but the wine is much needed.”

He chuckled. “Alright, then. How about some music?”

“Yes, please!”

He played a soft but upbeat song he knew that you loved. You got up from your chair, clearly buzzing from the guzzled wine, and began to rock your hips to the beat. He smirked at you as you danced, enjoying the show. You shot him your most seductive gaze but couldn’t hold it long before laughing. He laughed too.

“I love when you try to be sexy for me, baby,” he said.

“Really?” you replied. “Because I always feel so silly.”

“You laughing is the sexiest part,” he told you. 

You beckoned him to join you with you finger and he did. He pressed his body to yours and you swayed together. You were amazed at what his touch did to you. Already heat stirred in your belly. You reached out and began unbuttoning his shirt as he kissed you deeply. You moaned with need into his mouth. His hands wrapped around you and found the zipper of your dress, tugging it down. You wrestled his shirt away from his skin and sighed at the feeling of it against your own.

“You’re burning for me,” he breathed.

“I think I know one way to cool off,” you said, the corners of your mouth turning up with mischief.

You reached back and unclasped your bra, tossing it to the side. You shimmied out of your panties as well. Rami watched you in awe before you kissed him again. Then, his lips still aching for you, you pulled away. Giggly and stumbling, you ran over to the pool and dove in. His eyes went wide as he beamed at you. 

When your head broke the surface again, you rubbed the water out of your eyes and laughed as you swam. The coolness felt amazing on your skin. You looked at Rami.

“Get in here!” you insisted.

He didn’t hesitate to strip off his remaining clothes and dive in after you. When he came up he swam over to you before his feet found the bottom. You wrapped yourself around him, kissing him again. The taste of wine and chlorine didn’t bother you at all.

“Are you sure we should be skinny dipping?” he wondered.

“It’s our pool, we can do whatever we want,” you said.

“God, I love you,” he said between kisses.

“I love you too,” you told him. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can you make one where ben and i have been dating for 5 or 6 years and we just had a baby of 2 weeks old and i havent lost my babyfat yet and at the premiere of out movie i hear all women say that i am too ugly for him and the bohrap is there too and Lucy says its not true and at home he comforts me and after a few days i hear him talk on the Phone with a women and i go to rami and Lucys house with the baby and he comes there the next morning and i explain everything that i dont feel beautifyl for him anymore and he tells me he planner a wedding and he tells.me i am.beautiful to.him and we get married 3 months after and out baby gives us the rings with help.of the bohrap cast and the cast makes a cute and embarrising speech and in the end its all cute

You frowned at your reflection in the mirror. You had only just had your daughter a few weeks ago, and your body had not yet recovered. Of course, breastfeeding had helped some, but you’d always been particular about being in shape. Especially since you showed up to events with Mr. Six Pack himself Ben Hardy. The dress showed off your new body in a way you didn’t really like.

“Hey, good looking,” Ben’s voice said from the doorway to your bedroom.

“Ugh,” you groaned.

“What’s the matter?” he asked.

“I look like I just had a baby,” you complained.

“You  _did_  just have a baby,” he reminded you. “There’s no shame in how you look. You’re as beautiful as you’ve ever been.”

“I wish I felt that way…”

“Come on, love, don’t be like that,” he said. “I promise, you look stunning. Besides, you don’t actually have time to change, the driver’s already here.”

With a sigh, you grabbed your shoes to put on in the car. You went through the kitchen to thank your mother once again for staying with the baby while you and Ben went to the premiere of his new movie. Originally, you told him you wouldn’t go, and you’d just stay home, but he pleaded enough and convinced you. Now, you wished you had held your ground.

Attending premieres was something you were still getting used to, even after all your years with Ben. The flashing lights and shouts from photographers still got you a little overwhelmed at times. As you prepared to step out with him once again, your stomach turned with nerves. What would everyone think? Would you turn up in a magazine somewhere with a reporter writing how awful you looked?

Ben took your hand and kissed your cheek before helping you out of the car. You began walking down the carpet with him. The noise was deafening at first but you just stayed close to Ben, trying to focus on getting inside with minimal trouble.

Words and phrases suddenly stuck out to you from the reporters talking amongst each other. Things like “chubby” and “flab” and “not in that dress.” You felt heat rise to your face as shame washed over you. Then, one photographer asked you to move out of his shot. No one had ever asked you to do that before. Hurt and humiliated, you whispered some excuse to Ben and hurried inside, ignoring the remaining press.

You made your way to the bathroom, tears spilling down your face. You snatched up a few paper towels from the dispenser and dabbed at your face, doing your best to keep your makeup in tact.

“Y/N?” Lucy appeared in the bathroom. “I thought I saw you disappear in here.”

“Sorry,” you whimpered. “I just needed a minute.”

“What happened?”

You told you the things you’d overheard and her face shifted from confusion to sympathy. She pulled you into a hug.

“Oh, Y/N, those reporters don’t know what they’re talking about,” she said, rubbing small circles on your back. “You look beautiful. No one’s postpartum body is perfect.”

“Thanks,” you managed, but it was clear you didn’t believe her.

She bolstered you enough to emerge from the bathroom and try to enjoy the premiere.

The next day, you woke up from a nap to the sound of Ben on the phone. He was in his office, so it was muffled, but he was on speakerphone. You clearly heard a woman’s voice on the other end of the line. He was laughing a lot for it to be a work call. He sounded so happy…

You felt your heart break as you considered the implications of all of this. Carefully, you went upstairs. You packed an overnight bag and went to the crib to retrieve your daughter. You had to get out of the house. You felt like everything was coming down around you. You got in the car and took off to Rami and Lucy’s.

You went to Lucy for comfort when you arrived. Rami took the baby so you and Lucy could talk. You wept, despairing that your relationship with Ben was surely over. He needed someone as beautiful as him. She held you, stroking your hair, and soothing you with assurances that Ben loved you and would never abandon his family.

“Y/N, what the hell?!” Ben bellowed at you from the door.

“What…how did you find me?” you wondered.

“Rami texted me,” he said. “I’ve been trying to call you for nearly an hour and you haven’t picked up. Christ, I made one phone call and you and our daughter were gone! I’ve been worried sick!”

“I’m sorry,” you said. “It’s just…” you trailed off, wiping more tears from your eyes.

“Lucy, could you give us a sec?” he asked.

“Sure,” she agreed, and departed.

Ben took her spot beside you. “Y/N, just tell me what’s going on. Is it postpartum depression? We can get help for it.”

“No,” you assured him. “I just…I don’t feel beautiful enough for you anymore. My body is so different now. It doesn’t even feel like mine.”

He pulled you onto his lap. “Darling, your body  _is_  different. There’s no getting around that after having a baby. But this isn’t permanent, okay? You don’t need to run off every time you’re feeling insecure. You can talk to me and we can work on it together.”

“You were talking to some other woman!”

“Is that what this is about?” he asked. “God, Y/N, that wasn’t just some random woman. That was a wedding planner.”

“W-wedding planner?”

He laughed. “Yes. I know most people have kids after they’re married, but we’ve never been very conventional, have we?”

“Ben, what are you saying?”

“It was supposed to be a surprise later on, but I’ve been planning our wedding for a while now, since before our little girl even got here,” he explained. “That’s who I was on the phone with.”

You laughed, feeling relieved and a little foolish. “Ben…you’re truly the most amazing man I’ve ever met.”

“You’re the amazing one,” he told you. “You’ve already given me more than I could ever hope for.”

He cupped your cheek in his hand and you closed your eyes, pressing your forehead to his. You stayed that way for several long moments, feeling in sync once again.

A few months later, you had the most beautiful wedding imaginable. In a dress you felt like a goddess in. Your daughter carried your rings on a pillow down the aisle, even if it was Joe who carried her. At the reception, Ben’s closest friends, including Rami, Gwilym, and Joe gave speeches that were both cheesy and hilarious. It was the most perfect day. But the thing that made it so was that you had the perfect man at your side. And you would have him for the rest of your life.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: (you know how much i'm so weak with what you write with Gwilym so i have an other request with him) you are his gf, and you work in a bar, you don't know it but he wanted to surprise you and pick you up at your work. when he arrived he didn't know that some guys were saying bad things about you and critiquize you and in front of you. and you left to change because you were finished, and when you went to leave your work they continued, which did not please Gwil at all. a little moment later when you are back at home you throw yourself on your bed and you cry and explain after Gwil that you are reliving what you lived younger and you lost all confidence in yourself.

It was a slow night at the bar. There were only a few patrons, spread out across the chairs, and most of them were alone except for a pair of businessmen sitting together. They were clearly having a meeting since they had ordered food as well as drinks. You walked over to close the tab for a middle aged woman who was a regular.

“Thanks for stopping by, Alice,” you said sweetly as you slid her card back to her. “It’s always good to see you.”

“Thanks, Y/N,” she replied. “You make a martini like no one else.”

She waved goodbye and you went over to the businessmen. 

“How is everything for you gentlemen?” you asked.

“It’s okay,” one answered. “Only my meal came out lukewarm.”

“And you forgot my side salad,” the other added.

“I’m so sorry,” you told them. “Here, I’ll have the kitchen make you a fresh plate and I’ll grab that salad for you right away. What dressing did you want?”

“Italian,” he replied.

You took the bad plate and stepped off to go the window and tell the cook what you needed. But you stopped in your tracks when you overheard the men talking about you.

“These bar bimbos are so fucking stupid,” the first one said. “They’re just pretty faces.”

“How can you notice her face when her tits are spilling out of that top?” the second one said with a cruel laugh. “If she thinks showing those off is gonna make her tip any better she’s got another thing coming.”

You didn’t wait to hear anymore and you hurried to the kitchen, tears in your eyes. You went past the dish pit and to the line. The cook, Janet, was there and he was prepping for the morning shift.

“Mi amor, what’s wrong?” she asked, noticing your fallen face. 

You shook your head. “It’s nothing. Can you remake this for me?” 

You explained to her what the man said about his food and she agreed to make you a new plate. You went to the cooler in the wait station and grabbed  the side salad, pouring some Italian dressing into a ramekin. Just as you were finishing, Janet put the plate in the window, steam floating off of it.

“Here you go, baby,” she said.

“Gracias, mami,” you replied, taking it.

You walked back out. When you did, your sunken heart lifted a little at the sight of Gwilym, your boyfriend. You beamed at him, but you had to deliver the food first.

“Here we go,” you said brightly, placing the food in front of them. “Fresh plate for you and side salad here. Again, so sorry. I took the items off your bill, so just let me know if you need anything else.”

“Thanks,” one said shortly.

You nodded and floated over to Gwil, who had taken a seat not far from the men.

“And what can I get for you, handsome?” you asked, and you heard the men scoff.

He smiled. “I’ll try the new stout you’ve got on tap.”

“Coming right up!” you said. “Although I really don’t know how you drink those.”

You poured his drink and brought it over to him.

“How’s your day been?” you wondered, leaning over the bar.

“Look at her,” you somehow heard one of the men say. “She really has no shame, huh?”

The other muttered something back, but the only word you heard was “gold digger.”

Gwilym’s eyes snapped to yours. He looked concerned, and like he was about to say something to the men, but you subtly shook your head. They were being rude, of course, but that was part of your job. Although, you hadn’t ever been treated this poorly before.

“Are you sure?” he whispered.

“Don’t cause a scene, okay?” you pleaded. “It’s not worth it.”

“I think it’s worth it,” he protested. “But if you don’t want me too, I won’t. As much as it pains me.”

He took your hand and you attempted a smile.

“Excuse me,” the first man said. “You have other customers here.”

You snatched your hand away and faced the man. “I’m sorry. Did you need something?”

“Yes, a fresh beer please,” he said irritably. “And if you don’t mind, we’d rather not watch your foreplay with whatever poor bastard you’re taking home tonight.”

“Hey!” Gwilym cried, getting to his feet. “You can’t talk to her like that!”

“Let it go, man,” the second man said. “You don’t need chivalry for a girl like that.”

“She’s my girlfriend,” Gwilym said. “And I won’t let you speak to her that way.”

“Gwil, please, don’t make a fuss,” you said, trying to take his arm.

It was then that your manager, Lauren, walked out. She was carrying a rack of clean wine glasses to put back on the bar.

“Hey, Y/N,” she said, not sensing the tension around her. “For Otto’s birthday, I was thinking that since he hates the birthday song, we could sing Bohemian Rhapsody instead. You can do the Galileo's right?”

“Uh, yeah, sure,” you said.

Suddenly, she realized. “Is everything okay out here?”

“Fine,” you lied.

She didn’t look like she believed you but she let it slide. “Well, I also came out here to tell you that you’re cut. I can take care of the bar for the rest of the night.”

You looked at Gwil. “I’ll just be a minute. I’m gonna go change.”

“Sure,” he said.

You didn’t speak the entire ride home. You kept swallowing to fight the tightness in your throat. As soon as you made it to your apartment, you flew to the bedroom, throwing yourself on the bed and hugging a pillow. Gwilym followed you and when he came in, he saw that you were already in tears.

“Y/N…” he said. He crawled up behind you and wrapped his arms around you. “Don’t let them get to you. You’re amazing.”

“It’s just…” you began, interrupting yourself with a sniffle. “Shit like that brings me back to high school. People were so mean to me. I was called stupid and bimbo and slut. All because of the way I look. It made me want to hide. For so many years, I covered my body and put up my hair and tried to blend in. And now, when I’ve finally got some confidence again, those two assholes talk about me using my tits to make money! It’s so unfair!”

“I’m sorry, love,” he said gently, kissing your temple. “I’m so, so sorry.”

You turned to face him and he pulled you closer. You sobbed into his chest. He held you that way for what could have been years. You didn’t know. You just let everything out. The hurt, frustration, and anger that had accumulated over the years came spilling out through your tears and stained Gwilym’s shirt. When you had calmed down, and your breathing evened out, he wiped your face with his thumbs.

“Can I tell you something?” he asked, and you nodded. “You are a beautiful woman. That’s just a physical law of the universe. But you are so much more than that. You’re kind and smart and funny and one of the most genuine people I’ve ever met. You don’t judge anyone, and you’re brave. You’ve worked hard to get where you are, and I admire that. So yes, you are beautiful. Not just your sweet face, my dear. But you.”

“I love you, Gwil,” you said, smiling at last.

“I love you too,” he replied.

You settled back into his arms and then he looked at you again.

“Are you seriously going to sing Bohemian Rhapsody to your coworker for his birthday?”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Imagine Rami having a bad day at work and is having a drink in a bar just to forget about his day. He meets a fan who is more than willing to help him let out some steam in the bathroom or backalley... Cheap, sleezy but hot... Dom Rami?

You looked over, down the bar at the man drinking alone. You recognized him immediately, and told the bartender you’d like to buy his drink. She nodded and went on with her work. You fixed your eyes on him, biting your lip with anticipation, debating going over and saying hello. Something in his body language told you he was not in the mood for being approached, so you decided against it. You sipped your own drink, then pulled out your phone to check Twitter.

“I’m ready to close out,” Rami said to the bartender, offering his card. 

“It’s taken care of,” you heard her say. “But that lady over there.”

You tried to focus on your phone but you could feel his eyes on you. Giving in, you looked up and wiggled your fingers at him.

“Thanks,” he said. “But it’s, uh, just me tonight.”

“Even so,” you returned. “Drink is still on me.”

“Thank you,” he said again, and he got up to approach you. “Let me get yours.”

“Don’t worry about it,” you said. “How often do you get to buy your favorite actor a drink?”

He looked at the floor bashfully. God, that made you hot. You rubbed your thighs together for some small bit of friction. 

“Rough day on set?” you asked. He said he wanted to be alone, but he wasn’t leaving, so you decided to shoot your shot. “You look exhausted.”

You tried to hold back a smirk when he took the bar stood beside you. 

“Yeah, actually, it was a shitty day,” he said, exasperated. “I don’t feel much like talking about it, though. I needed a drink just to calm down.”

“I understand,” you told him, meeting his gaze. “If only you had something to take your frustrations out on.”

His eyes darkened and you felt his hand move to your thigh beneath the bar. He gave it a rough squeeze.

“Don’t start something you can’t finish, girl,” he said quietly.

You leaned forward to whisper in his ear. “You’re underestimating me, Daddy.”

You threw some cash on the bar for the bartender and then looked at Rami expectantly. He took your hand and led you out of the bar, only he didn’t go out the front. Instead, you went out the side door and slipped into a dark alley. 

Immediately his lips crashed into yours, rough and desperate. He pushed you against the concrete building, shoving a knee between your legs to spread them for him. You rocked against his thigh, and he could feel the heat of you through his pants.

“Mmm, fuck,” he groaned. 

You smirked at him and reached for his belt. He grabbed your wrists and pinned them above your head. You gasped as your skin scraped the wall.

“Hands to yourself, baby,” he said.

His voice sent a shudder through you as a fresh wave of heat gathered at your core. You whined, aching and needy. 

“Rami,” you begged. “Touch me, please.”

He slowly trailed his fingers from your ribcage, down your stomach, and finally to your soaked folds. He slid your panties to the side to press into your clit before making light circles. You sighed and he chuckled. Without warning, he plunged a finger inside you. You gasped before moaning loudly. You were so wet, he added a second one before pumping into you at curling his fingers to your g-spot.

“F-fuck!” you cried. “Feels so good, Daddy.”

“You like that, huh?” he replied, nipping at your ear. “Just wait till you get my cock.”

He continued with his fingers, his thumb finding your clit, and you knew you weren’t going to last much longer. He picked up his pace and pressed harder on your sensitive nub. Just when you were on the cusp of release, he pulled away. You looked at him, shocked and breathless.

“On your knees,” he demanded.

You sank down, supporting your still shaking form on the wall. You had to catch you breath while he opened his pants and let his cock out. It was already rock hard. You reached out your hand toward it, but he slapped it away.

“What did I say?” he reminded you. “Hands behind your back. Just your mouth.”

You interlocked your fingers behind you, and just moved forward with your head. You started to take the tip between your lips, but he grabbed you by your hair and thrust forward, shoving his entire length into your mouth. You hollowed out your cheeks and bobbed your head to his rhythm. You gagged a little each time he hit the back of your throat. 

He grunted as he fucked your mouth, closing his eyes to the feeling of your lips around him. When he did look down, you met his gaze, and he sucked his bottom lip between his teeth to hold back.

“Shit, I’m close,” he hissed. “C’mere.”

He pulled you off of him and then turned you around so you faced the wall. Again, he pressed you into it, forcing himself between your legs. His hands gripped your hips and tugged them toward him. He lifted your skirt, hooked a finger in the waistband of your panties and tugged them down your legs. You shivered as the cool night air hit you.

He stuck his fingers in you again, checking your arousal, before pulling own and bringing his palm down on your ass with a hard smack. You gasped and moaned at the sting of it. Taking your encouragement he did it again. He massaged the area just afterward, soothing the already reddening skin.

“You ready, baby girl?” he asked.

“Give it to me, Daddy,” you told him.

He slammed into you, filling you up completely. You groaned and pushed back into him, so he bottomed out inside you. He began thrusting at a brutal pace. His hips snapped faster than you could arch back to meet him. Your cries of pleasure got louder and breathier as he took you like an animal. He reached around your waist to rub your clit again. Your walls clenched around him as he did so, and you knew you were close.

“Can I cum, Daddy?” you asked. “Please?”

“Do it, baby girl,” he urged.

You felt like you toppled over the edge as you screamed his name. He kept thrusting as you rode out your high. Your limbs were trembling with the intensity of it. He moaned and pressed his lips to your shoulder. 

“So good for me,” he breathed. “I wanna finish on your ass.”

You could only nod. He pulled out, and you whined a little at the loss of contact. You looked back at him as he pumped himself a few more times. He released at last, and hot ropes of his seed painted your ass. You both stood, chests heaving, and staring at each other in the night air. 

“You okay?” Rami asked.

“Better than okay,” you assured him. “That might have been the best fuck of my life.”

He laughed. “Well, then, you wanna see if we can top it? My hotel room has a magnificent bed.”

“Lead the way,” you agreed.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: could I request one where Brian has a significant other who struggles with ADHD? Like, the others don't know why she can't remember things very well, or focus, and Brian has to explain it after she starts to feel insecure?

“She forgot your birthday?” you heard Roger ask. 

You stood outside the door of Brian’s flat, holding the makeup birthday cake you made because you felt so bad about forgetting the previous week. 

“That doesn’t bother you?” John added.

“Not really,” Brian answered, and you could picture the way he shrugged his shoulders. “She can’t help it.”

“Can’t she, though?” Roger pressed. 

“She seems more scatterbrained than most,” John said. 

“If it doesn’t bother me, then why should it bother the two of you?” Brian returned. “We do what works for us.”

“We’re just looking out for you, mate,” said Roger. 

“What if you get married and she’s got to look after you in your old age? Stuff like that only gets worse,” said John.

“Okay, relax on the marriage stuff, alright?” Brian said. “Would I like to marry Y/N someday? Of course, but we’ve only just been together a year.”

“But it’s been a year of stress,” John said. “She’s forgotten dates, lost focus when you needed her, you even lost her at the shops.”

“That was one time!” Brian argued. “And she hadn’t taken her medication that day.”

“Her medication?” John asked.

“Yeah,” Brian said. “She’s got a condition. ADHD. She doesn't like to talk about it because she gets embarrassed, but it means she forgets a lot and she loses focus and she just can’t help it. She takes medication sometimes, but not a lot because it takes away her appetite. We all know how much that girl loves food.”

They chuckled together and then a beat of silence passed between them.

“Shit, mate, we’re sorry,” Roger finally said. “We had no idea there was a real reason. We just thought she was a little...daft, maybe. And we want you to be with someone who can keep up with your crazy brain.”

Brian laughed. “It’s alright, guys. I appreciate you looking out for me, but really, Y/N and I manage just fine. She’s never let me down.”

You smiled, even though you were a little hurt by John and Roger’s words. But you didn’t think you’d ever loved Brian more than in this moment. You tried so hard to be careful and attentive but you just couldn’t always, and he understood that. Now, it seemed, his bandmates understood as well. 

Just then, Freddie walked up the hall and stopped when he saw you. “Oh, hello, Y/N. How are you, darling?”

“Fine,” you said, and noticed you choked a little.

“How could you possibly be sad holding a cake that tempting?” he said, smiling.

You giggled and blinked back your tears. “It’s for Brian’s birthday.”

“Oh, fuck, that was last week wasn’t it?” he said. 

“I forgot too,” you admitted. “I felt really bad about it, so I’m trying to make up for it now.”

“What were you doing just standing outside the door, then?” he wondered. “Brian won’t hold it against you, you know. He’s such a forgiving dear, isn’t he?”

Your face flushed as you remembered the conversation you’d overheard. “He really is.”

“Let’s go in, then,” Freddie suggested. “Maybe if I’m with you, he’ll forgive me too.”

You chuckled, he put his arm around you, and you walked in together. 

“Surprise!” Freddie cried. “Sorry I’m late, but I ran into your sweet lover, Bri.”

Brian grinned and walked over to you, kissing your forehead. “Hello, my love.” He glanced down and saw the cake. “What’s all this?”

“Happy belated birthday!” you said, holding it out to him. “I’m so sorry I forgot.”

“You are so sweet,” he told you, taking the cake and placing it on the counter so he could kiss you for real. “Sweeter than any cake.”

“Honey, you haven’t even tried it,” you said.

“I don’t need to.”

“Will you two stop being gross so we can write some music?” Roger complained.

“I’m not writing anything until I’ve had a slice of this,” Freddie retorted, going for the cake. 

“Fred, the birthday boy is supposed to go first,” you said.

You went over and cut each of them a piece. They dug in and seemed to enjoy it.

“Did you make this, Y/N?” John asked.

You nodded. “I many have burned two before I got it down, but yes, I made it.”

Brian chuckled. “Did you forget they were in the oven?”

You looked down, as if very interested in your own shoes. “...yes.”

“God, you’re adorable,” he said. “Thank you for doing all of that for me.”

You looked up again, and smiled. As they finished up and started working, you cleaned up the dishes. When you finished, you watched Brian. You decided that this was one place, you’d never lose focus. 


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: could you write something about ben where he and the reader have been together for a bit now and she sees something on twitter about him still being on dating apps so she gets insecure but also mad and asks him about it? thank you you're the best!❤️

You sipped your coffee and opened your phone to check Twitter while Ben cooked breakfast. You liked to get updated on news and such to start your Saturdays. The taste of coffee and the smell of pancake batter cooking in the skillet made this the highlight of the week. Not to mention, Ben usually cooked shirtless, so you you got a bit of a show as well. He banged the spatula against the pan, drumming a beat. It was a habit he’d had since playing Roger Taylor.

“What song is it this morning?” you asked. 

“Radio Ga Ga,” he answered, chuckling. 

“Should I get this on video?” you wondered, smiling. “Send it to Roger to make sure you’ve still got it?”

“Oh, I’ve still got it,” he assured you, and grabbed a spoon as a second drum stick. 

Your phone dinged. Ignoring Ben, you glanced down and saw you had a DM on Twitter from a friend of yours. You opened it and saw she had sent you pictures. They were screenshots of a Tinder profile. Only, it was Ben’s. Two more trills of your phone and two more screenshots appeared in your inbox. Messages between him and another girl. You tapped the pictures and read the messages. They were time stamped from yesterday. And they were pretty filthy in content too.

“Ben,” you said, unsure where to even begin. “We agreed to delete our dating apps, right?”

“Yeah,” he said, raising an eyebrow at you. “Why?”

“Then explain this,” you snapped, sliding your phone across the counter.

He picked it up, his brow furrowed, and looked at the screen. His eyes went wide and he looked at you, appalled. 

“Babe, these are fake,” he said, urgency in his voice. “I swear, I haven’t been talking to anyone.”

“They’re screenshots, Ben!” you cried.

“Screenshots can be photoshopped!” he insisted. “Where did she get these?”

“She didn’t say,” you said. “But it doesn’t matter!”

“Of course it matters!” he returned. “This is a very serious thing you’re accusing me of! And it’s not fucking true!”

“God, everyone told me you were like this,” you groaned. “I should have just listened.”

“Listen to me, please!” he cried. “They’re not real! Either someone’s getting catfished or they manipulated these photos. You’ve got to trust me.”

“This makes that a pretty tall order, Ben,” you said.

“Fine,” he returned. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, handing it to you. “Go through my phone. I’ve got nothing to hide.”

You stared at him, dumbfounded. “Y-you want me to snoop around in your phone?”

“If that’s what it takes,” he said. “Go on, then. I’ll tell you the pass code too.”

He did, and you put it in. You swiped through his apps, which didn’t take long since he didn’t have many. There were no dating apps. You opened his photos and saw no screenshots of messages. You even went to his social media accounts, and saw he hadn’t answered any DMs from women. 

“Well,” you said, handing his phone back. “I just -”

It was his turn to be angry. “How could you think I would do that to you?!”

“We’re still new to this!” you shouted back. 

“Don’t you trust me?!” he yelled.

“Of course!”

“Then why are you so damn jealous?!”

“Because I fucking love you!” you screamed. 

“Well I love you too!” 

“This is the first time we’ve said that!” 

“I know! I’m gonna kiss you!”

“You better!”

He took two steps toward you and pulled you into him for a passionate kiss. Your arms coiled around his neck as your lips moved together, all anger forgotten.

“I’m sorry, Ben,” you said, quietly now.

“I’m sorry, too,” he replied. 

You held each other for another moment, enjoying the reverie of admitting love for the first time. Then the smell of smoke stopped you both in your tracks. 

“Oh, fuck, the pancakes!” he gasped. 

They weren’t salvageable, so he took you out for breakfast instead. He took a photo of you in the cafe, and posted it to Instagram. His caption: “My one and ONLY! I love you!”


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> could I request one where Brian has a significant other who struggles with ADHD? Like, the others don't know why she can't remember things very well, or focus, and Brian has to explain it after she starts to feel insecure?

“She forgot your birthday?” you heard Roger ask. 

You stood outside the door of Brian’s flat, holding the makeup birthday cake you made because you felt so bad about forgetting the previous week. 

“That doesn’t bother you?” John added.

“Not really,” Brian answered, and you could picture the way he shrugged his shoulders. “She can’t help it.”

“Can’t she, though?” Roger pressed. 

“She seems more scatterbrained than most,” John said. 

“If it doesn’t bother me, then why should it bother the two of you?” Brian returned. “We do what works for us.”

“We’re just looking out for you, mate,” said Roger. 

“What if you get married and she’s got to look after you in your old age? Stuff like that only gets worse,” said John.

“Okay, relax on the marriage stuff, alright?” Brian said. “Would I like to marry Y/N someday? Of course, but we’ve only just been together a year.”

“But it’s been a year of stress,” John said. “She’s forgotten dates, lost focus when you needed her, you even lost her at the shops.”

“That was one time!” Brian argued. “And she hadn’t taken her medication that day.”

“Her medication?” John asked.

“Yeah,” Brian said. “She’s got a condition. ADHD. She doesn't like to talk about it because she gets embarrassed, but it means she forgets a lot and she loses focus and she just can’t help it. She takes medication sometimes, but not a lot because it takes away her appetite. We all know how much that girl loves food.”

They chuckled together and then a beat of silence passed between them.

“Shit, mate, we’re sorry,” Roger finally said. “We had no idea there was a real reason. We just thought she was a little...daft, maybe. And we want you to be with someone who can keep up with your crazy brain.”

Brian laughed. “It’s alright, guys. I appreciate you looking out for me, but really, Y/N and I manage just fine. She’s never let me down.”

You smiled, even though you were a little hurt by John and Roger’s words. But you didn’t think you’d ever loved Brian more than in this moment. You tried so hard to be careful and attentive but you just couldn’t always, and he understood that. Now, it seemed, his bandmates understood as well. 

Just then, Freddie walked up the hall and stopped when he saw you. “Oh, hello, Y/N. How are you, darling?”

“Fine,” you said, and noticed you choked a little.

“How could you possibly be sad holding a cake that tempting?” he said, smiling.

You giggled and blinked back your tears. “It’s for Brian’s birthday.”

“Oh, fuck, that was last week wasn’t it?” he said. 

“I forgot too,” you admitted. “I felt really bad about it, so I’m trying to make up for it now.”

“What were you doing just standing outside the door, then?” he wondered. “Brian won’t hold it against you, you know. He’s such a forgiving dear, isn’t he?”

Your face flushed as you remembered the conversation you’d overheard. “He really is.”

“Let’s go in, then,” Freddie suggested. “Maybe if I’m with you, he’ll forgive me too.”

You chuckled, he put his arm around you, and you walked in together. 

“Surprise!” Freddie cried. “Sorry I’m late, but I ran into your sweet lover, Bri.”

Brian grinned and walked over to you, kissing your forehead. “Hello, my love.” He glanced down and saw the cake. “What’s all this?”

“Happy belated birthday!” you said, holding it out to him. “I’m so sorry I forgot.”

“You are so sweet,” he told you, taking the cake and placing it on the counter so he could kiss you for real. “Sweeter than any cake.”

“Honey, you haven’t even tried it,” you said.

“I don’t need to.”

“Will you two stop being gross so we can write some music?” Roger complained.

“I’m not writing anything until I’ve had a slice of this,” Freddie retorted, going for the cake. 

“Fred, the birthday boy is supposed to go first,” you said.

You went over and cut each of them a piece. They dug in and seemed to enjoy it.

“Did you make this, Y/N?” John asked.

You nodded. “I many have burned two before I got it down, but yes, I made it.”

Brian chuckled. “Did you forget they were in the oven?”

You looked down, as if very interested in your own shoes. “...yes.”

“God, you’re adorable,” he said. “Thank you for doing all of that for me.”

You looked up again, and smiled. As they finished up and started working, you cleaned up the dishes. When you finished, you watched Brian. You decided that this was one place, you’d never lose focus. 


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imagine being best friend with him, but you have feeling for him, but you feel really scared to confess your feelings (and he knows you have feeling for him because Joe and Rami knew it) . one night during a party he flirts with another woman and you feel your heart breaks. you decide to get outside, when a drunk guy comes in and starts to be really scary with you and stick you a lot. and Gwil arrives at that moment.

You watched Gwilym arrive to the party at Joe’s, and you beamed. Everywhere Gwilym went, he shone like the sun, and he didn’t even realize it. His smile, his eyes, and his heart just made everyone around him love him. You were no exception. Only, you were sure you loved him in a different way than he loved you.

Being Gwilym’s best friend was wonderful, but recently, after realizing your true feelings, it had become a little painful. Especially since you were certain he didn’t return them. Your eyes followed him as he approached another woman - a mutual friend - and she began to put her hand on his arm and giggle at the things he said. You felt your chest tighten as you watched. It was devastating to think that he might leave with her tonight. He might kiss her or even make love to her.

“Hey, Y/N,” said Joe as he and Rami approached, snapping you out of your own hurtful thoughts. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” you said, taking a large gulp of wine.

“You sure?” Rami asked.

You nodded, drumming your fingers against your glass.

Joe sighed. “Why don’t you just tell Gwilym how you feel?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” you lied.

“Everyone knows it,” Rami told you. “Including Gwil.”

You looked up, eyes wide. “What?!”

“You’re not exactly great at hiding it,” he said, chuckling.

You groaned. “Jesus…what am I going to do? He doesn’t…”

You looked back over to where Gwilym stood. The woman leaned her head against his shoulder. It felt like being punched in the gut.

“I need some air,” you said, and walked away before Joe or Rami could say anymore.

You walked out to the balcony and let the crisp night air cool your skin. Taking another drink of wine, you gazed out on the city. You wished Gwilym was with you.

“Hey, there,” said an unfamiliar voice from behind you.

You turned to face it. It was a man, who was clearly drunk, since he was stumbling as he approached you.

“Sorry,” you said. “I’m not really up for company right now.”

“C’mon,” he slurred. “You’re too pretty to be out here all alone.”

“Please, I - I have a boyfriend, and he’ll be out here any second -”

“I don’t see any boyfriend,” he said, laughing. “Any man would be stupid to leave a piece of ass like you all vulnerable.”

He stepped toward you and you stepped back. Frightened, you glanced toward the door, wondering how you could get past him and back inside safely. Then, to your immense relief, Gwilym emerged, saw you, and walked over.

“Hey, Y/N,” he said. He looked at the man. “If you could excuse us.”

He put his arm around your shoulders and led you to the other side of the balcony.

“Thank you,” you sighed.

“No problem,” he said. “Although, I’m sure you’re pretty used to things like that by now. Beautiful as you are.”

You squeezed your eyes shut and turned your face away, out toward the view of the city. “Don’t…don’t say things like that, Gwil.”

“Why?” he wondered.

“Because,” you said. “You know they mean something else to me. And I can’t take it anymore. I think I need a break…from our friendship.”

You looked at him again, trying to read his face, but his expression was difficult to pin down. Then, without warning, he bent down and kissed you. He just barely touched his lips to yours, giving you the opportunity to stop him. But you didn’t.He deepened the kiss and your heart thundered against your ribcage. It was everything you dreamed about and more, because it was real. It was Gwilym’s soft lips against yours. It was Gwilym’s warm hands on your waist. It was Gwilym’s heartbeat next to yours. It was all Gwilym.

He pulled away, smiling at you. “I want us to be more.”

“Let’s do it,” you agreed, taking his hand.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: I’m gonna need a part two to the Rami had a bad day and takes his frustration out behind the bar. For my sanity.

Your eyes fluttered open. Morning light peeked through the curtains and you sucked in a breath, remembering the events of the previous night. You rolled over, thinking you must be dreaming, but it was confirmed. You were in bed with Rami Malek. In his hotel room. After fucking him long into the night. Rolling over again, you reached for your phone. You had texts from almost everyone you knew, most asking where you were. You groaned when your noticed your battery was on 3%.

Rami stirred beside you. He blinked, brows furrowing from the brightness of the room, before turning his eyes to you. He smiled, and your heart melted a little.

“Hey,” he said groggily.

“Hey,” you replied. “Last night was….”

“Really fun,” he finished.

“The bed really is magnificent,” you joked. “I slept better than I have in a while. Although that might have been all the orgasms.”

He blushed, his hand coming to cover his face, and you giggled in disbelief. This man had choked you, spanked you, pulled your hair, and called you a good little slut the night before. Now you told him he pleased you and he was shy about it? You had to laugh. The duality of man indeed.

“You hungry?” he asked.

As if on cue, your stomach gave a low growl. “I’m starving.”

“Let’s get breakfast,” he suggested.

“You don’t have to do that,” you said, sitting up and playing with the fringes on comforter.

“What do you mean?” he returned.

“I had so much fun with you, Rami,” you said gently. “But we don’t have to pretend to make this more than it is. You don’t need to take me to breakfast, or text me later. I’m fine.”

He sat up too, his eyes examining your face. You looked back at him expectantly. Suddenly, he kissed you. It wasn’t anything like the night before. It was soft, gentle, romantic even. It was the kind of kiss the poets write about. You saw stars.

He pulled away, still holding your gaze. “It is…more than it is. I’ve never felt connected to someone so quickly. I want to see you again. And keep seeing you. For as long as you’ll let me.”

“Hard to say no after a kiss like that,” you said with a shaky smile. “But okay.”

He grinned. “Great! So, where’s a good place for breakfast?”

You listed off a few options, and decided on somewhere. As you got dressed - Rami let your borrow a t-shirt of his - you felt a little hopeful. For the first time in a long time. It wasn’t the most conventional way to start seeing someone, but that was never your style. And when would get another chance to go out with Rami Malek?

You left his hotel room hand in hand and ordered an Uber to take you to the cafe. You never did text your friends back. Your phone eventually died, but you hadn’t even looked at it. You just enjoyed every second you spent with Rami.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: imagine take care of Rami when he's sick, THE MOST FLUFFY thing you can ! 😇

“Uuuuggghhhh,” Rami groaned, grabbing his stomach and curling into a ball. “I feel awful.”

You walked over to the bed. You had been up for a few hours and had done some much needed cleaning around the house.

“You sure it’s not just from being out with Joe last night?” you joked, taking a seat beside him.

He shook his head. “Don’t tease me, Y/N, I feel like death.”

“C’mere,” you said. “Let me feel your face.”

Slowly, he crawled over to where you stood. You pressed your hand to his forehead. It was hot, and you could feel the sweat on his skin.

“You’re right, you’re burning up,” you said. You pushed him back against the pillows and pulled the comforter up to his chin, tucking it around him for good measure. You went to the bathroom and returned with the thermometer. He opened his mouth and closed his lips around it as you waited. It beeped and when you checked the number it was one hundred degrees fahrenheit.

“You’ve got a high fever,” you told him. “Lie down and don’t move. I’m going to make you some soup. Do you think you can get it down?”

“I can try,” he said miserably.

You went downstairs and heated some chicken noodle soup. You prepared a tray to take up to him, complete with the soup, crackers, and some juice. As carefully as possible, you carried it upstairs and into the bedroom. You placed the tray on his lap and helped him sit up. His hands were shaky, so you ended up bringing the spoon to his mouth. He ate a few bites, but then he stopped.

“I can’t,” he said, lying back again. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it,” you told him. “I do need you to drink the juice though. We need to get some fluids in you.”

You had the good sense to bring a straw so when you brought the cup to him, there wasn’t any risk of a spill. He sipped it, and then looked at you.

“Can I finish the rest of it later?” he asked.

“Sure,” you said, putting the glass on the nightstand.

You took the tray off the bed and brought it to the dresser. You walked back over to him, sitting on the edge of the bed, and took his hand.

“Honey, is there anything else I can do for you?” you asked. “You want me to make a doctor’s appointment?”

He shook his head again. “No, I hate the doctor.”

“I know, baby, but what if you need something?”

“You’re all I’m ever gonna need.”

You giggled. “Romantic as that is, I’m not a medical professional.”

He gave your hand a gentle squeeze. “Will you hold me?”

“Of course.”

You joined him on the bed and opened your arms. He snuggled closer to you, resting his head on your chest. You ran your fingers through his hair. He moaned again.

“Oh, my poor baby,” you said kissing his still burning forehead.

He began to shiver and you tugged the blankets around his shoulders again.

“You gotta stay warm,” you said.

“Are you sure this is okay?” he asked. “I don’t want you to get sick.”

“This is fine,” you assured him. “I know if I do, you’ll be there for me.”

“I love you, you wonderful woman.”

“I love you too, Rami.”


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Imagine Gwil (agaiiiin haha) was gone since one month without you for the promo for a movie. and you decide to go to the airport, when you see him you throw yourself directly in his arms. you can not help but touch him all over the face and kiss him. he tells you that he is very tired and when you come back home you take care of him, you make him to eat, then when watching TV you take him in your arms and you stroked his hair. and he tells you he is very happy to have finally returned.

You walked briskly into the airport, eager to see Gwilym after a long month apart. It was a month that felt more like a year. He was so busy, he barely had time to call you, and when he did, he often fell asleep on the phone. You understood. It was all part of his job, but it made you miss him so terribly you ached.

He had texted you when he landed to give you time to arrive and wait for him while he went to baggage claim. He originally told you he would just get a cab home, but you insisted on picking him up. The anticipation of waiting any longer would have basically killed you.

You waited made your way to baggage claim, your heart racing with your increased excitement. You spotted him first - knowing that frame and profile from anywhere. He looked exhausted, but you had never felt more energized. When he turned his head, seeing you at last, you broke into a run, shoving people out of your path.

You leapt into his arms, your legs hooking around his waist, and he wrapped his arms around you as you both laughed with joy. You kissed him everywhere your lips could reach, not caring that everyone at the airport could see your mushy scene. You had your Gwilym home and you were going to show him how much you missed him.

“Welcome home,” you said when he set you down and you pulled away.

“Thank you, darling,” he returned, pressing his lips to your forehead. “I’ve missed you so much.”

“I’ve missed you more,” you said.

He chuckled and grabbed his bag before taking you hand and following you to your car. You helped him load his things into the trunk and then you started on your drive home. You held his hand the whole time, as if not touching him meant he would be suddenly gone again.

“How was the trip?” you asked.

“Tiring,” he told you. “I’m so exhausted.”

He leaned his head back and closed his eyes to prove the point.

“I’ve got dinner waiting at home,” you said. “So don’t get too comfortable.”

He nodded. When you got back to your house, Gwilym was touched by all the effort you’d put in. Candles, flowers, soft music, the works. You had carefully set it up and made his favorite meal.

“You’re so wonderful, Y/N,” he told you, kissing your temple. “This looks amazing!”

You sat down to dinner and he told you all about his trip. It sounded very exciting and fun. You were happy to get the details he wasn’t able to share on the phone. Mostly, you liked listening to Gwilym talk about his work. He got so passionate. It was one of the many things you loved about him.

After dinner and dessert, you moved to the couch to watch some Netflix and relax. Gwilym leaned onto you, settling between your legs and resting his head on your chest. You gently ran your fingers through his dark locks. His eyes fell closed at the feeling and you hummed with contentment.

“Have I told you today how lucky I am to be with you?” he murmured into your sweater.

“You could stand to mention it more,” you teased.

“I am the luckiest man in the world,” he said. “I have you to come home to.”

“And you always will,” you promised him.


	30. Chapter 30

You squirmed with excitement in  your set, giving Rami’s hand a gentle squeeze. You couldn’t believe after a year of planning, decision making, and organizing, the wedding was over and you were on your way to your honeymoon on the island of San Andres, Colombia. You had  the window seat because your husband knew how much you loved to watch take off. 

Rami looked over at you and smiled. He leaned over and pecked your lips before saying “I love you” in Arabic into your ear. You giggled and kissed him again before the flight attendant came over to take your drink order. When she moved to the lady across the aisle from you, you couldn’t help but overhear.

“Would it be possible for me to change seats?” the woman asked.

The flight attendant looked surprised. “I’m sorry, ma’am, this fight is full. Can I ask what’s wrong with the seat you have?”

The woman turned eyes on Rami, looked him up and down, and then looked back at the flight attendant. “I guess I’ll take my chances.”

You scanned Rami’s face and you saw his jaw clench. The flight attendant moved on, and you looked at the woman, who was now angrily pulling a book out of her bag.

“Excuse me,” you said, leaning over Rami to address her. “Is there a problem? Have we done something to offend you?”

Rami’s eyes snapped to you and he tried to give a subtle shake of his head, but you ignored him as you waited for her to answer you. 

“You can’t blame me for being nervous hearing people like him speak their language,” the woman said defensively. “Don’t try and make me out to be the bad guy here.”

“You’re doing a perfectly fine job of that yourself,” you snapped. 

“Y/N, don’t do this,” Rami said under his breath.

You continued to ignore him. “For your information, my husband was telling me that he loves me.”

“I’m sure that’s what he says to all his wives,” she said with a sneer. She addressed Rami now. “What number is she, huh?”

Your mouth fell open. The other passengers were looking on now, but you were too angry to feel embarrassed. Rami hid his face in his hands.

“I see there’s no ring on your finger,” you spat. “Are all the ‘good’ Klan members taken?”

“Y/N!” Rami gasped. 

“I’m not backing down, Rami,” you whispered to him. “She can’t treat you like that.”

The woman opened her mouth to respond when the flight attendant returned. 

“Is everything okay here?” she asked. “I heard raised voices.”

“Has that man’s bag been thoroughly checked?” the woman said before you could start to explain.

“Ma’am, every passenger has been through airport security,” the flight attendant said, seeming to understand. 

“If only people could be checked for racism,” you interjected.

“Oh, my God,” Rami groaned, hiding his face again.

“Speak while you can, girl,” the woman returned. “Before he puts a burqa on you and beats you like all the other terrorists.”

“Oh, I’ll show you terror, bitch!” you yelled, unbuckling your seatbelt to clamor over Rami. 

“Shit, Y/N, no!” he cried, putting his arms around your waist and holding you back. 

You struggled wildly against him, anger pumping through your veins at the injustice of it all. The woman started screaming and cowering in her seat, though you hadn’t gotten anywhere near her.

The flight attendant called security, and all three of you were escorted off the plane. You took a seat as Rami went to arrange a new flight for you. The woman left without saying anything else. You sat, fuming, but you could tell Rami was angrier. It made your own rage quiet down when you saw him approach. He didn’t say anything at first. He just sat down in the seat next to you, his leg bouncing with irritation.

“Rami,” you said gently.

“Why did you do that?” he snapped. “Why did you have to get involved?”

“Because she was being ridiculous!” you said indignantly. “I’m not gonna let anyone talk that way to you! Would you let that happen to me?”

“It wouldn’t -” he stopped himself. 

“No, say it,” you insisted.

“It wouldn’t ever happen to you, Y/N,” he said, and your heart ached at the bitterness you heard there. “Because you’re white.”

You heaved a sigh. “You’re right, Rami, it wouldn’t happen to me. But what if it was something else, then? A man harassing me or talking about my body? Would you be able to let that slide?”

“That’s different,” he said. 

“How?” you demanded.

“Because something like that is a threat to you.”

“People like her are a threat to you and everyone who looks like you!” you said. “I won’t let them sit comfortably in their bigotry, it’s not fair!”

“The world isn’t fair!” he cried. “Stuff like that is going to happen to me, okay? It’s just a fact of my life. It’s unfair and it’s not right, but I have to be the bigger person. You have to be graceful or it only makes things worse.”

“You shouldn’t have to be the bigger person!” you insisted. “Not when someone else is being so blatantly shitty!”

You glared at each other for a moment before you took his left hand, his wedding band shining in the fluorescent light. You brought your own over and put it beside his.

“You see these?” you said gently. “We made a promise. Part of that promise is to protect each other from the rest of the world. I will  _ never _ sit by and let someone treat you with disrespect. I will never back down when someone calls you something that you aren’t. I will never stop fighting for you, Rami. I love you too much.”

You cupped his cheek with your hand and made him look at you. His eyes shone with tears that he blinked back.

“I love you too, Y/N,” he returned shakily. “So much.”


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hello love! Could I request a fic where Joe is comforting his girlfriend for having PTSD and can't be near any sudden noises? Like, one day Ben or one of the boys accidently makes a loud sudden noises and she started freaking out?

You perched yourself comfortably in Joe’s lap, handing him the beers you’d fetched. He passed them to Gwilym, Ben, Rami, and Lucy. The six of you hadn’t been all together in a while, but it was your engagement party, and they (thankfully) all made it.

The party hadn’t started yet. In fact, it was going to be at a restaurant and much later. But Joe wanted to catch up with his closest friends before the remaining friends and family surrounded you. It was a great time seeing them again.

“So,” said Ben after taking a sip of his beer. “When can we have a bachelor party?”

Joe looked at you. “Y/N and I haven’t really talked about that yet. What do you think, babe?”

You shrugged. “You can have a bachelor party. I just don’t want it to be the day before the wedding.”

“We can work with that,” said Rami.

“Well then you’ve got to have a bachelorette party, Y/N,” Lucy chimed in.

“Same rules apply,” Joe said. “Not the day before the wedding.”

You shook on it and laughed.

“Do you already have something in mind, Ben?” you asked.

A wicked grin claimed his handsome face. “Oh, I’ve got so much in mind.”

“That’s not a good sign,” Gwilym joked.

“Give us some specifics,” Rami said.

“I don’t like to say in front of ladies,” Ben protested, smirking.

You rolled your eyes. “You’re an infant.”

You all laughed together, and continued discussing the upcoming wedding. You and Joe had set a date, but almost everything else was up in the air. You didn’t have a venue or a theme or anything yet. You were still enjoying being fiances.

“What have you got in mind for your dress?” asked Lucy.

“Oh, let me show you,” you said, climbing off of Joe’s lap and retrieving your phone.

You opened up your pinterest board of wedding ideas - most of them dresses. You showed her the different silhouettes you liked, and she advised you on material, but you both agreed getting a venue would help decide the dress too. Then, everything stopped when you heard glass shattering across the room.

Memories of your childhood swam before you at the trigger. Your father screaming until he was hoarse, throwing anything he could get his hands on, breaking valuables and trinkets. You would cry and he would break more, shouting at you to stop.

“Shit, sorry,” said Ben lightly, grabbing a towel to wipe up the foamy liquid.

You couldn’t answer. You were trembling all over, trapped in your trauma. Joe came over to you, taking your shaking hands and making you look at him.

“Y/N,” he said softly. “I’m right here, baby. You’re safe. You never have to go back there.”

You nodded, slowly coming back to him. His kind face showed up in your vision and your heart rate slowed a little. You took a breath you hadn’t realized you were holding.

“Sorry,” you whispered.

“No worries,” he assured you.

“I’m sorry, Y/N,” Ben said. “It was an accident, I swear.”

“It’s alright, Ben,” you said. “Just…that sound. It brings up some stuff.”

“We’ll be more careful,” Gwilym promised.

“Thank you, guys,” you said.

“You’re part of the family now,” said Rami. “We’ll always look out for you.”


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Could you do a cute little fluff(or smut lol) with Bri where the reader is sick and passes out and has to go to the hospital? Sorry its so ANGSTY lol but im really sick and i just want some good fluff

You’d been feeling a bit woozy all day. But you weren’t about to miss Brian’s show. You adored watching him play, and you’d never missed a show yet. You didn’t have any alcohol since you were feeling so poorly, but you didn’t have any water either. You just wanted to focus on the music. You snuck backstage to see Brian beforehand. He grinned at you and pulled you into a long armed hug.

“Goodness, love, are you alright?” he asked, concern falling over his sweet eyes. “You feel a bit clammy.”

“I’m fine,” you lied. “Really, Bri. Just tired from a long day at work. I just want to relax and watch you lot kill it tonight.”

“Thank you,” he returned. “We’ve got to warm up, but I’ll see you out there, yeah?”

“Of course!”

He pecked your lips and you made your way back out to the crowd. Your vision blurred as you walked, and you stumbled a little, falling into another girl.

“Watch it!” she snapped.

“Sorry,” you mumbled, holding your head.

What was going on with you?

Finally, the band emerged and took their places on stage. You pushed through the crowd to have a clear view of Brian. Not that it was usually a problem since the man was so tall. He flashed you another smile and you tried to return one, but your stomach churned. You knew instantly that you were going to throw up. You turned tail and fled to the bathroom.

You fell on your knees on the hard tile floor, not even bothering to close the stall door. You wretched into the toilet, carefully keeping your hair out of the way as you went. When you finished, you sat back, panting. You somehow stood up on your shaking legs and went over to the sink. Even though you’d puked, you didn’t feel any better. In fact, you felt a little worse.

You had to get out of the bathroom, though. You just pushed the door open and stepped back out into the dimly lit bar when you felt it. You were going to faint. You found Brian’s eyes again but barely held his gaze a second before everything went black.

When you opened your eyes, you found the white lights around you blinding. Also, you were in an unfamiliar bed. A familiar hand was holding yours, though. You looked to your right, and saw Brian, sitting beside you looking absolutely frantic.

“Oh, thank goodness you’re up,” he sighed when he saw your eyes were open.

“Did you leave your show?” you asked.

“Of course,” he said simply. “I saw you go down and I didn’t waste any time.”

“You didn’t need to do that,” you told him. “I hope Freddie and the rest aren’t too upset.”

“They understood,” he assured you.

A beat passed and then the doctor entered the room.

“Glad to see you’re awake,” he said. “We ran some test and did your bloodwork. Looks like you’re going to be fine.”

“What happened?” Brian asked.

“Just a little case of dehydration mixed with morning sickness,” the doctor explained.

“M-morning sickness?” you repeated, wondering if you’d heard him right.

“Yes, Ms. Y/L/N,” he said. “You’re pregnant.”

You and Brian exchanged shocked glances.

“Pregnant…” Brian whispered.

“I’ll give you two a moment,” the doctor said. “But a nurse will be in soon with an IV to get Y/N hydrated again. You’ve got to be extra careful now.”

He left and you stared at Brian. You already knew how you felt about him. So you knew how you felt about having his baby.

“How do you feel?” he asked.

“Honestly, Bri, I’m thrilled,” you said.

A smile spread across his face as well. “Good! I am too!” He took both your hands now. “We should probably get married soon, d’you think?”

“Yes!”


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Joe as John Deacon in Bo rap kissing reader for first time, lots of fluff please 💜💜💜

The wine flowed and the music swayed. It was such an incredible date. John was so polite and thoughtful, and he listened when you talked. He was genuine and sweet. You couldn’t help but blush when you thought of him, even when he was right next to you.

He currently spun you around on a dance floor before pulling you close to him. You beamed at him, you arm draping over his shoulder as you swayed together once again.

“Do you know how handsome you are?” you asked.

He looked away, flushed. “Stop it.”

“I’m serious, John,” you said. “You’re a really good-looking man.”

“I’m really not much to look at next to you, Y/N,” he replied.

“Thank you,” you said sweetly.

“I mean it too,” he continued. “You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen in real life.”

You laughed. “My, what a compliment!”

He chuckled. Then you just stared into each other’s eyes. One thing you loved about being around John was that you never actually had to speak to understand each other. Glances and gestures communicated it all. Like you were on the same wavelength. Your minds and hearts perfectly in sync.

“Why don’t we take a break and get some water?” he suggested.

“Sure,” you agreed, and followed him back to your table.

John looked particularly handsome in just the flickering light of the candle at the table, but you refrained from saying so, so you wouldn’t embarrass him again. He got up to fetch some drinks, and when he returned you thanked him again. You sipped your cocktail and could feel his eyes on you.

“What is it, John?” you asked.

“It’s nothing,” he said, looking away again.

“We’re best friends,” you reminded him. “You can tell me anything, you know.”

His eyes returned to you and you saw them flicker down to your lips just once.

“I just…I really wanna kiss you, Y/N,” he said quietly. “I’ve felt really strongly about you since we met, but I didn’t want to scare you. But…fuck, I want to be more than best friends.”

With each word, your smile grew. It was what you’d been hoping to hear from him for so long now, especially since he’d been taking you out properly.

“Kiss me,” you whispered.

In a millisecond, his lips were on yours. He was tender and sweet, but you could feel he was holding back.

“Like you mean it,” you breathed.

That was all the encouragement he needed. He pressed hard into you, his arms winding around your waist to pull you toward him. He wanted as much contact as possible, so your chests were touching, and he held you in that embrace. Your hands found his hair, running your fingers through it. The way his lips moved sent a heat wave through you. A fire that could never be quenched.

“Let’s get out of here,” you said, breathless from the greatest kiss of your life. But you wanted more.

“Alright,” he agreed, taking your hand.

You followed him out of the club all the way to your flat. When you got there, he kissed you again as soon as the door clicked shut. You were certain you wanted more than kissing from John, but when you reached for his belt, he stopped you.

“Wait,” he said. “We’re just getting started, okay? I don’t want to rush anything.”

“You don’t…you don’t want to make love to me?” you wondered.

“Believe me, I do,” he said. “But not tonight, love. I just wanna kiss you. And hold you. I wanna do this right, okay?”

It somehow made you want him even more. But you relented. You spent the evening with John, talking, laughing, and kissing. He held you until you fell asleep.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Good afternoon my darling! I was hoping you would bless me with your writing. Maybe one where the reader has a thick Midwestern accent and the boys all tease her for it, so she makes fun of them playfully back?

“I’m sorry, Y/N, it’s just hilarious that you make bag sound like beg,” said Ben, chuckling.

“That’s how everyone in Minnesota says it!” you argued. 

“What is it with midwesterners flattening vowels?” Joe wondered. “You’re practically Canadian with that accent.”

“Fuck off,” you grumbled. 

“If you listen carefully, you can catch the subtle differences between Minnesota, Wisconsin, and Ohio,” Rami pointed out.

“How would you know, California boy?” you retorted. 

“I went to school in Indiana,” he said.

“That’s completely different!” you insisted.

“Of all the accents in America, I must say the Midwest one is the weirdest,” Gwilym added. “I’m with Joe, the flat vowels just really throw me off.”

“No, English accents are ridiculous,” you said. “Like, it’s Tuesday, not  _ chews _ -day. It’s literally, not  _ litch _ erally. I mean, what the hell is that?”

Ben and Gwil laughed.

“Okay, that’s fair,” Ben conceded.

You weren’t done. “And that’s another thing! At least in America we say the r’s. Fair. Not fayah.”

“That’s not how we say it!” he protested.

“Okay, can we all just agree that New Yorkers have the best accent?” Joe said.

“What? No!” you returned. “New Yorkers think they’re so fancy.”

“They really just add syllables they don’t need,” Rami added.

“They also don’t say most of their r’s,” said Gwil.

“Okay, let’s go back to making fun of midwesterners, oh my God,” Joe said, putting his hands up in surrender.

“Ugh, you guys suck,” you groaned.

“You know what I think we can all actually agree on?” said Ben. “The worst accent is Texas.”

Everyone nodded and spoke their agreements. At least you were on the same team in one aspect.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: i have a request but i don't know if it's a good one. imagine having a dog with Gwil (haha sorry i love him so much), but you are on the point of losing him and you bring it to the veterinarian because nothing can be done. You are there until his last minute with Gwil, and you try not to cry, but when your dog dies you crumple in tears in his arms. When you come back Gwil takes care of you and tell you how strong you have been.

You set the dish down in front of your golden retriever, who you’d had since you were in college. He had not been eating lately, and you were becoming so worried you were actually losing sleep over it. Gwilym helped to comfort you in any way he could, but you were so scared to lose the best friend who had gotten you through some of the most turbulent times of your life. In fact, you knew Gwilym was the one because your dog took to him right away. He’d practically introduced you by running up to him in the park.

“C’mon, Doodle,” you said gently. “Can you be a good boy and eat your breakfast for me?”

He whined and looked away. Then he sighed as he rested his head on his paws. You looked at him, tears welling up in your eyes.

“Good morning, love,” Gwilym said as he entered the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. He saw you standing by the dish and the expression on your face. “Doodle still isn’t eating, huh?”

You shook your head. “And he hasn’t moved in a day. I can’t get him to go outside or for a walk or anything.”

“Maybe we should take him to the vet,” Gwilym suggested. “Something’s clearly wrong.”

Slowly, you nodded. Gwil called your vet and made an appointment for that afternoon. You sat with Doodle for most of the day, hardly eating anything yourself. You tried to get him to play with his favorite toy, but he only looked at you with a blank stare. His tail didn’t even twitch.

When the time came for the appointment, Gwilym had to carry Doodle in the car because the latter couldn’t even stand. It pained you to watch. You sat in the back seat with Doodle all the way to the vet, when Gwil had to carry him again.

You waited anxiously while they ran tests. Your leg bounced and you chewed your nails down to nubs. Gwilym tried to calm you down, but nothing worked. When the doctor returned, you leapt from your seat and looked at her. From her face, you knew what she had to say was not good news.

“I’m sorry, guys, but Doodle has cancer,” she said. 

It felt like she slapped you.

“What can be done?” asked Gwilym.

“Not much,” she told him. “I’m afraid it’s in late stages. He’s too old to operate on, and any other treatment would just make his day-to-day life harder.”

“Wh...what are you saying?” you asked, your throat tightening.

“I know it’s hard, but in my professional opinion, I would suggest saying goodbye today,” she said. “You can try the treatments if you’re not ready, but it won’t buy him much more time, and the time he would have would be painful for you and for him.”

“Well...I don’t want him to suffer,” you said. You looked at Gwil. “Can this really be it?”

“It’s what’s best for him, love,” he said. “I know how much you love him.”

You swallowed hard. “I want to be with him.”

“That’s perfectly alright,” the vet said. “You can both come in.”

You followed her into the exam room and laid down beside Doodle. He snuggled closer to you as you wrapped your arms around him, burying your face in his coat. You held him close and whispered to him how much you loved him until he was gone.

Gwilym had to practically carry you to the car. You sobbed the whole ride home, feeling like your heart had been ripped from your chest. You could hardly breathe from the weight of your grief. When you got home, you threw yourself onto the bed and wept some more.

You felt Gwilym crawl into bed beside you and you allowed him to wrap you up in his arms. Your tears quickly stained his shirt and he stroked your hair. You looked up and saw his face was tear stained too. You had both loved Doodle so much over the years.

“I’m so sorry, love,” he whispered to you.

“I’m sorry too,” you returned through sobs. “He did so much for me. He even brought me to you.”

He held you a little tighter. “I’m so grateful he did. You did the right thing. He was ready, I think. I know you weren’t, but you did so well, my brave dear. I’m so proud of you.”


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: hello queen Kelsey I am living for your writing, you have been posting so much and I wanted to thank you for keeping me going! I'm sorry to add to your list of requests but would you be willing to write an angsty one shot where reader and ben are basically in a relationship but he has not officially asked her to be his girlfriend. She's really happy with where they're at and doesn't want to rush him but when she realises he still has all those pictures of his ex on his insta she gets insecure❤️

You stretched out in bed, feeling tired and satisfied after your night with Ben. Of course, he was already up and out for a run, but you knew he’d be back soon. You turned over and saw that he’d left you a note on your nightstand. It was just a heart with a “B” next to it, but you were still touched. He didn’t like to leave you without saying goodbye in some way. 

You got up and dressed in some leggings and Ben’s hoodie before padding out to the kitchen to start on some breakfast. You made eggs for Ben and toast for yourself. As you cooked, you thought about your relationship with Ben. You weren’t officially boyfriend and girlfriend or anything. After all, you’d only been seeing each other for a couple weeks. Strangely enough, the lack of labels didn’t bother you. You were having so much fun. Why mess it up by asking stupid questions?

Your roommate came through the door. You were only a little disappointed she wasn’t Ben. She smirked when she saw the extra set of keys on the ring and Ben’s dress shoes by the door.

“Have a good night with Ben?” she teased

You grinned. “I had a fantastic night with Ben.”

“I don’t know enough about him,” she said. “I’m gonna stalk his social media.”

“He doesn’t post that often,” you told her.

“Still.”

You flipped Ben’s eggs while she scrolled through his page.

“Anything interesting?” you asked.

“Just Bohemian Rhapsody stuff,” she sighed. “Oh, shit.”

You whipped around. “What? What’s oh shit?”

“He’s got a lot of pictures of his ex still up,” she said.

She turned the phone around so you could see. It was true. It made your heart ache a little to look at. Ben hugging this girl and laughing. Ben kissing her on the cheek. Ben laying on the beach with her. She was really pretty too.

“You okay?” your roommate asked.

“Yeah,” you lied. “I mean, Ben and I aren’t even serious. I can’t be jealous.”

She raised an eyebrow at you. “Whatever you say, Y/N. I’m going back to bed. My own wonderful boyfriend wore me out!”

She disappeared into her room and suddenly the word “boyfriend” began to eat at you in a way it never had before. You put Ben’s breakfast on a plate and wondered who you were doing this for. Your fuck buddy? That wasn’t what  you wanted. Ben meant more to you than that. Now you couldn’t help but wonder if you meant more to him.

“Good morning, dove,” Ben said as he came through the door, hot and sweaty and wonderfully shirtless.

“Morning,” you returned, trying not to sound short.

“Did you make me breakfast?” he asked, noticing the plate on the counter. He placed a kiss on your cheek. “You’re the sweetest!”

He took a seat at the barstool and you looked at him.

“Could you pass me a fork?” he requested. 

You yanked the drawer open, snatched up a fork, and tossed it at him. He frowned.

“What’s the matter?” he asked.

“Your stupid Instagram,” you blurted out.

“You’re angry with me...because of Instagram?”

“I’m not angry,” you insisted.

“Clearly you are because a moment ago you were ready to skewer me with that fork,” he said. “What’s up? Be honest.”

“What am I to you, Ben?” you asked. “What is it we’re doing here?”

“You’re a person and we’re enjoying each other’s company,” he said.

“Do you...do you want more than that?”

You held each other’s gaze for several long moments. He sighed, stood up, and came back around the counter to pull you into his arms.

“Of course I do,” he said. “I really care about you, Y/N.”

“I care about you too,” you whimpered. “So, why don’t you want me to be your girlfriend?”

He took a step back and looked at you, his brow furrowed. “Are you not my girlfriend?”

“You haven’t asked me to be or said anything about it,” you said.

He laughed. “Good Lord, I’ve been telling everyone you’re my girlfriend for weeks!”

“You have?!” you gasped, joining his laughter. “Does this mean I can call you my boyfriend now?”

“I would love it if you did!” he said.

You laughed together and hugged again. He kissed the top of your head.

“So, how did Instagram send you down this rabbit hole?” he asked.

“Oh, well, my roommate stalked your page and showed me there were still pictures of your ex up,” you explained, embarrassed now. 

He chuckled. “I see. Jealousy. D’you want me to take them down?”

“Only if you want to,” you said. “It’s your page.”

“I will,” he assured you. “So I can fill it up with pictures of my new girlfriend.”


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: hello,, could i please request a Joe Mazzello fic based in ww1 where the reader is a nurse on the front line and they meet Joe whilst tending to an injury he has and they like fall n love

The hospital was overflowing with sick and wounded. You were doing everything you could to make these poor soldiers comfortable, but nothing could take away what they’d been through in the French countryside.

Things were settling down for the night, and the other nurses were beginning to head home, but you often stayed, offering to read to the ones who had trouble falling asleep. It meant your days were long, but you didn’t care. It was nothing compared to what they had sacrificed. You found the one you’d be reading to tonight, a Corporal Joe Mazzello. When you took your set, he glanced over at you.

“Hello,” he said groggily. “Thanks for doing this, Nurse…?”

“Y/N,” you told him. “It’s no problem.”

“You don’t have a husband or children who need you?” he wondered.

You shook your head. “No husband and no children. And even if I did have those things, you lads need me more.”

“You’re generous,” he said. “What are you reading for me?”

“A Christmas Carol,” you told him. 

“Seems appropriate,” he said. “I almost forgot it’s Christmas Eve.”

“Me too,” you admitted with a small smile. “You must be missing your family terribly.”

“I’m in pretty good company here,” he replied.

You were thankful for the dark candlelight or he might have seen you blush.

“Let’s begin, shall we?” you said, clearing your throat. “ _ Marley was dead, to begin with. There was no doubt whatever about that. The register of his burial… _ ”

You read well into the night, Joe stopping you occasionally to make a comment that never failed to make you laugh. You found yourself enjoying this time with him. In fact, you’d rather it didn’t end. His smile and his humor, even after everything he’d been through, made you really admire him.

When you finished, you looked at each other for a beat. Then you closed the book and set it aside. He had a content expression on his face and for a moment, you thought he might have actually fallen asleep.

“Corporal?” you said softly.

“You can call me Joe,” he returned.

You blushed again. “I don’t know if that would be proper.”

“You English are entirely too concerned with propriety.”

“What’s wrong with propriety?”

“Nothing, but adhering too strongly to it can lead to an incredibly dull life.”

“How’s the leg, Corporal?” you asked, changing the subject.

“Joe,” he corrected. “And it’s throbbing, same as usual.”

“Let me get you something,” you said, getting to your feet.

He grabbed your hand to stop you. “No, don’t. Save it. I can manage.”

“You don’t have to manage,” you told him, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. “I’ll be right back, I promise.”

You were true to your word and returned with his medicine in just under two minutes.You held it out to him and helped him take it.

“Better for you, Corporal?” you wondered.

“Joe,” he repeated. “And yes. Thank you.”

Another beat passed.

“Where are you from?” he asked.

“Not far from here, actually,” you told him. “My father’s a lawyer in town. That’s where I grew up. What about you?”

“I’m from New York,” he said. “A much bigger town.”

“I’ve never been,” you said. “Although I’ve heard it’s wonderful.”

“Well, when all this is over, you can come and visit me there,” he suggested. “I’ll show you around.”

“Very well, then,” you agreed, smiling. 

The clock chimed, and you both looked over to see it was midnight. You turned back to face him and gasped a little. He was holding mistletoe and grinning. Your face burned.

“Would you be so kind?” he asked, a teasing lilt to his tone.

“Well, I - it’s just - I’m - huh,” you stammered. 

“You don’t have to, I won’t be offended,” he assured you. “I know my mug isn’t the most exciting to look at.”

“What?” you returned. “No, it’s just...I’ve never kissed anyone before.”

“I would be honored to be your first kiss,” he said. “If you want to kiss me.”

You nodded and then slowly took a seat beside him on the bed. His hand came up to cup your cheek and you closed your eyes to the warmth of it. He let you come to him, at your pace, and you finally put your lips to his. 

He was gentle with you. Just barely grazing your neck with his fingers as his lips moved slowly with yours. It made your heart flutter. When you broke apart, he smiled at you.

“Merry Christmas, Y/N.”

“Merry Christmas, Joe.”


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Brian x reader wedding day lots of fluff please 💜❤️

The woman in the mirror was one you hardly recognized. It was your face to be sure, but you had on makeup so precise and your hair was so carefully pinned up, you looked so different. You supposed that was how every bride felt on her wedding day. That was another shock. After everything, you were finally to the day. 

You bridesmaids had cooed over you before they left, telling you Brian was going to love it. You knew better, though. No matter what, Brian loved the way you looked most when you were lying together in bed - usually post love making - and your hair was messy and your face was bare. Everything was raw and real. He told you all the time how beautiful he thought you were in those moments.

The bells began to chime and your father approached. He offered his arm to you and grinned. He led you out to the waiting car that would take you to the church and to Brian. 

As the ride to the church started, you found yourself growing nervous. You clutched your bouquet a little tighter, sweat coating your palms. Your father glanced down and noticed. He took your hand.

“Don’t be nervous, my girl,” he said sweetly. “You’re going to love marriage.”

“Thank you, Dad,” you returned. “I hope I can be a good wife to him.”

“I know you will be.”

You pulled up to the church, and your stomach did a flip. You dad helped you down and guided you up the steps. Your bridesmaids, who had been waiting outside, grabbed your train and carried it up. When you were just outside the sanctuary, you stopped.

“May I have a moment alone?” you asked.

You dad checked his watch. “Of course. We’ve got five minutes before the ceremony starts.”

He kissed your cheek and then left you. Your bridesmaids followed. You walked over to the corner of the narthex, which was a designated place to pray. You were never super into religion, but you felt compelled now to kneel down.

“I know we don’t talk a lot,” you whispered to the statue of Jesus. “But please be with me now. Help me feel worthy. Help me show Brian how much I love him. Help me be a wife that is understanding and compassionate. Let our marriage be happy and prosperous. Please.”

You got to your feet and called your dad back in. With a little more confidence, you smiled, and prepared to pledge your life to the man of your dreams. The doors opened and the music started. You stepped forward.

Your eyes found Brian’s right away. He looked so handsome in his tux. His hair was as wild as ever, but you didn’t care. In fact, that was just how you liked him. He grinned when he saw you, but he also had to dab his eyes. He was so moved, he was crying. It made your eyes sting with tears too as you watched Freddie clap him on the back.

When you reached the altar at last, you could hardly wait to take Brian’s hand and get started. Your father gave you away, and then you faced Brian. You couldn’t stop smiling. But you were also both so teary. It was such a rush of emotion.

Brian lifted your veil and the minister began the vows. You barely heard him as you said “I do” to each promise. Then you exchanged rings. As you looked into Brian’s eyes and put that ring on his finger, you both understood the promises you were making. No words were even needed. It felt like just you and him in this moment. There was no church. There were no people. It was just your souls coming together, intertwining for the remainder of this life. 

“You may kiss the bride,” the minister said.

Brian yanked you into his arms and kissed you passionately. You gave it right back to him. You poured everything you were feeling - which was a lot - into this kiss. You could have stayed right there for the rest of your life.

When you came apart, the cheers returned you to reality. You and Brian started back down the aisle. Neither of you could stop laughing for all the joy you were feeling. He held your hand so tightly, as if this moment could slip away from him if he let go. You held his arm and rubbed it gently, reassuring him that you weren’t going anywhere. Forever you would remain with him.

You went to take pictures while your guests went to cocktail hour. Pictures flew by, it seemed. You hardly noticed there was a photographer. You and Brian couldn’t stop looking at each other. 

Finally, you made it to the reception. You were introduced as Mr. and Mrs. Brian May and you entered the reception hall cheering. Even though Brian wasn’t much of a dancer, you insisted on having a first dance. As he took you in his arms, you smiled again. Your cheeks were actually aching from how happy you were. You began to dance while your guests looked on.

“Have I mentioned how beautiful you look?” he asked.

“You have,” you said. “But I won’t be cross if you say it again.”

“You are so beautiful,” he told you. “I can’t believe how lucky I am to be in love with you.”

“Brian May, just when I don’t think it’s possible to love you more than I do, you go and say something like that,” you said. 

He chuckled. “I can’t believe we did it.”

“I know!” you cried. “We’re finally married!”

You giggled together and when the song ended, you took seats at your table so people could begin their speeches. You held Brian’s hand through the whole thing, admiring how his wedding band looked. 

While Roger was giving his toast, Brian leaned over so he could whisper in your ear.

“I love you,” he said.

“I love you more,” you replied.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Roger x reader making up after an argument please love

“I said I’m sorry!” Roger cried, slipping inside before you could shut him out of your flat. 

You slammed the door. “You told my mother I don’t want children!”

“Like I said, I told her you’re _not ready_ for children,” he argued.

“It’s the same thing to her!” you shrieked, throwing up your hands in exasperation. “You might as well have told her I’m sterile!”

“I think you’re overreacting,” he said.

“How many times have we been over this?” you yelled. “When my mother asks when we’re giving her grandkids, all we have to say is ‘soon’ and she’ll drop it. Why did you have to go into all this detail? Now she thinks I’m some cold, unfeeling woman who hates kids as well as her.”

“Look, I apologized a hundred times!” he shouted back. “What more do you want from me?! I can’t take it back! Why is this so upsetting to you?!”

“Because!” you cried, and you choked on the word. You hadn’t even realized you were crying. You softened your tone. “Because, I want to give you a baby, Rog. I want it so bad it makes me ache.”

“Then what are we waiting for?” he asked, gentle now as well. “Let’s have a baby.”

“It’s not that simple,” you said. “We need to ready. The timing needs to be right.”

“C’mere, love,” he said, holding out his hand. You took it and he pulled you close. “There’s no ‘right time’ for this. No one’s ever really ready to be a parent. But if it’s something we want, and we are financially stable, we can have all the babies our hearts desire.”

You smiled. “I just want to be sure I’ll be a good mum.”

He cradled your face in his hands and looked at you. “You’re gonna be an incredible mum. You already spend so much time taking care of other people. You’re the most nurturing person I’ve ever met. You’re already there. You’re a mother...without a baby.”

You nuzzled into him, his words sending warmth through your whole body. You pressed your lips to his chest and then looked back up at him. 

“You’re the most wonderful man,” you said. “I love you so much.”

He kissed you sweetly on the nose. “I love you too.”

You held his gaze. “Put a baby in me, Roger Taylor.”

His face lit up as he scooped you into his arms and carried you into your bedroom.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: The reader being Rami's sister who just had a bad breakup with her girlfriend, so rami brings the boys over to cheer her up. Joe seems to be the best at doing so, by watching goofy movies with her and being the loveable dork that he is. After a while, she realizes she has been in love wth Joe for a long time.

You stuffed another Oreo into your mouth and turned the volume up on the TV. You missed Rosa terribly, even though you knew your break up was for the best. You wanted something serious that could lead to marriage. She wanted something casual. 

You watched an episode of  _ The Bachelor _ , feeling only slightly better about your own love life. As you watched Colton hop the fence, broken-hearted because Cassie wasn’t ready to marry him, it resonated a little with you.

“Ugh,” you groaned. “Why won’t someone jump a fence for me?”

“Is that the new standard for love?” said the voice of your brother, Rami, entering the living room. 

“It is,” you replied. “Jump a fence or it’s not real.”

“Have you even moved from this spot all day?” he wondered.

You shook your head as he came around the couch, followed by his friends, Ben, Gwilym, and Joe. They all looked ready for a day at the beach or something.

“Oh, shit,” you said, pausing the show. “Hey, guys.”

“Have you eaten anything besides Oreos?” Rami pressed, picking up the almost empty package.

“I have not,” you answered. “I’m in mourning, leave me alone.”

“Rami called us in to cheer you up,” Gwilym said. “Looks like this is going to be a bit harder than expected.”

“Didn’t this season air a while ago?” asked Joe. “Like, don’t they already have a new Bachelorette?”

“Yeah, but I’m catching up because Rosa thought it was too trashy and wouldn’t watch it with me,” you explained.

“You see?” said Ben. “You two weren’t right for each other.”

“Turn this off,” said Rami. “We’re having a pool party.”

“Rami,” you whined. “I just want to wallow in my misery.”

“As your brother, I can’t allow that,” he said. “Get changed.”

“Let me finish this episode,” you insisted. 

He agreed so you pressed play. Gwil and Ben took seats on the other couch as Joe found a place on the other side of you. You laid down, resting your head in Rami’s lap and draping your legs over Joe’s. As the episode drew to a close, you threw the Oreo package at the TV and sat up.

“She doesn’t deserve you, Colton!” you cried and you left to change.

Rami watched you disappear upstairs to your bedroom to put on your bathing suit and get ready for serious cheering up. 

When you were ready, you followed the guys outside. You squinted your eyes at the brightness of the sun. You hadn’t seen it in days. Groaning again, you put your sunglasses on.

“That’s enough of that,” said Joe, and he walked over and scooped you into his arms.

“Joe, what are you doing?” you demanded, struggling against him weakly.

“Getting this party started,” he said with a wicked grin as he walked you right to the edge of the pool.

You shot him the meanest glare you could muster. “Don’t you dare.”

“Oh, I dare,” he returned, and he tossed you, screaming, into the water.

You fell in with a large splash. You kicked up and when you broke the surface again, you wiped your eyes and got missile lock on Joe.

“You’re dead, Mazzello!” you cried, swimming to the edge and climbing out to pursue him.

The others were still putting sunscreen on as they watched you catch up to Joe and actually tackle him into the water. Gwilym looked at Rami.

“I don’t think you needed us,” he said. “Looks like Joe’s got this under control.”

“Does he fancy her?” Ben asked.

Rami nodded. “Yeah. I think she feels the same, but he’s not here all the time and she gets distracted.”

At that moment, a beach ball came hurtling from the pool and pinked Rami on the head. He whipped around to see you laughing.

“What the hell, Y/N?” he called.

“Get in here, you turd!” you replied. “You’re the one who made me do this in the first place!”

He laughed and obeyed, jumping in. Ben and Gwilym came shortly after. You played games and raced and just enjoyed being around your brother and his wonderful friends. You spent the day with them, until finally, the sun began to set and the air cooled down. Your cheeks hurt from laughing and smiling so much. You all wrapped up in towels and headed inside.

“Oh, Joe,” you said. “Your skin is turning pink.”

“Yeah, that usually happens no matter how much sunblock I wear,” he said with a shrug.

“Ah, you white boys and your baby skin,” you teased.

He chuckled. “You guys have aloe?”

You nodded. While the others went to change, you went to the kitchen with Joe. You kept the aloe in the fridge so it was extra cool on the skin. The burn was on his back, so you offered to apply it for him. He thanked you and turned around.

“Brace yourself, it’s really cold,” you warned.

“I’m ready.”

You squeezed the bottle and when the green gel made contact with his skin, he hissed and tensed up.

“Fuck, that’s freezing!” he gasped.

“I told you!” you said with a giggle.

You began to rub it in gently across his back. It hit you all of a sudden how...intimate it felt to be touching Joe this way. If you were being honest, you had a crush on him before. He always held a special place in your heart, and you were so much happier when he was around. He was Rami’s best friend, but he felt like your best friend too.

“Y/N,” said Joe, snapping you out of your thoughts. “You stopped rubbing.”

You felt your face get hot and you got flustered. “Oh - yeah - sorry.”

You moved your hand again and finished applying the aloe. 

“Thanks,” he said, facing you. “That’s much better.”

“Glad I could help,” you returned.

“I’m glad we could cheer you up today,” he said.

“You always cheer me up.”

You held each other’s gaze for a long time. Finally, Joe closed the distance, pressing his lips softly to yours. It only lasted a second before he pulled away.

“I’d like to keep cheering you up,” he said. “Dinner tomorrow?”

“Anything you want, just kiss me again,” you answered, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him close.

When you broke apart again, breathless, he smiled at you. “Y/N, I hope you know, I’d jump a hundred fences for you.”


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: so I had an idea for a one shot and I think only you will be able to do it justice😭 what if the reader was the daughter of an influential man in the movie industry and she recently started dating Ben, but his constant pressing to meet her family has her worried about his intentions in getting together with her? thank you queen kelsey

“Oh, Ben!” you squealed. “The darling thing! It’s beautiful!”

You held up the new dress he bought for you, admiring how the colors flattered your skin and hair.

“Try it on,” he encouraged. “I’ll wait right here.”

You grinned and disappeared into the closet, changing quickly. You emerged and came back to where your mirror was. When you saw yourself actually in the dress, you gasped. It was absolutely perfect. It hugged you in all the right places.

“Ben,” you sighed. “It’s stunning.”

“You’re stunning,” he replied, wrapping his arms around you from behind. “The dress only amplifies that.”

“Where should I wear it?” you asked. “Have you made special plans?”

“No plans have been made,” he told you. “But...I thought you could wear it when I meet your family.”

You frowned, your good mood flattening like an old balloon. “Why do you want to meet my family so bad?”

“Because I love you,” he said, defensive now. “Since when is that a crime?”

“It’s not…” you trailed off. “I just don’t know about introducing you.”

“You’re not embarrassed of me, are you?” he asked.

“No,” you said. “It’s my family that’s the problem.”

“What’s wrong with them?”

“Nothing’s wrong, it’s just….”

“Tell me,” he insisted.

“I’m worried you heard my last name and that’s why you wanted to date me,” you admitted at last.

You’d had this fight a few times now and you always skirted around this. Your father was a big executive in Hollywood, and you’d already had a few hopeful actors use you to meet him. This usually ended up shooting them in the foot because after they hurt you, your father was even less likely to cast them in his films.

“Your last name?” he repeated. “Why would that be a problem?”

“Because,” you said. “My father is John Y/L/N. He’s a producer. A big one.”

“Oh, yeah, I’ve heard of him,” Ben said. “D’you think that’s why I want to meet your family? That I’m just trying to get ahead in my career?”

“You wouldn’t be the first,” you said bitterly.

“Y/N, I love you,” he said gently. “I want to meet your family because of that and that only. I just want to know how you became the amazing woman you are. I didn’t even connect you to your dad when I heard your last name. In fact, I’m hoping one day I can give you mine.”

Your heart melted as he spoke and your lips parted into a smile.

“You are sweet to me,” you said, wrapping your arms around his neck. 

“So, what d’you say?” he asked. “Can I meet your family? You can leave your dad out at first if it’ll make you more comfortable.”

You shook your head. “I’ll give my parents a call and set it up. They’re kind of dying to meet you too.”

“I hope I make a good impression,” he said.

You kissed him. “I’m sure you will.”


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: imagine you are Ben best friend, and he tells you to come with him at a party with the cast of Bohemian Rhapsody (you don't know who is going to play with him) , when you arrive you realise one of the actor (Gwilym😏) who was here is one of the boys who critiquize you during your middle school years. and when you see him you lose all your confidence, and Ben see this. you say hello to everyone and apologize you need to take a break at the bar, and you gone and start to cry. a man join you and start to flirt with you, but your not in a good mood. after a long moment you tell him you are not interesed and he start to insult you, so you slap him in the face. he was ready to make the same thing but Gwil stop him. you was on the point to go but he takes your hand and decide to talk with you and after you tell him everything he tells you how much he’s so sorry about the past, and you stay together all the evening

You held Ben’s hand as he guided you through the crowd. You loved joining your best friend to parties like this. It made you feel glamorous and important. He introduced you to a couple people before bringing you over to his Bohemian Rhapsody co-stars. Rami and Joe were perfectly pleasant, but then you shook hands with Gwilym Lee.

A sudden and very painful memory swam before you. You were around twelve or thirteen - a fragile time for anyone - and you had just walked past a group of boys. You name stuck out to you and you remembered clearly Gwilym saying you were ugly. It was so long ago but the effects of the words had stayed with you for years. 

You tried to shake it off and pretend you hadn’t recognized him. 

“Nice to meet all of you,” you said politely. 

Ben looked at you, concerned. You had deflated a little, your shoulders sagged and your face fell. You shook your head at him, warning him not to ask. He obliged, but gave you a look that said he’d be asking you later.

He turned back to the guys and you met Gwilym’s gaze. His brow furrowed at you, and you guessed he was trying to remember where he knew you from. You turned your eyes to the floor, his words from long ago echoing in your mind.  _ Ugly, ugly, ugly _ .

“Excuse me, I need to get a drink,” you said.

You walked away before any of them could reply, making a straight line for the bar. Perhaps alcohol could wash away that awful memory. You chastised yourself a little. It was so long ago, and you should be over it! You took a seat at the bar, feeling tears pricking your eyes. You blinked them back and asked the bartender for a vodka cranberry.

A man you didn’t know appeared beside you.

“Hello,” he said. “You’re too pretty to be looking so sad.”

You were in no mood to flirt. Especially since you didn’t feel pretty at all.

“Thanks,” you replied, attempting a smile. “But I’m on my own tonight. I wouldn’t be very good company anyway.”

“Let me be the judge of that,” he said. “I’m Tom.”

“Tom, I’m sure you’re a great guy, but I’m not interested,” you said as politely as you could.

He frowned. “Fine. Be a bitch.”

“Excuse me?!” you gasped.

“I said,  _ you’re a bitch _ ,” he said, getting in your face and raising his voice.

“Fuck you!” you cried, rearing back and slapping him hard across the face.

He reeled back, clutching his stinging cheek. He glared dangerously at you.

“Oh, that’s how it is?”

He started toward you, and you knew he was going to hit you back. You ducked your head beneath your arms against the bar, hoping Ben was coming to find you. Tom’s hand never landed. You sat up and peeked over, and saw your rescuer was Gwilym. He had a firm hold on Tom’s wrist and then shoved him roughly away from you.

Tom looked Gwilym up and down, straightened his jacket, and stalked off. You glowered at Gwilym.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“Fine,” you snapped. “I don’t anybody’s help, though. Especially not yours.”

Hurt had certainly transformed into anger at this point. You got up, turned on your heel, and stormed outside to the terrace. To your irritation, Gwilym followed you.

“Hold on, what do you mean?” he demanded, grabbing your arm.

“You really don’t remember me?” you asked, nastiness dripping from your tone. “I’m the girl you and your friends spent half an hour calling ugly back in our school days. But maybe that was routine for you.”

Gwilym’s eyes went wide with recognition. “What...I mean, I remember you, but I certainly don’t remember saying that.”

“Yeah, well I do,” you said. “Pretty fucking vividly.”

“Y/N, I am so sorry,” he said, and his eyes told you he was earnest. “I assure you, I didn’t mean it. Whatever pain it caused you...I feel like a prize idiot.”

You sighed, cooling off finally. “It’s fine.”

“It’s really not,” he said. “Would you like to hit me too? Maybe it’ll make us both feel better.”

You looked hard at him. He leaned closer.

“Yeah,” you said. “Yeah, I wanna hit you.”

He blinked in surprise. “I was joking.”

“I’m not.”

He cleared his throat. You raised your eyebrows at him, daring him to contest you now.

“Alright,” he agreed. “You can hit me.”

He set his beer on the wide railing before standing in front of you, loosening his tie and removing his glasses. He held his arms out wide. 

“Give it your best shot!”

You grinned, almost laughing. Then, for the second time that night, you brought your hand back and struck someone in the face. Your palm met Gwilym’s cheek with a hard popping sound, making the other people outside gasp and look over. He groaned with pain and doubled over when it was done. Then he looked up at you, holding his face.

“Feel better?” he asked.

“Much,” you told him.

“I really am sorry,” he said, straightening up. 

“You’ve earned your forgiveness,” you said.

“Just so you know, I had a massive crush on you in school,” he said. “My friends took the absolute piss out of me for it, so I think I may have gotten defensive.”

You picked up his cold beer, moved his hand, and pressed the bottle to his face. He sighed at the relieving sensation. 

“You’re just being polite,” you said.

“It’s true,” he argued. “I’d like to continue making this up to you.”

“You don’t have to -”

“I do,” he said, cutting across you. “You should know how beautiful you are.”

He spent the rest of the evening making you feel like the only woman in the world.


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can I request an enemies-to-lovers with roger where he keeps teasing reader for being a prude (but she really isn’t she’s just shy ‘cause she just met them through freddie) and then to get back at roger, at one of freddie’s parties (of course it has to be one of freddie’s parties lol) she performs the entire “sweet transvestite” scene from the rocky horror picture show complete with costume and it just wows roger and he falls in love with how confident she is. Hope that’s okay xx

He called you Doris Day. It drove you crazy. You were shy and reserved, but that didn’t make you virginal or ignorant. Roger teased you relentlessly, calling you a prude, uptight, and of course Doris Day. Well, you were going to show him. 

Freddie was having a party that week, so you pitched him an idea.

“We should do like a karaoke night,” you said. “But with all the works. People in costume and really performing.”

“That’s brilliant, my dear,” Freddie said, his face lighting up with ideas. “I’ll have a stage set up and everything! I love it!”

You smirked. You knew exactly what you were going to perform. 

The night of the party rolled around, and you got ready backstage. Freddie was doing a few performances as well as serving as emcee. You took a deep breath to rid yourself of your nerves as you looked in the mirror. You looked sexy. The black corset pushed your breasts up so they were round and perky. The stockings and platform heels made your legs look miles long. You fluffed your hair once more before it was your turn to go on. 

“This performance is dedicated to you, Roger, darling,” Freddie said, and you heard the crowd whistle and cheer. “From Doris Day.”

You grinned and threw the curtains back as you strutted out on stage, finding Roger immediately in the crowd. You winked at him. Taking the mic, the music started and you waited for your cue. When the beat hit, you locked eyes with Roger.

“ _ How do you do, I/See you’ve met my/Faithful handyman... _ ” you began.

The music picked up and you swung your hips back and forth as Freddie slammed on the piano to accompany you. You sashayed over to Roger as you continued through the song, and when you hit the word “transsexual” you straddled him. On “Transylvania” you moved your hips in a circle, just grazing his crotch with your core. His mouth was hanging open as he looked at you in complete awe. 

As you began the next verse, you booped his nose with your finger and walked away, swinging your hips a little extra so your ass wiggled in front of him. He actually leaned forward as if to follow you, but then remembered he was at performance and had to remain seated. His hand still reached forward, aching for you. 

You pressed on, shooting Roger lustful looks as you flipped your hair, shook your ass, and sang your heart out. Roger watched you hungrily as you moved across the stage. You were killing the performance, but he was the hunter and you were his prey. 

As you performed the final notes, the crowd went absolutely wild for you. Roger got up and disappeared, and your brow furrowed as you watched him go. Then you backed off the stage closing the curtain, and went back to the area where you changed earlier. 

You yelped with surprise when someone grabbed you by shoulders and pinned you against the wall. You looked up to see Roger’s face, smirking down at you.

“That was a helluva performance, babe,” he said. 

You slid a hand between you both and cupped him through his trousers. He was half hard already. He closed his eyes and moaned at your touch.

“Still Doris Day?” you asked, batting your lashes at him, doe-like. 

“Fuck,” he groaned. 

“Take me upstairs, Taylor,” you sighed into his ear. “I’m going to wear you out.”


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can we get a Dom!Bri blurb perhaps? 😍

Brian shoves you onto the bed, and you giggled. You’d been teasing him all day and he is ready to to punish you for nearly humiliating him in front of his friends. He crawls on top of you, his pupils dilated with lust and a dangerous flicker behind them.

“You think you’re in for a treat, baby girl?” he whispers in your ear. His tone makes you shiver. “Think again. Bad girls get punished.”

He grabs you by the hair, yanking it back so he can devour your neck, leaving marks as he goes. You whine at the feeling. You reach out for him, but he slaps your hands away.

“No touching,” he says.

He grabs the tie he’s wearing, tugging it over his head and then wrapping it around your wrists. He attaches the other end to the bedpost. He grabs your dress by the skirt and pulls it roughly off your body. Your bra and panties are given similar treatment. He just gazes hungrily at you for a moment. His hands dance, feather light, across your skin, from your chest to your thighs. You arch your back, desperate to be closer and relieve the burning between your legs.

“Stay still,” he growls, and pops you on the thigh as a warning. 

You shiver and sigh, lying flat again.

“More, please,” you say. 

“I really don’t think you deserve it,” he teases.

“Please,” you beg. “I’ll be such a good girl, I promise. Please, touch me, Brian.”

“You are asking very nicely,” he says, and before you can respond, he sucks a hard nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and just barely scraping it with his teeth.

You gasp before you moan. The other breast gets attention from his hand, massaging it roughly and pinching your nipple.

“Fuck!” you cry, and your hips buck, your core soaked and aching for him.

He stops to look up at you and smile wickedly. You shudder.

“I thought I told you to be still,” he says.

“I’m sorry,” you reply. “It just feels so good. Please, please don’t stop.”

“Then what would you learn?” he says, shaking his head.

He backs away and you start to writhe, tears actually coming to your eyes from how much you need him.

“No, Brian, please!”

He returns and you swallow the sob that had come up in your throat. His hands run down your sides, soothing you a little.

“What do you want, baby girl?” he asks. He makes his way to your legs, his finger following a trail from your knee and coming to a stop just in front of your heat. “My fingers?”

“I want your cock,” you tell him, shaking your head. “I need it. Please.”

In a rare moment of tenderness during these times (he’s probably feeling a little guilty for making you cry), he brings his mouth to yours and kisses you. You whimper into his mouth as you’re reminded how much he loves you.

You hear him unbuckle his belt and tug his zipper down. In one swift motion, he’s inside you, bottoming out quickly because of how wet you are. Your mouth falls open as a moan is ripped from your throat. He feels so good, just hitting that sweet spot with his tip.

“So good,” you say, panting. 

“Good girl,” he whispers. “Taking me so well.”

He thrusts into you, setting a quick pace, knowing just how you like it. Within seconds, you’re pulsing around him, right on the edge of your orgasm.

“Gonna cum so soon?” he taunts. “You really are desperate for me.”

“Can I?” you ask. “Can I cum, Brian?”

“Hold it for me,” he demands. “Together.”

You whine, but obey, holding back for him as much as you can. But he’s giving it to you so well, you don’t know how much longer you can last. Although, you feel him twitch inside you. The night must have him as eager as you, even if he isn’t showing it.

“Now,” he orders.

You don’t need telling twice. You let go with a scream of his name and he follows close behind, covering your walls with his cum.

He remains inside you while you tremble around him and you both catch your breath. He kisses you again, and his lips trail from your lips to your cheeks to your forehead. He pulls out and you whimper a little, but he rolls next to you and pulls you close.

“Did I push too far?” he asks. “Are you alright?”

“It was wonderful,” you tell him. “I hope you’re up for a round two.”

He chuckles. “Always.”


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: imagine you are in a party (again 😂) and you are outside with Rami, Joe and Ben. and when you come back and when you come back into the room, you see Gwilym talking to a man and that man sees you and says something that doesn't please Gwil, he pushes and insults him, you put yourself in between but the man hits you thinking that he is going to hit Gwil. and you see Gwil pass in front of you and jump on the man, you try to separate them. Later in the evening, when you return home, Gwil will take care of you and will not stop kissing and hugging you. the most fluffy thing ever. ❤

You laughed at a snarky comment from Joe as you took a sip of your cocktail. It almost came out of your nose. You swallowed, wiping tears from your eyes. You leaned against the terrace railing.

“Shit, Joe,” you giggled. “You can’t say stuff like that when I’m taking a drink.”

“Sorry, Y/N,” he chuckled. 

“Hey, where’s Gwil?” Ben suddenly wondered. “He said he was going to the bathroom but it’s been nearly ten minutes.”

“Maybe he texted you?” Rami wondered, looking at you.

You pulled your phone out of your purse. Nothing.

“He’s my boyfriend, I guess I’m responsible for him,” you joked. “I’ll go see if he’s alright.”

You pushed through the crowd of people to make your way back inside the bar. You scanned each face, hoping to find Gwilym among them. When you were inside, you spotted your man, but he was talking to someone who sent a shiver down your spine. It was your ex, who was incredibly, violently jealous. Things already looked heated between them, so you guessed your ex had seen you come in with Gwil. 

Before you could reach them, the altercation got physical. Your eyes went wide and a desperate need to protect Gwilym surged you forward faster. They were only shoving each other, but then just as you arrived, Gwilym threw a punch, landing it on your ex’s eye. He stumbled backward.

“Gwil!” you called, stepping between them, facing your boyfriend.

He looked at you, but before he could say anything a fist made hard contact with the side of your head, striking your ear and sending you to the floor. You fell with a cry, grasping your ear where blood dribbled down. Hot tears stung your eyes at the pain.

“Y/N!” Gwil cried, taking your arms and helping you to your feet. He held you close and rounded on your ex. “You hit her!”

“I was aiming for you!” Dave shouted defensively. “If she didn’t want to catch any, she shouldn’t have gotten involved!”

You were breathing deeply, trying to calm down, but then Gwilym started toward Dave again. You tried to grab his jacket and stop him, but he shook you off. They got into it again, and you wanted to intervene, but you were really afraid of getting hit again. Ear aching and legs shaking, you took off, shoving people out of your way to get help.

Ben, Joe, and Rami were right where you left them on the terrace. Their eyes widened as they looked at you. 

“Y/N, what the hell happened?” asked Joe.

“Help me!” you pleaded. 

They followed you back inside. A thick crowd had formed around the fight, making it nearly impossible for you to reach Gwilym. Ben went first, pushing people and creating a path for all of you to get through. When you broke through at last, Dave was on top of Gwilym, punching him repeatedly in the face. You sobbed and hid your face behind your hands. 

Rami, Joe, and Ben jumped into action. Ben and Joe grabbed Dave under his arms and forced him off of Gwilym. Rami helped Gwil to his feet. Gwil wasn’t done though, and neither was Dave. Both of them were struggling against the ones holding them back from each other. Rami had an easier time of it, since Gwilym was his friend. Dave had no regard for Ben and Joe, who he treated roughly as they kept his swinging arms at bay.

You went over to help Rami, placing your hand on Gwilym’s chest and looked up at him with watery eyes. “Gwil, stop!” you cried. “Please!”

He settled down, but his chest was still heaving from the effort. 

“Get him out,” Rami said to you. “I’ll help the guys with him.” He nodded toward Dave, who was still fighting with Ben and Joe.

You nodded, slipping an arm around Gwil’s waist as you escorted him out of the bar. You said nothing to each other as you waiting for an Uber. You remained similarly silent the whole ride home, but you could feel that he was still fuming.

When you got home, you texted Joe to see if everything was under control. He texted back quickly that the bouncers did kick Dave out and they were coming over to check on Gwilym. You told him that was fine.

Gwilym was changing angrily, throwing his clothes across the room. His face was purple with bruises and smeared with blood. You went to the bathroom and got a washcloth, dampening it with hot water and made you way back to him.

“Will you please sit?” you asked quietly.

With a huff, he sat on the bed. You began to gently dab at the blood and clean up his face. His hissed when you touched his bruises, but you ignored it. He noticed your hands were trembling as you went.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“I think so,” you said. “It’s not the first time he’s hit me.”

He frowned and you felt him get riled up again.

“Settle down,” you said, placing a hand on his shoulder. “There’s nothing to be done now. Honestly, you scared me more tonight.”

He met your gaze, his expression apologetic. “I did?”

“Yeah,” you said with a sniffle. “After I went out with Dave I told myself I could never be with someone that angry and violent again. Can you imagine how frightened I was to see you - who I love more than anything - acting that way?”

“I would never hit you,” he said.

“I know that,” you told him. “But I don’t want you fighting over me either.”

“He insulted you!”

“So what?!” you cried. “He’s irrelevant!”

“You didn’t hear what he said.”

“There’s nothing he could have said to you that he didn’t say to me when we were together,” you said. “Honey, I fell in love with you because you’re not like that. You’re kind and gentle and you trust me. You’re my sweet Gwilym. And I care too much about you to see you get hurt.”

“I’m sorry,” he said thickly. “It won’t happen again.”

“Thank you,” you whispered, pressing your forehead to his. 

He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you onto his lap. You coiled your arms around his neck, settling your thighs on either side of his. You dropped the washcloth and gripped handfuls of his shirt, holding him tightly. 

He pressed his lips to your cheek, and then your forehead, and then your lips. You sighed at the warm feeling it brought you as you pulled him impossibly closer. He whispered soft “I love you”s as he went. His arms gripped you tighter, securing you to him. This was the tender Gwilym you knew and loved. 


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can I request a fic where both reader and joe just came out of failed long-term relationships and they’re scared of getting in a relationship again but when they meet they just instantly click and it feels so right they stay up all night talking about everything and nothing 💖

You told your friends you wanted to go out tonight. You were going to get unbelievably drunk, hook up with a stranger, and at least for one night forget about Jason. You picked a new club that was actually a little upscale, but you weren’t worried about the money. You were treating yourself anyway. 

The music thundered around you so you could feel the beat in your chest as you walked in. It sent adrenaline through you, clearing your mind a little from the pregame you had at your apartment. To fix that, you headed to the bar.

Your friends ordered shots and you did a round before heading to the dance floor. You began to swing your hips to the rhythm and your eyes scanned the room for someone you wanted to dance with. Then you spotted him. He was with some friends on a couch off to the side of the club, but it wasn’t roped off as VIP or anything. You walked over, and as you went, he turned his face and met your gaze.

You held it the whole time you approached. A seductive smile claimed your lips, and his eyes flicked downward for a moment. You had him. You stepped up to where they were sitting, feeling too good and too tipsy to be shy.

“You wanna dance?” you asked him.

He glanced at his friends before setting his drink on the table and getting to his feet.

“Yeah,” he replied. 

You grinned and offered your hand. When he took it, you sucked in a breath. It felt like a spark went through it. For a split second, you dropped your cool demeanor and looked into his eyes. They were a soft brown. And they were honest. You were inexplicably drawn to them.

“Let’s go,” you said, recovering quickly and leading him out with you.

You spun under his arm and pressed your back into his chest. His hands found your hips and you swayed together. Before too long, he turned you back around to face him, still holding you close, but meeting eyes again. Then he closed his eyes and brought his forehead to yours. Your breath mixed together and your hips ground against each other for a couple songs.

He eventually offered to go outside for a moment onto the rooftop balcony. You agreed and he led you this time. The balcony also had plenty of seating and a few fire pits to keep warm. You made your way over to one and took a seat.

“I’m Joe, by the way,” he said.

“Y/N,” you returned. “It is a little hard to make introductions in there.”

A bar girl came over and offered to take your drink order. Joe ordered a beer.

“Bring us a couple tequila shots, and then I’ll have a vodka soda,” you said.

She nodded and said she’d be right back. Joe raised his eyebrows at you. 

“I’m forgetting about stuff tonight,” you said.

“An ex?” he wondered.

You nodded.

“Me too,” he said.

“How long were you together?” you asked.

“Two years,” he told you. 

“Got you beat,” you said. “I was with him for four.”

“How did it end?” he asked.

“He cheated. You?”

“She cheated.”

You looked at each other and chuckled. You weren’t sure why you were opening up to him so quickly. His whole energy was just easy. 

Your drinks arrived, and you offered him one of the shots. He refused at first, but you persuaded him. You held the shots up for a toast.

“Fuck those bitches,” you said, smirking.

He laughed. “Fuck those bitches.”

You downed the liquor. It burned your throat, both of you scrunching your faces as you chased it with your other drinks.

“It is awfully dangerous to be chasing alcohol with more alcohol,” he said.

“I’m in a sort of dangerous mood.”

You locked eyes again. Then, feeling bolder than ever, you grabbed his face and pulled him in for a kiss. It was sloppy and eager. But it felt damn good. Your lips burned with the feeling and the taste of beer on his lips. You moaned into his mouth.

He pulled away, looking hard at you. “Take it easy,” he said. “I know you’re hurting, but I promise you acting rashly won’t make you feel better.”

“Wanna bet?” you retorted.

“When did you break up?”

“Two days ago.”

He sighed. “Listen, Y/N. I get the feeling you’re not normally this girl. I don’t want to be the guy you regret because you wanted to feel validated for a moment.”

It was so spot on. You felt your heart sink. Tears pricked your eyes, and he reached over to wipe them away with his thumb.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I didn’t mean to kill your vibe here, but I don’t want you to sabotage your own healing process.”

You sniffled. “That’s really nice of you.”

“I’m just trying to be decent,” he replied. “Also, you’re pretty drunk. And there are rules about things like that.”

“I’m not too drunk to…” you trailed off.

“Can you drive home?”

You shook your head.

“Then you’re too drunk.”

You blinked at him, surprised at his resolve. He opened his arms to you, and you sank into him. It felt good to be held. That was enough for now.

“So, are you from LA?” he asked.

“No, actually, I’m from New York.”

“What?! Me too!”

That was how you spent your evening. Getting to know Joe. When you woke up the next day, even though you were alone, you felt better. Your head throbbed a little, but when your phone dinged you smiled. It was a text from Joe that read: “I know you need coffee. Wanna meet up?” You sent back an enthusiastic “Yes!”


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: hey love!! i have an idea... what if the reader is bens girlfriend who is a lot younger than him but he is very, very whipped for her?☺️

“She’s really not that much younger,” Ben said. “She’s twenty-two.”

“She’s still in college,” said Joe. “Even if she’s old enough, there’s a big maturity gap.”

“You don’t know her,” Ben argued. “It just seems super young to you guys because you’re old.” He chuckled as he spoke these last words.

“Shut up,” Rami laughed, rolling his eyes. “I think there’s reason to be concerned. Especially with public opinion.”

“I don’t care what anyone thinks,” Ben insisted. “She’s great, we like each other, and there’s nothing else to be said about it.”

“We’re just looking out for you, mate,” Gwilym interjected. 

“Please, just be nice to her when she gets here,” Ben said. “That’s how you can be supportive right now.”

They agreed.

You walked up to Ben’s apartment, taking a deep breath and shaking out your nerves. You were meeting some of his closest friends, his co-stars from Bohemian Rhapsody. It was important to him, and so it was also important to you. In fact, you were probably more worried about it than he was. You wanted to make a good impression. Most people assumed you were air headed and shallow because of your age and appearance. Ben saw your depth, and you hoped his friends could too. 

You knocked softly on the door. You heard footsteps you knew to be Ben’s approach, and he opened it, smiling at you. His friends exchanged glances at the way he went positively gooey-eyed looking at you. 

“Hello, love,” he said, basically swooning as you entered the room.

He kissed you sweetly on the lips. 

“Hi, baby,” you returned.

“Come in, meet my friends,” he said, draping an arm over your shoulder and guiding you inside. He gently kicked the door closed behind you. “Gentlemen, this is Y/N, my beautiful girlfriend.” 

He introduced Rami, Joe, and Gwilym to you and you smiled as you shook their hands. They seemed very nice and perfectly happy to be meeting you. You moved to the living room, and Ben moved a pillow so you could take your usual seat on the couch. You began some small talk with his friends.

“Ben, could you get me a water?” you asked, flashing a radiant smile.

“Of course, darling,” he agreed, and jumped up to fetch it. “Can I get you guys anything?”

They shook their heads. Ben returned with your water bottle, and opened it before handing it to you. You stifled a laugh when behind his back, Joe mimed a whipping action. 

“Thank you, sweetie,” you said.

“You two are certainly…” Gwilym trailed off.

“Gross,” Joe finished.

You feigned offense before laughing again. “We can’t help it. He’s just so cute!” 

You pinched his cheek. He kissed your hand. 

“So, shall we order the pizza now?” Rami asked. 

“Sure!” you said.

He pulled out his phone and you all pitched in to get what you wanted. Ben was careful to tell Rami exactly how you liked your pizza. Rami and Joe made eye contact that displayed their disbelief. You continued to chat while you waited for dinner to arrive. When it did get there, Ben went to answer the door.

“What have you done to him?” Joe whispered to you, snickering. “How did you do it?”

You looked coyly at him. “I don’t know what you mean. That’s how I’ve always known my Benny-bunny to act.”

Their mouths fell open at the nickname. Ben walked back over with the boxes of pizza and his brow furrowed at their expressions.

“What?” he asked. “What have I missed?”

“Nothing,” said Gwilym.

“Yeah, we’re just telling your girl how nice she is,” Joe said. “Benny-bunny.”

They erupted into laughter and Ben’s ears went pink. He looked at you, wide eyed. 

“Don’t be embarrassed,” you said, kissing his cheek. “I think it’s sweet.”

“Well, if you like it,” he replied. “Nothing else matters.”

“Yeah, we’re still gonna clown you for it,” Joe said. 

“That...that is seriously whipped, dude,” Rami added.

“Yeah? Why don’t we give Lucy a call and ask her favorite nickname for you?” Ben challenged, smirking.

“Okay, chill,” Rami said. 

“Let’s eat,” you interjected. “I’m starving.”

They agreed, and you flipped open the first box. You chatted with them well into the night, and by the end of it, they felt you were a great match for Ben, even if you were twenty-two.


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can you do an imagine reader cries about anything when drunk and she just cries about how perfect and beautiful joe is when he comes to pick her up?

For most people, tequila made clothes fall off. For you, it made tears run down your face. When you drank too much, anything and everything made you cry. You once took a walk with Joe after a party in an attempt to sober you up, and while you were out you saw a corgi with big green eyes. You were inconsolable. It was embarrassing, so you generally held yourself to one or two drinks. But everyone has their moments. Especially at a bachelorette party.

When you and Joe got engaged, your friends were immediately planning yours. You were going to a popular Latin club that had a wide selection of margaritas. It was perfect since they were your favorite drink, but your friends were naturally devious about the way the night was going to go. They had you try flavor after flavor until you were stumbling across the dance floor, falling over them as you jumped around to the beat of the music. 

Naturally, you ended up bent over the toilet, puking your guts out. Your friends stayed with you, holding your hair away from your face and rubbing your back gently. They had already called Joe to come pick you up and take you home, and they were going to Uber to their hotel. When you were finished puking, you struggled to lift your head up. Your maid of honor grabbed you under your arms and got you to your feet, which was impressive since she was also holding the high heels you’d kicked off. She helped you over to the sink, where she washed your mouth out. 

“There you go,” she said. 

You looked at your face in the mirror. Your bachelorette crown was askew and your mascara was running on your left side. Your lipstick was smeared as well.

“I look terrible,” you mumbled. “Joe can’t see me like this.”

“I got you,” she said firmly. 

Your head slumped forward so she ordered your other two bridesmaids to hold you up against the wall. She pushed your head back and your eyes were just cracked open enough to see her cleaning up your face with a damp cloth. She reapplied your lipstick and carefully wiped the mascara lines off. She finished by straightening the crown. 

“Are you a model?” you said to her. “You’re so pretty.”

She laughed and checked her phone. “Joe’s here.”

“Joe!” you cried, swinging your arms in the air excitedly. “I love Joe!”

“Yes, honey, we know,” she replied. “But he can’t come in the girls’ room so we have to go outside.”

“Outside!” you cried again with equal enthusiasm.

Your friends giggled, and one popped a mint in your mouth as they escorted you out of the club.

“This is delicious,” you said to her. “Did you make it? You’re so talented.”

She rolled her eyes and they were basically carrying you out to your waiting fiance. When you saw him, your face lit up and you waved a limp hand at him.

“Joe!” you called. “I love you!”

He chuckled as your friends transferred you to his arms. 

“I love you too,” he said. “Did you have fun?”

“So much fun,” you slurred. You looked hard at his face. “You’re so handsome. I love you so much.”

Then it happened. The tears. You couldn’t do anything to stop them. You let out a sob and gripped handfuls of his shirt. 

“Oh, baby, don’t cry,” he soothed. “Come on, this is a fun night.”

“I can’t help it,” you whimpered. “I just love you so much and I want to be your wife.”

“You are going to be my wife,” he assured you. “In one week.”

You took in a shallow breath. “That’s right, I am!” you gasped.

“Where are your shoes?” he wondered.

“Here,” said your maid of honor, handing them to him. “We got her nice and wasted, so they came off pretty quickly.”

“Ah,” he said. “Well, I think I’ve got it from here. Thanks for showing her a great time, you guys.”

They all bid you and him good night as Joe helped you to the car which was parked around the corner. You still had tears streaming down your face as he got you into the front seat and buckled you in.

“Have I told you how handsome you are?” you asked him.

He wiped some tears away and kissed your cheek. “You have.”

“Well, it’s true,” you said assuredly. “You are very handsome and I love you very much.”

With a laugh, he closed the door and you watched him cross to the driver’s side and slide in beside you. He tossed your shoes into the backseat.

“Those aren’t very comfortable,” you said.

“You don’t have to wear them,” he replied.

Your lip quivered again. “Really?”

“Really,” he said, and started the car. 

You wept beside him almost the whole ride home as you told him another few times how much you loved him. Finally, worn out from drinking, puking, and crying, you fell asleep, holding Joe’s hand to your chest. He shot fond glances over at you. When you got home, he carried you inside, took your makeup off, and got you in some pajamas. He put you in bed before changing himself and getting in next to you. You shuffled closer to him, curling up under his arm.

“I love you, Joey,” you said, just once more for good measure. 


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Brian x reader road-trip madness!¡!¡

You and Brian landed in New York from London around eight in the morning. You were exhausted, of course, but you knew it was only going to get worse from there. You had decided to drive from New York to North Carolina because it was just too expensive for the last minute flight. Now as you yawned beside him getting a rental car, you were regretting this choice. 

“Who’s gonna start?” he asked, holding up the keys as you made your way to the parking lot. 

“I’ll start,” you offered. “I know how to get us in the right direction.”

“You sure you’re not too tired?” he wondered.

You nodded. “Look, if anyone needs rest before this trip, it’s you. You’re meeting my family, after all.”

“Alright, then,” he agreed. 

You got in the car and turned it on while Brian loaded your bags into the trunk. You retrieved the map from your purse and tossed it to Brian when he got in and shut the door. 

“You ready?” you asked enthusiastically.

He nodded and took your hand, placing a soft kiss on your fingers. You drove out and started on your trek. Traffic was rough at first since people were still getting to work, but when you hit the highway heading out of New York, it cleared up. 

“You don’t have to stay awake for me,” you told Brian. “Lean the chair back and take a nap if you want.” 

“I’m alright, I swear,” he replied. “I can’t really sleep in the car anyway.”

“You managed on a tour bus,” you teased.

He chuckled. “That’s different.”

“So, what do you usually do on road trips to pass the time?” you asked. “Games?”

“What sort of games?” he returned.

“I Spy, the license plate game, the alphabet game, all the classics,” you said.

“I’ve never played any of those,” he admitted.

“Seriously?”

“Seriously.”

You began to explain the basics, and started with the the alphabet game since that was the easiest. There were plenty of signs on the road. As you went through the letters, Brian’s hand wandered over to your knee, his thumb rubbing light circles around it. You let out a small sigh at the feeling of it.

“Bri,” you said. “That’s distracting.”

He got a wicked gleam in his eye that made you regret saying anything. 

“Oh, really?”

“No, don’t you dare get any ideas,” you warned. “We could get in a terrible accident. Or worse, arrested.”

“Getting arrested would be worse?” he asked incredulously.

“You wouldn’t last in jail, Bri, you’re too pretty,” you said. 

“And you reckon you’d be just fine?”

“Are you kidding?” you returned. “I’d thrive.”

He laughed. “You’re unbelievable.”

As he said this, he moved his hand up your thigh about an inch. He gave it a gentle squeeze and you tried to shake him off.

“Brian, I’m serious!” you cried. “Stop that!”

He didn’t stop. In fact, he slid his hand all the way up your leg, stopping just before touching your center. You slammed your legs closed to stop him, but his fingers were now trapped just where he wanted them. He just barely wiggled them and your breath hitched in your throat. He turned his hand, despite your struggling thighs, and ran his middle finger up your clothed folds. 

“Brian!” you hissed as you jerked, causing the car to swerve to the left. 

“You’ve got to let my hand go if you want me to stop, baby,” he teased.

You slackened your legs, but he only moved his hand back to your thigh.

“It’s a shame,” he sighed. “Since you’re already so wet for me.”

You squirmed in your seat. It was true. Now he had you all hot and bothered. Then, to your great relief, you saw a sign for a rest stop. You pulled in, ignoring the smug look on Brian’s face, and chose a shaded parking spot away from the other travelers. You were lucky it was the middle of the week so there were few.

Turning the car off, you unbuckled your seatbelt quickly and hiked your skirt up as you clamored into Brian’s lap. Your hands immediately found his hair as your lips claimed his. You ground your hips down on his hardening cock.

“This is going to really put us behind schedule,” he said, panting.

“Who cares?” you returned and kissed him harder.


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: i'm back with my Gwil request haha 😏❤ imagine being one of his friend or best friend, and one of his friend died. you are here for him, for support him, to help him to feel better. you confort him, take care of him, hugs him when he needs it. and it's end really good between you two and you become more than a friend for him.

You hummed, stirring the pasta around in the pot while you waited for Gwilym to get off the phone. His mother had called, and she didn’t have a habit of doing that around dinner time so he figured it was important. He disappeared into his bedroom to take the call and you told him to take all the time he needed.

Everything was just about done, so you turned the burners down to let it simmer. You glanced at Gwil’s bedroom door as you took a sip of wine. You wondered what the call could be about. It was strangely quiet. 

You loved being Gwilym’s best friend and having these weekly dinners together. It was the highlight of your week. Gwilym was the highlight of any occasion for you. You were hopelessly in love with him. You were convinced he didn’t feel the same so you had resigned yourself to being his friend. It was enough just to be around him. 

Gwilym emerged from the bedroom at last, looking grim. You gasped when you saw tears shining in his eyes. You ran to him, taking his hands in yours and looking up at him.

“Gwil,” you said. “What’s happened? Are you alright?”

He shook his head, his lip trembling. “My cousin, Matthew,” he began, but choked over the name. “He’s been killed in a car accident.”

You gasped and your hand jumped to your mouth. Gwilym and Matthew were close. You’d actually met Matthew, his wife, and his little son when Gwilym had invited you to join them for drinks. They were more like brothers than cousins, you thought. Gwil had served as Matthew’s best man in his wedding, and Gwil always said Matthew would be his. Your heart broke for Matthew, Gwilym, and Matthew’s young widow and son.

“Oh, Gwilym,” you said, tearing up yourself. “I am so, so sorry.”

He fell apart and pulled you close, resting his head on your shoulder. His whole body shook with sobs. You gently helped him over to the couch. You lay down with him and he held you tight, crying into your chest. You ran your fingers through his hair, tears staining your face as well, but trying to comfort him as best you could.

When he’d settled down and his breathing evened out, he pushed himself to sit upright. You followed suit, still holding his hand. You brought his fingers to your lips and kissed them. It wasn’t something you’d ever done before but it felt right. 

“It’s so sudden,” he sniffled. “He had so much life ahead of him. And with a wife and little boy...this is so brutally unfair.”

“It is,” you agreed. “But Matthew loved his life. All the times I saw him, he seemed so thrilled wherever he was. He never held back on anything.”

“That’s true,” he said. “When he met his wife, she initially refused to go out with him. I asked why he persisted and he always said life was too short to let the things you really want slip away from you. He was all about taking opportunity where he saw it.”

A moment of silence passed between you, each caught up in your own memories of Matthew. It was Matthew who had forced you to admit your feelings for Gwilym, but he promised not to tell. 

“I don’t think he had any regrets,” you said quietly. 

“I don’t think so either,” he said. “It really makes you think.”

You nodded and went back to silence for a few moments.

“It’s funny,” he began again. “I spoke to him last night. He asked me about you and if you died tomorrow, would there be anything I’d regret keeping to myself.”

Your heartbeat picked up as you stared at him. “W-what did you say?”

“That there would be a whole lifetime of things I’d regret keeping to myself,” he said. 

He didn’t wait for you to answer before capturing your lips with his. The kiss was a bit wet and shaky from your earlier bout of crying, but new tears were forming now. Tears of joy. 

He pulled back and cupped your face in his hand. “Please don’t think this is just a desperate moment of vulnerability,” he said. “Truly, I’ve loved you for longer than I know now. I had planned on telling you tonight anyway.”

“I love you too,” you returned, laughing with relief. “It was actually Matthew who made me see it as well.”

His eyes welled up again as he looked at you. “We have so much to thank him for.”

“He knows,” you assured him. “He always knew.”

He pulled you onto his lap and you shared in grief and happiness all rolled into one. It was a complex and deep moment, but you and Gwilym understood each other perfectly. You were there for him. And you always would be.


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hi! so maybe a little weird of a request but please may I have either a Joe or Gwil x reader (which ever man you feel like writing) where the reader has lost quite a bit of weight but due to an injury can't work out and starts putting it back on leaving her distressed or depressed?

Joe was kissing you in the way that told you he needed you badly. You giggled into his mouth before pulling away. You tried to play it off lightly. 

“Joe,” you said. “We just had dinner. Not right now.”

“We can do the dishes afterward,” he argued. “C’mere.”

He moved to grab your baggy t-shirt, but you held it down. You felt your face heat up.

“Babe, what’s the matter?” he wondered, sitting up and looking at you. “You’ve been putting me off all week. And I know it’s not your period because that’s never stopped us.”

You flushed deeper at his words. “No, that’s not it, I just…” you trailed off, pulling your knees into his chest.

“Have I done something wrong?” he asked. 

“No,” you assured him, shaking your head. “I’m just not feeling...sexy lately.”

“What do you mean? You’re always sexy.”

Tears began to prick your eyes so you blinked them back and heaved a sigh. “Ever since the injury, I can’t exercise and I’ve gained weight back that I had worked so hard to lose.”

“Are you serious?” he returned. “I haven’t even noticed.”

“Well, I have,” you whined. “And I hate it. I can’t even look at myself. I don’t want you seeing it either because you won’t like it.”

“Hey,” he said, taking your chin in his hand and making you look at him. “I don’t give a shit what you weigh. You’re sexy to me because of who you are. You make me laugh, you’re kind, you’re generous, and you work really hard for what you want. You are so much more than that number on the scale.”

A tear slid down your cheek. You weren’t convinced.

“And listen,” he continued. “Everyone’s weight fluctuates. Mine does! Even Ben Hardy, six-pack extraordinaire, has gained weight and lost it again. It’s about being healthy.”

“That does actually make me feel a little better,” you admitted with a small laugh. 

“And as soon as that leg heals up, you can jump back into your work out,” he said. “Until then, we can go for short walks to keep you moving. Will that work for you? It won’t be what you’re used to, but it’s better than nothing.”

You nodded. “Okay. Thanks, Joe.”

“Of course, baby,” he said, pecking you on the lips. “You could gain a thousand pounds and you’d still be the most beautiful woman in the world to me.”

“Okay, I believe you,” you groaned.

“You know what could be really great exercise?” he said, wiggling his eyebrows. “And you don’t even have to be on your feet. In fact, it works better if you aren’t.”

You laughed. “Alright,” you agreed, since you were pretty needy for him too. “But let’s move to the bedroom, this couch is too lumpy.”

“You got it!” he said, taking your hand and leading you to the bed.


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hello darling, I was wondering if you'd be willing to do another request for me. Now you don't have to do this if you don't want to but I was wondering if you could do a sorta platonic request where the reader is like 19-20 yrs old and she's like a backup/opening act drummer for Queen (Roger takes her under his wing and has her come up on stage and sometimes they do drumming battles. But all the boys love her dearly like a sister/daughter) one day she falls pregnant but the father wants no part in the child’s life. With no family (they could’ve kicked her out after finding out she was pregnant or may not have supported her dream of being a drummer you can decide) they boys help her out and comfort her, especially once Paul gets on her back about it (since he’s never liked her) and Rog vows to spoil the child like it was his own grandchild.

You’d just finished up rehearsal, getting excellent tips from Roger. You loved working with him. He was an absolute blast to be around and was unbelievably talented. You were truly learning from the best. You were grateful every day for the opportunity to play with Queen. Your favorite was when you and Roger would go back and forth on stage, challenging each other to push harder, earning wild cheers from the audience. When you got back to the hotel for the night, Paul was waiting there, looking entirely too satisfied with himself. 

“So,” he said to you, ignoring the rest of the band. “You thought you could hide it, did you?”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Roger spat back, stepping in front of you. “She’s been with us all day.”

“Oh, I see she hasn’t told you,” Paul returned. “She’s pregnant. I saw the test on the bus. I’ve got a pretty good idea who the father is too. She is your special pet, Roger.”

Roger glowered at Paul. “You’re lying. And you know damn well it isn’t like that with her.”

The color drained from your face as Paul exposed you in front of them. You admired Roger’s immediate defense of you, but you couldn’t let this go any further. 

“He’s not lying,” you said quietly, and all eyes turned on you. 

“You see?” Paul snapped. “So which of you is it, then? Brian? John?”

“Hey, I’m married!” John retorted. 

“Y/N and I are just friends,” Brian said, putting his hands up. 

Paul turned shocked eyes on Freddie.

“Oh, don’t look at me like that, Paul, it’s not me either,” Freddie said dismissively. “None of us are shagging her.”

“The father isn’t in the picture,” you admitted bitterly, looking at the floor.

“What about your family?” asked Brian. “Can they help you?”

“My family hasn’t been in my life for years,” you said. “I wouldn’t dream of asking them.”

You couldn’t look at Roger. The man who’d been like a father to you more than a mentor. You were ashamed of the mistake you’d made and you didn’t want to see the disappointment on his face. He cradled your face in his hands and made you look at him. There was only understanding and sympathy in his eyes.

“We’ll help you,” Roger said. 

“That’s generous,” you replied. “But I can’t ask that of you.”

“You’re not asking, we’re offering,” said John. 

“All of us are, darling,” Freddie added. “You’ve been such a joy to have and we won’t abandon you now when you’re in most need of help.”

Tears sprang to your eyes. “Thank you so much.”

Roger pulled you in for a hug. “This baby may not have a father, but it’s gonna have four really cool uncles.”

You laughed as the others came forward and joined the hug, reminding you physically of the support you had. Your fear surrounding the child was fizzling out, replaced by excitement at the idea of having such a family. 

When you broke apart, Roger wiped the tear that had slid down your cheek. 

“Oh, and Paul, my dear,” Freddie said, turning his attention to the manager. “If you ever humiliate Y/N like that again, I’m going to take your teeth out. One punch at a time.”

 

When the baby girl arrived, all four bandmates were there with you. She was doted on by her uncles, and was practically a queen herself, since her feet almost never touched the floor.

“Honestly, if none of you put her down, she’ll never learn to walk,” you said, laughing as Roger bounced her on his knee. 

“She doesn’t need to,” said Freddie. “We’ll always carry her.”

You rolled your eyes. “Before you know it, she’ll be too big for that.”

Roger gasped in fake horror. “Never! She’s going to be this precious little girl always! Isn’t that right, Janie?”

You’d named her Jane. It was one name all five of you could agree on. She giggled at Roger and reached for his hair. She tugged on it, and he hissed as he pried her fingers off.

“Now you know what I go through every day,” Brian said, smirking. 

Freddie walked by Roger and Jane reached for him. 

“Oh, is it my turn?” he cooed. “Come into my arms, lovie!”

He picked her up from Roger’s lap. Roger frowned.

“Don’t pout, Rog, you’ve had her all afternoon,” Freddie said. He kissed Jane all over her face. She shrieked with joy.

“She’s got the cutest laugh,” said John. 

“It’s almost worth getting my hair pulled,” Brian agreed.

“Oh, I’ve got something for her,” Roger said, jumping up and going over to his bag. 

“Another gift?” you cried, exasperated. “She’s spoiled enough!”

“Just a little something,” he said with a smirk that told you otherwise. 

He pulled out a new set of drumsticks and handed them to you.

“She can’t use these,” you said, smiling.

“Not yet,” he said. “But with two drummer parents, it’s bound to happen.”

“She’s also got two guitarist parents,” Brian interjected. 

“And me, the most talented of them all,” Freddie added.

“Read the inscription,” Roger instructed you, ignoring them.

You turned the sticks over and saw that Roger had them engraved with Jane’s name. Only, it was a very long name. Jane Y/L/N Taylor May Deacon Mercury. You looked up at him through watery eyes as you thanked him. You couldn’t believe how lucky your daughter was to have so many people who loved her so much.


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: imagine having a fight with Rami and he starts to insult you. but after a moment he regrets what he says, but you feel really touched of his words and you can't stop crying. and you yell after him, while packing your bags. and when you want to go through the door he stops you and kisses you.

“Can’t you just acknowledge how I’m feeling?” you shouted. “You’re being so insensitive!”

“I’m not being insensitive!” he yelled back. “You’re being stupid!”

The air immediately became thick between you as the words left his mouth. Your jaw dropped and you stared at him. Rami took a few deep breaths before his eyes went wide with realization of what he’d just said. 

“Baby, I didn’t mean -”

“Yes, you did!” you cried. “You know how I feel about shit like that! I can’t believe you!”

Stupid was a triggering word for you. Your abusive ex used it to put you down and invalidate your feelings. So much so you had stayed with him far longer than you should, believing you were really stupid and no one would love you because of it. Two years after you left him you met Rami, who reminded you daily just how worthy you were of love and respect. Until now.

You stormed into the bedroom of the apartment, disappearing into the closet to grab an overnight back and some clothes. You were stuffing random items in it, anger bringing hot tears to your eyes. Rami followed you.

“I didn’t mean that,” he said again. “I’m sorry.”

“I find that hard to believe,” you spat. “You picked the one word that would hurt me more than anything. Especially coming from you.”

“Please, stop,” he pleaded, taking your free hand and grabbing the other end of the bag. “Listen. It just slipped out.”

“Let go,” you demanded, glaring at him. 

“No, I’m not letting you leave like this,” he returned. 

“I don’t want to talk,” you said. “I’m going to my parents’ place tonight.”

“Please don’t,” he said again. “I’ll never say it again, Y/N, I swear.” 

You closed your eyes, unable to look at him. Tears rolled down your cheeks. 

“I can’t, Rami,” you said. “I can’t stay here and lie next to you tonight after hearing that from you.”

You wrenched yourself free and hurried out of the bedroom, crossing the den and reaching for the front door. Your hand gripped the knob, but before you could turn it, Rami took hold of you again, turning you to face him. 

“I can’t let you go,” he said. “I can’t let you think that’s how I feel.”

“How do you feel then, Rami? Truly?”

His lips crashed into yours. It was so passionate, you dropped your bag. Your body acted on its own, wrapping your arms around his neck while his slid around your waist, holding you close. His lips moved with such fervor, you moaned. He pushed you up against the door, his knee parting your legs. You wrapped them around his waist and held on tight. Heat coursed through your body. No one had ever kissed you like this. You thought you might actually faint. 

When he pulled away, you whined a little at the loss of contact. Your chest heaved with the breath he stole from you. 

“That’s how I feel, Y/N,” he said, panting as well. “That’s how I’ve always felt. I think you’re brilliant and charming and beautiful. I never want to be without you.”

You tried to form words but your mind was reeling from that kiss. 

“Stay with me,” he continued, burying his face in your neck. “Please, baby.”

You nodded slowly. 

“Rami…” you sighed. 

He looked at you again. “You’ll stay?”

You nodded again and managed a smile. He laughed with joy and hugged you again. He carried you back to the bedroom and laid you down, crawling on top of you. He caressed your cheek with his hand. 

“Do you forgive me?” he asked.

“Yes,” you told him. 

“I’ll never say it again,” he promised.

“Thank you,” you replied as you took hold of his shirt collar. “Kiss me again, Rami.”

“That I can do anytime,” he said, and bent down to do just that.


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Rami is used to women chasing him, but reader is not interested at all. Reader works as caterer on set. Imagine Rami being totally obsessed with reader and trying everything to get her attention. Eventually she gives in and finds out how amazing he is. The smutier, the better 😉

You caught him looking at you all the time. As focused an actor as Rami was, during down time, he was distracted by you. Each time he caught your eye, he smiled at you, inviting you to approach him. You never did. You were at work, and preferred to keep things strictly professional. Besides, you never chased a man. 

One afternoon, while filming the Killer Queen sequence for Bohemian Rhapsody, you overheard him talking to his co-star, Joe, about you. Clearly, Joe was trying to convince Rami to just ask you out.

“I know you’re kind of used to women coming to you,” Joe said. “But for her, you’ll just have to make and exception.”

Rami sighed. “What do I even say?”

“‘Hello’ is always a good place to start.”

You rolled your eyes and moved on, getting ready to set up for lunch. They’d be breaking soon, and you didn’t want to hear any more of this. Especially since you knew exactly what you were going to say. 

You served lunch and you started cleaning up while the cast and crew were eating. You tried not to groan when Rami walked over to you. 

“Hello,” he said. “I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced. You serve our meals nearly every day and I don’t know your name. It seems sort of elitist, doesn’t it?”

“I’m Y/N, Mr. Malek,” you said. “But it doesn’t feel like you’re asking me to prove a point about socio-economic status or workplace dynamics.”

He blinked. “Well, no.”

“Then what do you want?”

“Would you like to have dinner with me sometime?” he asked.

“No,” you said bluntly. “Thanks, but I’m not interested.”

“Why not?” he wondered.

“Have you ever heard the phrase ‘don’t shit where you eat’?” you returned. “Don’t mix work and pleasure, it only gets messy.”

“It doesn’t have to.”

“But it will.”

“I’m gonna prove you wrong,” he said with a smirk.

“Good luck with that,” you replied, and walked away. 

Rami spent the next few weeks of production doing anything and everything to win you over. You did your best to ignore him, but you had to admit it was pretty charming. He left surprise gifts for you where your were serving meals that day. He started helping out the other caterers, pitching in during set up and break down. He brought you coffee if he noticed you were getting tired. Slowly but surely, he was getting to you. 

One day, you were cleaning up where Rami was practicing the piano part of Bohemian Rhapsody. He was struggling to pin the notes down. Before playing Freddie Mercury, he hadn’t known how to play piano. He was swearing under his breath as he tried again and again. 

“Rami,” you said, climbing the steps to where the piano sat. At this point you were on a first name basis with him. “What’s going on?”

“I just can’t get this down,” he said frustratedly. 

“Play it,” you instructed. “I’ll watch you and tell you what you’re doing wrong.”

“Do you play?” he asked.

“Obviously,” you returned, rolling your eyes. “I’ve been playing that song since I was like, ten.”

He started again and you watched his hands. You’d never really noticed how nice his hands were before. You immediately saw the the problem.

“Here, try it like this,” you suggested, sitting next to him on the bench and playing it slowly, showing him exactly where to place his fingers. Your arm rubbed against his as you did so, and you liked how his skin felt against yours. 

He made an attempt at how you played it, and your eyes wandered to his face. His brow was furrowed in concentration and he bit his lip. He looked...really sexy. He missed a note again, and you shook your head to clear it. Then, feeling a little bold, you placed your hand on top of his.

“Follow my lead,” you said, noticing suddenly how close you were to his ear.

You guided him, note by note, through the melody. With your help, he got it down. Then, he did it on his own.

“That was great!” you praised. “Well done!”

“Thank you!” he replied, beaming and so proud. “Thank you for your help!”

“Do it again,” you told him. 

He did it. Perfectly.

“That’s excellent!” you cried, looking at him.

He gazed back at you and you realized how close your faces were. You could smell him. He smelled nice. Like teakwood and a salty breeze. His eyes glanced at your lips. 

“Have I changed your mind yet?” he breathed, taking your hands in his.

“No,” you said weakly. “You haven’t.”

He leaned closer, his lips just inches away from yours. “Are you sure about that?” 

“No,” you sighed. “Rami...kiss me.”

He closed the distance, cupping your face as he crashed into you. It was heated and needy. He was desperate for you. His hands moved to your thighs as you deepened the kiss. He moaned into you, and you wrapped your arms around his neck. Heat pooled in the pit of your stomach, and you shimmied closer to him, eager for more contact. 

“Fuck,” he panted into your ear. “Y/N, I wanna…”

“What?” you insisted. “You wanna bend me over this piano?”

“God, yes.”

He shoved the bench away, forcing you both to your feet. He kissed you again, backing you up over the keys. He got straight to business, cupping your clothed core as your breath hitched in your throat. 

“Rami…” you moaned, and bucked into his hand. 

His lips made a trail from your jawline to your neck, leaving pink love bites as he went. You held tightly to him, pressure building inside you as his free hand found your breast and squeezed it.

You reached for the buttons of his shirt, hungry for more. But then, you both froze when you heard the door open. You jumped apart as the footsteps of a production assistant came around the corner. 

“Mr. Malek, they need you in hair and makeup,” she said. She questioned you with her gaze, but you ignored her.

“I’ll be there in a minute,” Rami said. He leaned over to whisper in your ear. “This isn’t over.”

“It better not be,” you replied. 

You slipped him a piece of paper with your phone number on it. He had officially changed your mind.  


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: you are Joe's sister, and you will play with him in Bohemian Rhapsody (you will play Brian May's wife) but you didn't know who plays Brian. When you arrive with Joe on set, you see Gwilym, and your reaction was really weird and Joe saw this. you tell him Gwil was you was in high school, and when you ask him if he would be your boyfriend he refuses because you was not his type. and when the producer tells you Gwilym is the one who plays Brian May. You don’t show nothing to everyone but you feel really stressed and not confident. you make 1 take , 2 takes … etc, but you block when you have to kiss him. and the producer propose a break, so you run to your lodge but you didn’t know Gwil follow you. and he comes to ask you. after a long moment , he gives you confidence and you kiss him. But feel you’re so embarrassed and you tell him “you’re not his type of girl” and you make him believe he’s no longer your type of boy. but you laugh and he gives you your kiss in a more passionate way.

“Joe, you better not be messing with me,” you warned, excitement growing in your chest. 

“I’m not!” he assured you. “Really, you got the part! You don’t have any lines, but you’ll be in the movie.”

“You’re the best brother in the world!” you squealed, jumping up and hugging him tight. 

You knew you were going to play Chrissie, Brian May’s wife, but Joe never ended up telling you who was playing Brian May. So when you showed up on set, you almost walked right back off again. It was Gwilym Lee, who  you’d met when you studied abroad in college. In one of the most awkward moments of your life, you’d asked him out for coffee. He’d turned you down, saying you weren’t “his type of girl.” You never really got clarity on what that meant, but it had bothered your for years.

The director walked over and introduced himself as Dexter Fletcher. He was very nice and walked you over to introduce you (or re-introduce you) to Gwilym. Gwilym smiled at you as he extended his hand.

“Nice to meet you,” he said.

That hurt. He didn’t even remember you. 

“You too,” you replied coolly. If he didn’t remember, then you were going to pretend that you didn’t either.

“Be nice to her, Gwil, that’s my little sister,” Joe said from across the set.

“Roger,” Gwilym returned with a mock salute. 

“We ready to start?” Dexter asked.

Everyone replied their assurances and so he backed away behind the camera. The scene was simple. It was the writing of “We Will Rock You” and all you had to do was cross to the stage and start the beat. On the first take, when Gwilym said his line, “Thank you, Chrissie. Showing some enthusiasm,” you only nodded to each other. Dexter called cut.

“Gwil, after you deliver that line, just give her a quick peck,” he said. “Add just a little bit of intimacy.”

“Wait, what?” you said. 

They ignored you and you started the scene over. You walked back over to the couch, you heart threatening to beat out of your chest. When he called “action,” Gwilym started the scene again, and you stood up, walked over, and he gave the line. When he leaned in to kiss you, your body acted on its own accord and you dodged him. Dexter cut again.

“Y/N, you’re his wife, you have to let him kiss you,” he said.

“Yep, got it,” you replied irritably, turning around and heading back to the couch to start over. “Sorry, just nervous.”

You started again. When he tried to kiss you again, you dodged him again, squeezing your eyes shut with frustration. You knew you were ruining the scene, but you just didn’t want to kiss him. Not when what you really wanted was to deck him. 

“What’s the block here?” Dexter asked. “Does his breath smell or something?”

“I just brushed my teeth,” Gwilym said defensively.

“It’s not that,” you said. “Could I just have like, two minutes?”

Dexter shot Joe a glance. Joe shrugged.

“Alright,” Dexter said. “We’ll all take five.”

You hurried off, heading for the trailer you shared with the women playing Veronica and Dominique. You just needed to get over the shock and get into the right headspace where you could separate yourself from what happened in college.

“Y/N!” you heard someone call you. You turned to see it was Gwilym.

“Hi,” you said.

“What happened back there?” he asked.

“I just didn’t think you’d want to kiss me,” you said harshly. “I’m not your type of girl, remember?”

“What?” he asked, brow furrowing. 

You sighed. “I asked you out in college and you turned me down. Kinda stung.”

“I have...no recollection of that,” he said, and his expression told you he was genuine. You weren’t sure if that was better or worse.

“Well, you did,” you told him. “I’m ‘not your type of girl’ or some other shit.”

“I don’t know what was wrong with me,” he said. “You’re really beautiful.”

You blinked at him, surprised. “W-what?”

“Look, I was nervous back there too,” he said. “Because I’m really attracted to you. If I turned you down in college it was because I knew you were too good for me.”

You softened at this declaration. It felt like a dream. 

“Really?” you asked.

“Really,” he assured you. “Now, would you mind going over this scene with me again?”

“Sure,” you agreed. 

Inside the trailer, you started practicing from the top. Gwilym gave the line as you walked over. When he leaned in, he actually stepped toward you, cupping your face in his hands and kissing you deeply. You kissed him back, holding him at the waist. Your lips moved together and it felt like time stood still. You broke apart, breathing heavily.

“I don’t know, Gwilym,” you said, a grin parting your lips. “I just don’t think you’re my kind of guy.”

He chuckled. “Oh, shut up.”

He kissed you again, harder this time. You almost didn’t hear when they called you back to set.


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can I request a soft joe imagine where he’s had multiple dates gone awry and then when he meets reader she has the same humor as him and it’s such a breath of fresh air from the other failed dates and he’s just really happy and grateful and falls in love with her 💜

Nervous, you approached the bar. “Joe?”

He turned to face you and you smiled at him. He returned it and your heart skipped a beat at how handsome he was. Even better than the pictures.

“Y/N?” he asked.

You nodded and you shook hands before you took the seat beside him.

“It’s nice to meet you,” you said. 

“You too,” he returned.

The bartender came over to ask you what you wanted. You ordered a beer, which you didn’t realize was the same kind Joe was drinking. He looked you up and down, impressed. You pulled out your card to start a tab, but Joe intervened and told her to put it on his.

“Thank you!” you said.

“Hey, you’ve got good taste, so I don’t mind,” he replied.

You got your drink and took a sip. You started chatting about the basics - work, school, and family. The conversation flowed nicely, but you quickly changed the subject from small talk. You never felt that was the best way to get to know people.

“Okay, since you were just in Bohemian Rhapsody, what’s your favorite Queen song?” you asked.

“You’re My Best Friend,” he said. 

“Oh, I love that,” you said. “Honestly, it’s some of the most romantic shit I’ve ever heard. ‘I’m happy at home’ is so cute.”

“Right?!” he cried. “Roger Taylor hated that line, but I also think it’s cute as hell. What’s your favorite?”

“I’m in Love With My Car,” you said as if it were obvious.

Joe choked on his beer. “I’m sorry - what?”

You laughed. “I’m kidding. That song is a banger, but my favorite is actually ‘39.”

“What? That’s so sad!”

“But it’s so good!”

“Honestly, I’m more upset about you saying ‘I’m in Love With My Car’ is a banger.”

“That song goes hard, okay?”

He laughed. You continued this back and forth for another few beers, going over other random trivia about yourselves. You and him both said things to fake each other out, which always earned more laughter. You honestly hadn’t felt this connected to someone in years.

“Hey, don’t read too much into this, but would you like to come back to my place for a cup of coffee?” he offered.

You beamed at him. “Yeah, sure.”

He closed out the bar tab and then you took a cab to his apartment. It was a nice place, and you told him so. But a figure in the corner caught your eye.

“Is that...a cardboard cutout of Ben Hardy?” you wondered.

Joe chuckled. “It is. He’s quite the trouble maker too.”

You threw your purse on the couch and ran over to the cutout, draping your arms around it dramatically.

“Leave us!” you gasped as if you were on a soap opera. “We are going to make passionate love!” You turned your face back to Joe, who was covering his mouth to hide his laughter. “Unless...you want to join us.” You bounced your eyebrows at him. 

“It’s too late!” he cried, joining the game. “Ben and I have already been together.”

Your jaw dropped and you sucked in a horrified breath, glaring at cardboard Ben. “You beast!” you cried. “What do you have to say for yourself?!” You waited a beat and then slapped his cardboard face. 

Joe lost it, falling on the couch as he laughed. You joined him after taking a sarcastic bow. 

“Thank you for attending my performance,” you said, lying back to be level with him. “That’ll be fifty dollars.”

He chuckled. “You are so...wonderfully weird.”

You tilted your head in confusion. “What?”

“I just mean...I’ve been on a couple dates recently and I won’t get into too much detail, but they just...didn’t click,” he said. “You know what I mean?”

“I think so,” you said. “I feel like we click.”

His hand found your face, his thumb making gentle circles on your cheek. He leaned forward, pressing his lips to yours. He pulled away and looked into your eyes. There was a spark behind them that told you this was no ordinary date. This was the start of something amazing.


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: for the request with Gwilym and you at the bar, just the moment when the guys come in the toilet with the reader he locks the doors, he start to rapes her BUT (if you don't feel confortable to write an entire scene and i understand) someone knock at the doors (The person really want to pee haha) and the man stop and let the reader alone, and the reader come in one of the toilet in the bathroom. Gwil hear what the guys says and he doesn’t see you come back, so he start to run in the bathroom, and calls you, and when he sees you crying on the floor, he start to being really angry, he doesn’t know what to do. he helps you to stand up, tells to someone in the bar to take care of you and he run in the direction of the man, and start to beat him really hard. After when you come back at home Gwil take care of you helps you to take a shower,hugs you, kiss you, confort you.

You rested your head on Gwilym’s shoulder, feeling so content. And a little drunk. You meant to only have a drink or two, but Gwilym was driving, so you let yourself indulge a little more. You had to pee so you kissed Gwilym’s cheek and told him you’d be right back. It was a small, unisex bathroom with only two stalls. You finished, and after washing your hands, you began to touch up your makeup in the mirror.

As you put your things away in your purse, you felt a hand on your shoulder. You smirked, thinking it was Gwilym being needy. You’d hooked up in bathrooms before, but this one was a little dirty, so you turned around to tell him no. Only, it wasn’t Gwilym’s familiar face behind you. It was a strange man with dark, frightening eyes.

“Excuse me,” you said. “I need to get out.”

He slammed his lips against yours, and you struggled as he pushed you into the wall. You shoved his face away from yours and you opened your mouth to scream for Gwilym, but the man covered it.

“Be a good girl,” he growled, his free hand tapping the large pocket knife he had strapped to his belt. “You don’t want to make things worse.”

Your eyes went wide and your stomach dropped. He smiled at you and it sent a chill down your spine. He kissed you again and squeezed your breasts. Then he grabbed you by the hair and shoved you to your knees. With his other hand, he unbuckled his belt. You could see he was half hard already. You tried to move your face away, but he pulled you roughly back.

“Open your pretty mouth,” he demanded.

Tears welled up in your eyes and you shook your head, knowing what you were risking for being defiant. But you couldn’t do this. He jerked you around and your scalp stung from how he pulled your hair. He reached for the knife and you whimpered. Then, the bathroom door opened. Another man walked in. He looked at what was happening and rolled his eyes.

“Can’t people do this shit in their own homes?” he complained. “Come on, you’re in public.”

With that, he disappeared into the stall. The man assaulting you grunted with frustration before he grabbed the knife and switched the blade open. Your heart thundered in your chest and you squeezed your eyes shut, preparing for the sharp pain. But he didn’t cut you. Instead, he cut a lock of your hair, sniffed it deeply, and stuffed it into his pocket.

“Something to remember you by,” he snarled into your ear. 

He left. You sank back against the wall, covering your mouth to stifle the sobs that shook your whole body. The man who had walked in emerged from the stall, washed his hands, and left, ignoring you.

Gwilym checked his watch. You’d been in the bathroom for nearly ten minutes now. A burly man took the seat next to yours. He couldn’t help but overhear what the man said to his friend who sat with him.

“That was a pretty little son of a bitch in the bathroom,” he said. “Just got the best blow job of my life.”

Gwilym’s face went white. He looked over at the man and saw hair sticking out of his pocket. Your hair. He’d know it from anywhere. Gwilym jumped from his seat and hurtled across the bar and into the bathroom.

You jumped when the bathroom door burst open again, fearing the man had returned. You covered your face and shrunk back, wishing you could dissolve into the wall.

“Please, leave me alone,” you whimpered. 

“Y/N, oh my God!” It was Gwilym’s voice.

You whipped around, hardly believing it. But he was there. He knelt down in front of you.

“Gwilym,” you said with a quivering lip. 

“What happened, love?” he asked gently, sitting beside you and putting an arm around you.

“This man,” you began. “He - well, he came up behind me and…” you trailed off, unable to continue as you sobbed some more. 

“Did he force himself on you?” he asked.

You shook your head. “He tried.” 

You explained, through shaky breaths and tears, just what had occurred. Gwilym’s grip on you tightened, as did his jaw, and you could feel his body heat up with rage. 

“I just want to go home,” you whined. “Please, Gwil.”

He helped you to your feet, but you were still trembling. He took his sweater off and wrapped it around you. 

“I’ll take you home,” he assured you. “Come on, let’s go.”

He walked you out of the bathroom and back into the dining room of the bar. You avoided the actual bar area, but Gwilym got the attention of a waitress who was on her phone.

“Excuse me, will you stay with her a moment?” he requested. 

“Sure,” she agreed with a nod, putting her phone in her apron and moving to stand next to you.

“Gwil, what are you doing?” you asked.

He ignored you as he approached the bar, marching straight toward the man who had attacked you. You watched as he tapped the man on the shoulder. The man turned around, and Gwilym punched him hard in the face. The man’s head snapped back and he seemed disoriented as it came forward again. Then Gwilym put some cash on the bar to pay for your drinks and walked back over to you.

“Now we can go home,” he said.

When you made it back to the apartment, Gwilym guided you to the bedroom. You sat on the bed and he sat beside you. Your face was streaked with mascara still.

“I want a shower,” you said, feeling grimy.

You stood up, removed Gwilym’s cardigan, folded it neatly, and placed it on the bed. Then you padded into the bathroom, stripping off clothes as you went. Gwilym had followed close behind and he turned the water on for you. You noticed with affection that he was being careful not to look at you. 

You stepped into the hot water. It was refreshing and it felt like the events were washing down the drain as well. You looked through the glass at Gwilym. He was standing at the sink and shaking. You opened the shower door and poked your head out.

“Join me, will you?” you requested.

He nodded, removing his clothes, and stepping into the steamy water. You took his hand, observing his purpling knuckles. You softly put your lips to them. You then pressed your body to his, wrapping your arms around him. You needed his embrace more than ever.

“I love you,” you whispered into his wet skin. “I love you.”

He gave you a gentle squeeze. “I love you too. I won’t let anything like that ever happen to you again. I promise.”


	58. Chapter 58

You stopped abruptly outside your apartment door. You could hear Rami’s voice, but the other, you didn’t recognize. It was definitely a woman though. You tried to make out what they were saying, but it was no use. You clearly heard giggling though. Nervous, you opened the door loudly. 

“Oh, there she is,” you heard Rami say as he and the woman came around to meet you in the entryway. “Hey, baby,” he greeted, kissing your cheek. “This is Wendy. I hired her to clean our place.”

“You did?”  you questioned, narrowing your eyes at him.

Wendy was really pretty. Her soft, brown curls came to her collar bone and framed her beautiful, heart shaped face. Her eyes were a perfect shade of green. Her pretty, pink lips parted into a pearly smile as she extended her hand to you.

“Nice to meet you, Y/N,” she said. Even her voice was a perfect soprano. “Rami’s told me a lot about you.”

“All good things, I hope,” you joked.

“Wonderful things,” she assured you. 

Rami briefly explained that he’d hired Wendy because his mother had recommended her, and she would start the following day. When she left, you frowned at him.

“Why did you hire a cleaning lady?” you asked. “I clean our apartment just fine.”

“You’ve been so stressed out from work lately,” he replied. “I wanted to take that off your plate. That way I get more of you to myself.”

He pulled you into a hug and kissed your temple. You smiled in spite of yourself.

“Come on, let’s make dinner,” you said.

You thought you could move past the whole Wendy thing, but she was coming to the apartment twice a week, which you thought odd. With you at work all day and Rami in his office, how dirty could the place be? You hated you thought it, but you began to wonder if Wendy was there for Rami instead. One evening, when you came home, they were coming out of you and Rami’s bedroom, looking pretty pleased with themselves. 

“What’s...going on?” you asked.

Wendy’s cheeks went pink. “Oh, nothing.”

“Don’t worry about it, babe,” he said, coming over to you. “Wendy was just leaving for the day.”

“Great,” you said, trying to hold back the bitterness in your voice.

She grabbed her things and left the apartment with one last wave to you and Rami. As soon as the door was closed, he went into the kitchen. You didn’t follow him.

“Rami,” you called. You didn’t want to face him because you didn’t want him to see the tears filling your eyes. “What did I just walk in to?” 

“Oh, me and Wendy?” he returned. “We were having sex.” He said it with such a lightheartedness that you froze. “It was incredible,” he went on, and you were pretty sure you heard him laugh. “Best I’ve ever had.”

Shock jolted through you. It hit your stomach and boiled into red hot anger. You marched into the kitchen, furious tears down your face, and turned Rami around. You reared back and slapped him hard across the face. He groaned with pain, and doubled over, clutching his stinging cheek and he looked at you, appalled. 

“What the hell?!” he cried.

“I can’t believe you cheated on me!” you yelled. “And that you just don’t care! Is that how little this relationship means to you?! Fuck you, Rami!”

“Y/N, I was kidding!” he shouted back. “God, I thought you’d know me well enough by now to know when I’m being sarcastic!”

You froze. “You were...joking?”

“Yes,” he said, rubbing his cheek. “Fuck, you really have an arm on you.”

“That was a really poorly timed joke!” you shouted. “If you ever joke about cheating on me again, I will beat you senseless and you know I can do it because I’m scrappy!”

“Okay!” he cried, putting his hands up in surrender. “I’m sorry!”

You stood there, chest heaving as you tried to make yourself calm down.

“I still don’t understand why you hired a cleaning lady and it makes me uncomfortable,” you said stiffly. 

“Do you not trust me?” he asked.

You sighed. “Rami, I’m just confused. Why is she here twice a week? This apartment doesn’t get that dirty.”

“Follow me,” he said, taking your hand.

You didn’t say anything as he led you into the bedroom. The bed was still made neatly, so that took some of the edge off. He instructed you to stand by the bed as he disappeared into the closet. He emerged with his hand behind his back.

“Wendy’s not a cleaning lady,” he said. “But she’s not my mistress either. She’s a party planner.”

“What?”

“There’s a celebration tonight,” he said.

“A celebration for what?” you demanded, tired of the games.

“This,” he replied, and he showed you what was in his hand. A black velvet box, which he opened to reveal a glittering diamond ring. 

Your mouth fell open as Rami dropped to one knee.

“Y/N, I love you so much,” he said. “You are the highest quality person I’ve ever had the pleasure of knowing. And loving you has been the greatest privilege of my life. I’d like to continue trying to be worthy of you. Forever.”

Fresh tears spilled down your cheeks as you gaped at him. You couldn’t remember ever feeling so happy.

“Will you marry me, Y/N?” he asked.

“Yes!” you choked through a sob. “I will!”

He grinned, and removed the ring from the box, slipping it onto your shaking hand. Then he kissed you, soft and sweet. You wrapped your arms around him and held him tight.

“I love you so much, Rami,” you said. “I’m sorry I hit you.”

“All is forgiven, my love,” he replied, smiling. He checked his watch. “Although, we have an hour or so before we need to get ready for the party, and I can think of a few ways you can make it up to me.”

A sly smile spread across you lips. “You were smart to do this in the bedroom.”

He lifted you up and placed you gently on the bed, crawling on top of you as he kissed you again, heated and passionate now.

“I love you,” he whispered. He kissed your lips. “I love you,” he said again, kissing your cheek. “I love you.” He kissed  the other cheek. “I love you.” Then your nose. “I love you.” Then your forehead.

His lips felt like a flame warming you from the inside out.

“Rami,” you sighed.

You made love, and it was the greatest of your life. You were so happy you felt drunk. Knowing Rami was going to be it for the rest of your life - he was going to be your husband, the father of your children, your best friend forever - it was like nothing you had ever felt. It was perfect.  


	59. Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: you are at a bar/restaurant, you don't know Gwil but he's here with some of his friends at a table, and you are alone at the bar. when a guy start to talk with you, but you are not interesed, so he take you by the arm. Gwil sees this and come to help you, he tells to the man to leave you alone, you are with him, but the man ignore Gwil, and Gwil push him and repeted to the man to leave you alone. After, Gwil invite you at his table and you spend a beautiful night with him.(maybe a little kiss?)

You took a sip of your cocktail and sighed. Exhaustion from your job and your shitty boss making your shoulders sag. You really just needed a night to forget about all of it. If that meant drinking alone at a bar, then so be it.

“Hey there,” said a man who had taken a seat beside you. “Can I buy your drink?” 

“Sure,” you said with a shrug.

He handed the bartender his card before turning back to you. “So, what’s your name?”

“Sorry, dude, I’m not doing this tonight,” you said. “You can buy me a drink or whatever, but I am in no mood to be talked up.”

“You’re out, what’s the use in being sad?” he said brightly.

Irritation crawled over you. “I’m not sad, I’m frustrated, and you’re only making it worse.”

“There’s no need to be rude,” he huffed.

“If you keep talking, it’s only going to get worse for you.”

“Listen, girl!” he cried, taking a firm hold of your arm.

“DON’T call me girl!” you shouted back before he could finish his thought. “And if you want to keep that hand you better remove it from my person. Now.”

You glared at each other for a moment. Still, he did not move his hand. 

“I won’t ask again,” you warned.

He hesitated, and in that moment, another man approached. He was tall, handsome, and looked at you like he knew you.

“Sorry I’m late, love,” he said with a smooth, English accent. Immediately you caught on. “Work ran over.” He looked at the man. “Would you excuse us? I’d like to have a drink with my girlfriend.”

You raised your eyebrows at the hostile man.

“She didn’t say she had a boyfriend,” he said.

“I shouldn’t have to,” you spat. “Take. Your. Fucking. Hand. Off. Me.”

He looked at the Englishman suspiciously.

“You heard her,” the Englishman said. 

“I don’t buy this,” the hostile man continued, and he stood up.

The Englishman took this moment to shove the hostile man hard, forcing him to release your arm. Your rubbed it, feeling a bruise forming already. The Englishman offered his hand to you. You took it. His presence was calming. He didn’t demand. He asked.

You walked away with him, interlocking your fingers with his. He was headed to a table full of people.

“Hope you don’t mind, I invited our friends to join us,” he said loudly enough for the other man to hear.

“That’s fine, baby,” you said sweetly, carrying on the ruse.

When you took a seat at the table, his friends greeted you warmly. You smiled at them. From the corner of your eye, you saw the man watch you until you were settled. Finally, he stalked out of the bar.

As the door closed behind him, the Englishman turned to you. “Are you alright?”

“Fine,” you assured him. “Thanks for the assist.”

“No problem,” he said, and extended his hand again. “I’m Gwilym, by the way.”

You shook it. “Y/N. Nice to meet you.”

He followed by introducing his friends - Rami, Lucy, Joe, Ben, and Allen. 

“You’re welcome to spend some time with us,” he said. “Or you may return to your seat if you like.”

“I’ll hang out,” you agreed.

You chatted with them for a while, and realized they were all actors. You confessed you were only familiar with three of them - Rami and Joe from The Pacific, and Allen from Downton Abbey. But you also explained you were a huge Queen fan and already had tickets to see Bohemian Rhapsody on opening night.

You played a few drinking games with them as well. Never Have I Ever, Circle of Death, and more. It actually helped you get to know them better than just talking. They were hilarious and fun. Your cheeks ached from laughing so much. You were most connected with Gwilym, though. Each time you had to drink with a partner, he picked you. His leg brushed yours beneath the table all night. He held your hand a lot as well. As the night wound down, you found yourself dreading its end.

Gwilym walked you to your car when it was too late to go on. You stopped at the drivers’ side door, leaning back against it as you looked up at your tall companion.

“Thanks for a great night,” you said. “I haven’t had that much fun in a long time.”

“That’s a shame,” he replied. “You have such a lovely smile.”

“Thank you,” you said, showing it to him again. 

“Can I call you sometime?” he asked, shifting on his feet nervously.

You held your hand out flat. He retrieved his phone from his pocket and gave it to you. You opened it.

“No passcode?” you noticed. “Good to know you don’t have trust issues.”

He laughed. You put your number in his contacts and returned his phone to him. He looked at it and laughed again.

“The baddest bitch alive?” he wondered.

“Yep, that’s me!” 

You laughed together for a moment. Then, after looking into your eyes, he leaned down, his hands on either side of your face, and he kissed you.


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: could u please do an imagine with ben as rog where just before they go to the farm rog punches a guy in a club defending y/n’s honour (his childhood bff and the bands stylist for years!) but then he can’t play drums because of his hands so y/n steps in as they record bc rog has secretly been teaching her during tours and guides her thought it and it’s real cute and fluffy and they fall for each other at the end etc? if poss! 😊

Something burned your ass. You jumped away from the heat, and swatted away a man’s hand that was down there, a cigarette between two of his fingers.

“Watch it!” you shouted at him, patting down the singed fabric of your skirt. “You put a hole in my clothes!”

“Couldn’t help it,” he returned with a drunken smirk. “Just had to get a handful.”

Your mouth fell open. At that moment, Roger approached. When he saw your face, he glowered at the man.

“What did you do?” he demanded.

“This idiot just burned me with his fucking cigarette grabbing my ass!” you cried, still in disbelief yourself. 

You cocked your hip to show him the hole in your skirt and the black mark on your skin. Roger’s face darkened.

“Sorry, mate,” the guy said to Roger. “Didn’t realize she was your girl.”

Roger didn’t answer, but drove his fist into the guy’s nose. You cheered as the man fell back and hit the floor hard. You stopped smiling when you saw Roger shaking out his hand.

“Shit, Rog, you alright?” you asked, taking his trembling hand in yours.

“Man’s got a hard fucking face,” he groaned, wincing as you touched his knuckles.

“Let’s get you to hospital,” you said. “I think you’ve broken it.”

Bruises were already blooming across his fist. You drove him to the emergency room, where an x-ray confirmed he had broken two fingers. They bandaged him up, gave him pain medication, and sent you on your way. When you got home, you helped Roger to the couch before bustling back into the kitchen to get him some ice. You placed it on his hand.

“Thanks, by the way,” you said. “For defending me at the club.”

“Any time,” he returned.

“You didn’t correct him,” you recalled. “When he said I was your girl.”

“You’re my best friend,” he said simply. “That’s my girl. In a sense.”

You giggled. “Whatever you say, Rog.” You waited a beat. “Are you gonna be alright to play? You go to the farm in three days.”

His eyes went wide and he groaned. “Fuck!”

You came to the farm with the band. You were their stylist, and although they weren’t making any public appearances, Roger insisted it was part of your job to come with them. You guessed it was because he was too proud to ask the guys to help him with his broken hand.

You watched them rehearse, and pity moved in you as you watched Roger. With a hand out of commission, his drumming was suffering. He just couldn’t keep up without hurting himself. The rest of the band went to take a break, but Roger stayed, working hard on getting the beat down. You came into the room and tried to offer some encouragement.

“Maybe you can put off recording until it’s healed up a bit?” you suggested. 

“No, the schedule is what it is,” he replied. His face brightened in a way you knew to mean he had an idea. He held his sticks out to you. “You play it!”

“What?!” you gasped. “Rog, I can’t!”

“Sure you can, I’ve been teaching you for ages,” he insisted. “You play it for the record. Just until my hand is better.”

“I’ll fuck it up,” you argued. “I’m an ameteur.”

“C’mere,” he said, getting up from his seat. “Sit.”

Groaning, you obeyed, taking the drum sticks from him and taking a seat. He reached over your shoulders, placing his hands on top of yours. His chest was pressed into your back and you could feel his breath on your skin. You tried not to shiver.

You and Roger had known each other nearly all your lives. You were neighbors as kids, and he often came to your house when the abuse became to much at his own, and vice versa. Since then, you became each other’s fiercest defenders. Your love for Roger ran deep. Deeper than your bones. You also knew you loved him as more than a friend. It broke your heart each time you saw him take another woman to bed, and it happened often enough that you were an expert at hiding how it hurt you. But moments like this - of unexpected intimacy - those were the times when it was hardest for you.

He began to guide you through the rhythm of the song, slowly. He was so close to you, you could barely focus on what he was teaching you. You forced your mind to the moment, focusing on the drums instead of the feeling of Roger’s body against yours. 

“Try it on your own now,” he said. 

He didn’t back away from you completely. He stayed touching you, his hands on your hips now. You shook your head, took a deep breath, and attempted the line. Of course, you messed it up.

“It’s alright,” he said. “Just try again.”

He rubbed his hands up and down your sides and a shudder went through you.

“I can’t, Rog,” you said. “Not with you...touching me.”

“I always touch you,” he replied, confused.

Your feelings were coming to the surface like a freight train. You couldn’t do anything to stop them. Your defenses were tied to the track and he was going to run right over you.

“Roger…” you trailed off, unsure what to even say now.

He turned you around so you were facing him. He was just centimeters away from you. His eyes held yours.

“What’s going on?” he asked.

“I love you,” you blurted out. “I love you so fucking much, Rog.”

Oddly enough, as long as you’d been friends, you never said “I love you.” It was just something you both knew, and it never had to be said. But this was different. You both knew that too. 

His expression was hard to read. Something stirred behind his eyes, and before you could ask him anything, he crashed his lips onto yours. You let out a small squeak of surprise before dropping his drumsticks and wrapping your arms around his neck. You’d thought about kissing Roger. You’d dreamt about kissing Roger. But nothing compared to what it felt like to actually be kissing Roger. He was passionate, but not rough. Sweet, but not reserved. He said everything he needed to say in a kiss. But when he pulled away he said it anyway.

“I love you too, Y/N.”


	61. Chapter 61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: If it’s alright can I request a soft imagine where joe and reader are heavily attracted to each other and their friends are egging them on and on rami and lucy’s wedding reader sings “can’t help falling in love” a la kina grannis (crazy rich asians ost) and joe goes up to her and kisses her 💜💜💜

You strummed the final note of your last rehearsal before the wedding. You were excited for Rami and Lucy, and honored they had asked you to sing for their first dance. One of your favorites too, Elvis Presley’s “Can’t Help Falling in Love With You.” It was a simple and sweet song, and perfect for a first dance.

“You sound good,” said the voice of yours and Rami’s dear friend, Joe.

You beamed at him, spirit lifted just by his presence. “Thank you! I can’t wait for tomorrow.”

“You’ll be amazing,” he said. “You always are.”

“Are you on your way to the rehearsal dinner?” you asked, looking him up and down. “You look so sharp.”

“I clean up pretty well, if I do say so myself,” he joked. “But yes, I am on my way there.”

“Is your best man speech ready?” you wondered.

“It is,” he told you. “I thought very carefully about how to embarrass Rami and I think I’ll do a fantastic job of it.”

You giggled and grinned again, your tongue poking out between your teeth. Joe thought his heart might burst from his chest at the sight.

“Joe!” called Ben from across the room. “We’re running late!”

“Ah, shit,” Joe said. “I better get going. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow, Joe.”

He gave you a quick hug and then jogged over to Ben, who punched him in the arm before waving politely to you. You waved back and watched them go. When you were out of earshot, Ben looked at Joe.

“Why don’t you do something about that, mate?” he asked.

Joe flushed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Yeah you do,” Ben returned. “Make a move. Girls like her get a lot of attention and you need to make yourself stand out.”

Joe considered this, but said no more about it. Meanwhile, you were packing up when Lucy came in and said hello. She was wearing a white cocktail dress and sparkling silver heels. Her engagement ring glittered in the low light of the ballroom you were practicing in.

“You look beautiful, Lucy,” you praised as she approached you.

“Thank you!” she said. “I’m about to meet Rami at the rehearsal dinner, but I wanted to pop over and see how you were coming along.”

“Just fine,” you assured her. “Joe heard the last bit, and said it was good.”

“Joe was here too?” she asked.

You nodded. “He always seems to show up right when I need some encouragement.”

She smirked. “Have you thought about telling him how you feel?”

A blush tinted your cheeks as you shook your head. “Not really. He’s so fun and outgoing, he’d never go for a shy girl like me.”

“You’re not too shy,” she argued. “You’re a performer, after all.”

“It doesn’t matter,” you said. “Don’t worry about me, Luce. Tonight and tomorrow are all about you and Rami. And the wonderful life you’re going to have. Go on to dinner. I’ll see you on your wedding day.”

She smiled, squeezed your hand, and left. You heaved a sigh. You thought about what she said, but still thought your points were true. You could never stand out to someone as charismatic as Joe.

The day of the wedding came. It was a stunning ceremony. Lucy looked like a goddess, floating down the aisle to Rami, who wiped tears from his face. You sat in your pew, looking on with awe at the beautiful love between these two people. Your eyes found Joe’s as he stood up with Rami. His eyes were misty and soft. You shot him your signature smile. He smiled back and you turned your attention to Rami and Lucy again. Joe’s gaze lingered on you a moment more.

Rami and Lucy had written their own vows to each other, and by the time they were finished, there wasn’t a dry eye in the house. The sniffles of the guests echoed through the whole venue. When they kissed, becoming husband and wife, everyone cheered. The roar was deafening. You met Joe’s gaze again as you clapped.

“Can you believe it?” you mouthed.

“I know!” he returned.

Rami and Lucy went back down the aisle together, joined forever. They looked so sweet.

During cocktail hour, you got set up on the stage of the ballroom where the reception was being held. You took your guitar out, plucking strings and tuning them extra carefully. The hour passed quickly, and Lucy was going to change before the reception began. The guests had slowly gathered into the ballroom. Then, you got your cue from the wedding planner. You were going introduce them.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” you said into the mic. “It is my great joy to present to you for the first time as husband and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Rami Malek!”

Rami and Lucy entered, absolutely glowing. You glanced around as people applauded them. Joe and the rest of the bridal party were already sitting at the large table in the back of the room. He smiled and whistled for his friend.

“The bride and groom will now share their first dance,” you said.

You pulled a stool over and adjusted the mic as Rami and Lucy took their spot on the dance floor. You played the first few notes.

“Wise men say, only fools rush in/But I can’t help falling in love with you….” you began, and the couple wrapped their arms around each other, swaying to the music.

They looked into each other’s eyes and you felt like you were intruding on something private. It was so romantic. The love they shared was something eternal and sacred. Everyone was watching them, except one person. Joe’s eyes were resolutely on you.

“Like a river flows/Surely to the sea/Darling, so it goes/Some things are meant to be…” you held that last note, but on the words “meant to be” you met Joe’s eyes again.

His stare almost made you stop playing. But you felt this song deeply, and its meaning was shifting for you. 

“Take my hand/Take my whole life too,” you sang, and you sang it now to Joe. “For I can’t help falling in love...with...you.”

Your last note was breathier than you had rehearsed it, but your throat was thick with emotion. A tear slid down you cheek. You didn’t even hear the people clapping for you because Joe had gotten up from his seat and was marching straight toward you. All eyes were on the pair of you as he walked across the dance floor, stepped up onto the stage, and took your face in his hands. In one fluid motion, he had you on your feet, and he kissed you. 

Applause erupted through the room again. You laughed, breaking the kiss, and he brushed your tears away with his thumb. You turned to see Rami and Lucy, jumping and cheering for you. The others were similarly enthusiastic. Joe took your hand and led you down into the crowd. The DJ took over the music and he played an upbeat song you couldn’t even register. Your friends were hugging you and gushing about the romance of the moment. 

The whole time, Joe held your hand. He held your whole life too.


	62. Chapter 62

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: imagine you have a fight with Gwilym before going on a business trip, and he had to accompany you, so you decide to call a taxi and you leave crying. When you wait for your plane, you feel so sad and you hear someone call you and you see Gwil with a suitcase and a bouquet of roses.

“Gwilym, are you serious?” you cried. “You really can’t come on the trip because of a party?”

“It’s not a party, it’s an opening,” he argued. “And it’s a very good friend of mine. I’m sorry, but it’s important that I’m there. Rami, Joe, and Ben are going too.”

“They didn’t make plans months in advance to go on a business trip with their girlfriend!” you shouted. “Gwil, this is a huge step for my career and I have to be there. You don’t have to go to this party.”

“It’s not a -”

“It is a party, Gwil!” you cut across him. “The point is, you committed to something with me first, and you’re bailing just because something more ‘entertaining’ came along!”

“What if I fly there tomorrow?” he suggested. 

“My presentation is at eight in the morning, you’ll never make it,” you told him.

You sighed, took his airline ticket from your bag and tossed it on the counter.

“The way I see it, you have a choice,” you said. “Be there for me, or stay here with them. You’re picking them, as usual.”

“I sacrifice time with them for you too!” he protested.

“Oh yeah?” you challenged. “When?”

He opened his mouth, but no words came out. His brow furrowed, thinking.

“You’ve never done that!” you cried, exasperated. “I don’t even have time to have this fight with you anymore because the plane leaves in two hours and I’ve already called a cab.”

You gathered your bags and your keys. You opened the door and turned to glare at him one more time.

“Have a great time at your fucking party,” you spat.

With that, you slammed the door and stormed down the hall, leaving him stricken in your apartment. You finally released the tears  you’d been holding back from the second he told you he wasn’t coming. You’d been so looking forward to this trip with him. You couldn’t believe he valued something like that over a career milestone for you.

The cab was waiting for you already. The driver helped you put your bags in the trunk before you climbed into the back seat. You looked longingly at your apartment building once more, hoping that Gwilym would come running out to catch you. Nothing happened. You told the driver you were ready.

You wept silently the whole ride to the airport. You hated fighting with Gwilym, and you especially hated this fight. You had it more often than you should. As you made your way to the gate, mindlessly going through the motions of checking your bag and airport security, you wondered if the time had come to let Gwilym go. You always made him a priority. If he wasn’t doing the same, you had to consider leaving him. You needed someone who valued you more than that.

The idea of it broke your heart. You loved Gwilym. You’d even moved in together. Could you really leave him now when things were so serious? When you’d talked about marriage? Could you really face starting over? Could you face life without him in it? You sniffled, wiping your nose on your sleeve, and tried to stop the tears still flowing down your cheeks.

You texted your friends in your group chat and asked their advice. They told you that it wasn’t fair for Gwilym to back out of the trip, especially so last minute, and that you needed to have a serious talk with him about how he saw the relationship. None of them thought you needed to break up just yet. That was a relief.

“Y/N.”

Your head snapped up from your phone. There stood Gwilym, breathless from having rushed through the airport, pulling his carry on bag behind him in one hand and offering you a bouquet of roses in the other.

“I’m sorry,” he said, taking the empty seat next to you. “You’re right, I need to keep my commitments to you. I treasure what we have together and I will work on showing you that more. Even if it means I never see my friends.”

You chuckled, taking the flowers from him and holding them to your chest. “Thank you,” you said. “But I want you to have time with your friends. I love that you have a full life. But I need to know that I’m part of what makes it full.”

“I’ll make sure you know,” he assured you. “I can’t believe I even considered choosing that opening over you. I love you so much. I won’t let you down again.”

“I love you too, Gwil,” you returned, leaning forward to kiss him. “I’ll hold you to it.”


	63. Chapter 63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Reader has feelings for Rog and Bri and is confused. Maybe she goes on dates with both to see what happens. Fluff and angst as they tell her she has to choose? Please ❤️

You burst through Freddie’s door. He was on the couch, lounging with Jim. Freddie was humming to himself as Jim read a book. They looked up at you when you stormed in.

“Good morning, Y/N,” Freddie yawned, sitting up. “It’s entirely too early for you to look so distressed. Have some tea, darling.”

“I have a crisis, Fred,” you said. You glanced at Jim. “Morning, Jim.”

He nodded at you. “Shall I go?”

“You can stay, I need all the advice I can get,” you said.

“What is this crisis, my dear?” Freddie asked. 

“Two of your stupid friends have asked me out,” you explained. “And this stupid friend went and said yes to both of them.”

“I’m guessing you’re referring to Brian and Roger,” he said, and you nodded. “I still don’t see the crisis here.”

“Isn’t that sort of...fucked up?” you wondered. “I mean, they’re friends. Won’t this put a strain on things?”

“Believe me, they’ve gotten into it over less,” he told you. “Brian and Roger rarely agree on anything. If they both like you, I think that’s something to be celebrated.”

“Ugh, you’re not helping.”

“Y/N, just go out with both of them and see who you like best,” Jim added. “They’re not competing for your hand in marriage or anything. Relax and have some fun.”

“Well said, my love,” Freddie said, kissing Jim on the cheek before turning back to you. “Y/N, Brian and Rog are both fabulous men. You can’t make a bad decision.”

You sighed. “Alright. Thanks, guys.”

Your first date was with Roger. He took you to dinner and was incredibly fun to be around. Conversation flowed and so did the wine. After dinner, you went for a walk around the city in the moonlight. He slipped an arm around your waist as you walked. His touch was electric. You felt comfortable. It was fun. And he was so handsome.

“So,” he said as you walked. “Tell me something about you I don’t know. Anything at all.”

You thought for a moment. “Well, let’s see...I’m left handed. Did you know that?”

“I didn’t!” he said with delight. 

“You tell me something now,” you insisted.

“My middle name is Meddows,” he told you. “Weird, isn’t it?”

You shook your head. “I like it!”

“Well, then, I’ll stop giving my mother hell,” he teased. “If you like it, my years of torment were worth it.”

You giggled. Both of you continued sharing with each other. After a couple hours, your feet began to feel sore. Roger carried you on his back the remaining way to your flat. It wasn’t far, but you appreciated it all the same. When you were outside your door, he let you down.

“I had a great time, Rog,” you said. 

“Me too,” he replied. “It’s been so nice to have someone I can really chat to.”

“Yeah,” you agreed. “Well, I suppose this is where we say goodnight.”

“We don’t have to,” he said suggestively.

“Oh,” you gasped. “How forward of you.”

“I’ll always tell you what I want,” he said, inching closer. 

He kissed you deeply, snaking his arms around your waist to pull you as close to him as possible. You released a high pitched moan into his mouth, and he squeezed you gently. Finally, you parted, both of you flushed and breathless.

“Well,” you began. “I won’t be forgetting that any time soon.”

“Good,” he smirked.

“Good night, Roger,” you said, firmly this time.

He pecked your lips just once more before leaving you.

Two days later, you had your date with Brian. He took you to dinner as well, but he made you picnic so you could enjoy sunset in the park. It was incredibly thoughtful and you were so flattered. He had even made the food himself.

“I didn’t know you were vegetarian,” you told him taking a bite of your dinner. “I am too.”

“Really?!” he returned, face lighting up. “I’m pleased to hear it.”

“Brian,” you said after you swallowed. “This is...delicious. You really made it yourself?”

“John helped a bit,” he confessed. “But it was mostly me, yeah.”

“Color me impressed,” you returned. 

He smiled bashfully and looked at the ground. Your heart fluttered at the sight.

After you ate, you sat together on the blanket, talking. He draped his long arm across your shoulders as you watched the sun go down. The golden light looked so good on Brian’s face. With his hair and his profile, he looked more like a statue of a god than a man you were on a date with.

When it was dark, you lay back and looked up at the stars together. You listened as Brian told you a few things about astrophysics. You told him how much you admired his intelligence as you snuggled up under his arm. He blushed again.

When you started dozing beside him, he gently got you up and walked you home. You weren’t ready for this to be over, but it was so late. You stopped outside your door once again.

“Thank you for a lovely evening,” you said. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” he returned.

You hummed. “I really did.”

“Good night, Y/N,” he said simply, and bent down to press his lips softly to your cheek.

You leaned into the touch, your eyes closed and enjoying the warmth of him. He backed away and looked at you, his hazel eyes intense and sweet. 

“Good night, Brian,” you returned.

The next day, you felt more conflicted than ever. Brian and Roger were coming over and you still didn’t know who to choose. Roger was exciting and bold. Brian was sensitive and smart. You wished they could combine into one person and form the perfect boyfriend. Unfortunately for you, you had two men. And you had to make a decision.

When they came over, you sat them down on the couch. You looked at them, and asked your heart to tell you who it wanted. As your gaze flickered between them, you got some clarity.

“Thank you both for showing me a good time,” you said, feeling a little awkward. “I like both of you a lot. But I need to go with my heart.”

They glanced at each other and then back at you.

“I choose,” you said with a deep breath. “Brian.”

He grinned at you. Roger clapped him on the shoulder. 

“Well done, mate,” he said civilly. He looked at you. “Good luck to you.”

You thanked him and he left. Then you focused on Brian again. 

“Will you do something for me?” you asked as he pulled you into his arms.

“Anything, sweetheart,” he said dreamily.

“Kiss me.”

He happily obliged.


	64. Chapter 64

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: can you write about reader dreaming an accident happen to Roger and when he comes home after a tour she only can tell him how much she love him? sorry if it’s strange.

Roger was driving. The top was down so his golden locks were tossed about by the wind. Sunglasses covered his blue eyes. An easy smile graced his lips. His loose button down billowed around his body. He looked cool. Just like he always did.

You couldn’t explain how you were watching him. It was as if from above because he was in the car alone. The music was loud. He took a fast turn around a sharp curve and you held your breath. Roger was a reckless driver at times, but he was more careful with you in the passenger seat. 

Yellow lines and trees whipped by him. The speedometer was well to the right, but you couldn’t make out the exact speed. You knew it was too fast though. You weren’t worried. Roger was daring, but he was always in control behind the wheel. That always made you feel safe.

From somewhere in the distance, you saw another car speeding up the lane Roger was driving on. From a bird’s eye view, you saw it, on a path directly toward him. You were close to Roger again and tried to call out, to warn him to pay attention. But you had no voice. You weren’t there. He looked away from the road to turn the radio dial and change the station.

Everything went black with a loud CRASH. Then silence. When the scene came back into focus, Roger was lying spread eagle on the ground. His sunglasses skittered across the pavement. His beautiful eyes were open and lifeless. Blood ran from the back of his head. The other driver was scrambling to his feet and running away. You looked on in horror as Roger lay there, alone. Without you forever.

Your eyes snapped open and you sat up with a terrified gasp. Your room was dark and the bed beside you was empty. Sweat covered your skin as you remembered your dream. It felt so real. Roger was traveling home from tour today. What if you had seen something that was real?

You looked at the clock. It was three in the morning. In your dream, it was daytime, so it couldn’t be happening now. But you hadn’t heard from Roger since the previous morning. Had it happened already and this was the universe’s way of telling you?

Tears stung your eyes and you pulled your knees into your chest. Your heart was thundering still. Was it just a dream? It had to be. You told yourself this over and over. Just a dream, just a dream, just a dream. You shook your head, but the image of Roger’s body on the side of the road was burned into your memory. 

The doorknob turned and your heart jumped to your throat. A jolt of fear went through you. Then, Roger’s familiar form came through the frame and tears streamed down your face.

“Y/N?” he said, flicking the light on. “What are you doing awake?” He saw you were sweaty and crying and he dropped his bags and flew to your side. “Hey, are you okay?”

You grabbed handfuls of his shirt and pulled him close, needing to feel him in your arms. You let out a sob as you clutched at him. He was here with you. Not lying in a ditch somewhere. You feared if you let him go, he would disappear, and this would be the dream.

“Roger,” you whined. “I just had the most horrible dream.”

He eased you back onto the bed, gathering you up in his embrace. He kissed you on the forehead and more tears spilled down your cheeks.

“What happened, love?” he asked gently.

“You were in a car accident,” you whimpered. “A fatal one.”

“Oh, damn,” he replied. “I’m here, darling. I’m right here. It was just a dream, okay?”

“What if it wasn’t?” you wondered. “What if this is a premonition?” 

“I’m an excellent driver,” he assured you. “It would have to be extraordinary circumstances for that to happen.”

“Anything can happen, Rog!” you insisted. 

He sighed. “You’re right. There’s no use worrying about it then, is there?”

“I suppose,” you conceded. “But God, Roger, it was horrifying. All I could do was look at you...lying there…”

“Christ, you saw my dead body?” he asked, and you winced. “That is terrible. I’m sorry, love. But like I said, I’m here now. Safe with you.”

“Thank goodness,” you returned. “I wish you never had to leave.”

“Believe me, if it were up to me, I wouldn’t,” he told you with a laugh.

You buried your face in his chest, breathing in his scent. 

“You’re here,” you whispered. “You’re really here.”

“I’m right here with you,” he promised.

“I love you,” you breathed into him. “I love you so much.” You kissed him anywhere your lips could reach, chanting the words to him over and over again. He ran his fingers through your hair, accepting your love and returning with his own. You remained there until you fell asleep, the sun breaking over the horizon.


	65. Chapter 65

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hello lovely, I was wondering if you could write something where Ben becomes infatuated with a regular girl (not famous) who does not notice him at all? But eventually they end up together?

It was an average day at the shop. It was Friday, so it was a little busier, but most people were taking their lunch hour from work and just browsing the shelves. A group of four men walked in, and you looked up, pushing your glasses further up, to greet them from your place at the counter. You were always reading, even on the clock.

“Hi,” you said politely. “Let me know if I can help you guys find anything.”

They all muttered their thanks, but you locked eyes with the blonde one. He held your gaze for a few moments before you returned to your book, scanning the page and escaping into another world. The group went deeper into the store.

“Ben, you okay?” asked Joe, and Ben stared blankly at a shelf.

“Yeah…” Ben replied, not at all convincingly. “Did you see that girl?”

“Yeah, man, she’s at the front of the store,” Joe said.

“She was so beautiful,” said Ben.

“Really? I didn’t think she was your type.”

“Shut up, I don’t have a type,” Ben argued. “If I did, though, she’d be it.”

“What are you two whispering about?” Gwilym wondered as he walked over, a thick novel in his hand.

“Ben’s in love,” Joe teased. 

“With who?” Gwilym asked.

“The bookshop girl,” Joe answered.

Ben went pink. “I’m not in love!”

“Well, you’re crushing hard,” Joe said. “I’ve never seen you blush like that.”

“Who’s blushing?” Rami asked, joining as well, carrying another biography.

Joe summed it up for him and he nodded.

“Why don’t you ask her to help you find a book?” Rami suggested. “Start talking to her.”

“That’s a good idea,” Gwilym agreed. “And it can be a great conversation starter if you find something you both like.”

“Yeah, okay,” Ben said, a little unsure of himself.

He walked over to the desk. You looked up again from your book and saw the handsome blonde standing there. You smiled at him.

“How can I help you?” you asked.

“I’m looking for something about….drumming,” he came up with.

“Okay, we have lots about music,” you said, getting up from your stool and coming around the counter. “Follow me.”

You led him over to the right section. You went over the contents, and felt him really looking at you. You didn’t think much of it, honestly.

“So, do you play?” you asked.

“What?” he returned.

“Are you a drummer?”

“No, but I play one in a movie,” he told you.

You giggled. “Good one.”

Two rows over, his friends were listening carefully to the exchange.

“Does she seriously not know?” Rami whispered. “The movie’s been out for two months.”

“Shh!” Joe snapped.

“I’m Ben, by the way,” he said, extending his hand to you.

You shook it. “I’m Y/N. Let me know if you need help with anything else, okay?”

You turned and went back to the counter.

“Oh my God,” Gwilym muttered. “Has this ever happened to him? Has there ever been a woman not interested in him before?”

“I don’t know,” Joe said, shocked. “I can’t imagine…”

They came around and approached Ben, who had actually picked up a book. He smiled as the other guys came over.

“You look...weirdly happy for what just happened,” Rami observed.

“I am happy,” he said. “Are we all ready to go?”

They exchanged confused glances and then followed him back over to the counter. You rang up their purchases and cashed them out.

“Thanks for coming in,” you said brightly. “Have a great day!”

The next day, Ben returned to the store, alone this time. He came early in the morning, and he brought you a coffee. When he set it on the counter, you blinked at him in surprise.

“Thanks for helping me out yesterday,” he said. “The book’s been really helpful.”

“Uh...you’re welcome,” you replied. “But I was just doing my job. You didn’t have to bring me a coffee.”

“I just did that because I wanted to.”

“Okay,” you chuckled, and sipped your coffee. You enjoyed your cups together.

Ben came back to the store for three days in a row after that. He always had something for you. He stayed for at least an hour and talked to you, then he would browse around the shop, say goodbye, and you’d go on with your day. You thought he was very nice, but you didn’t go much further than that.

On the fourth day, when he came in, he had coffee and a flower. That was certainly different. It felt more romantic than before.

“Hey, Y/N,” he said, handing you the beverage and carnation. “For you.”

“Thank you, Ben,” you replied with a grin. “It’s lovely.”

He shifted on his feet for a moment before looking back at you. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I’ve been wooing you.”

“Y-you have?” you gasped.

He nodded. “Yeah. I think you’re stunning, and I was wondering if you’d like to catch a movie with me tonight.”

You stood there, speechless. You found Ben attractive, but guys like him had never paid attention to you before. You never assumed they were interested, so you never let yourself become interested in them. Now that you thought about it, it seemed obvious. 

“Wow…” you sighed. “I can honestly say you caught me off guard there.”

“Why?” he asked. “I’m sure you’ve had loads of men asking you out.”

You shook your head. “No, Ben. No one has ever done what you’ve done for me.”

“That’s ridiculous,” he said. “So how about tonight?”

“I’m off at six,” you said. “Throw in dinner and I’m all yours.”

He grinned, and suddenly your heart skipped a beat.

“Excellent!” he said. “I’ll pick you up then.”

When he came to get you, you walked together to the movie theater that was in the same shopping center the store was in. He took you to see Bohemian Rhapsody, which you’d heard about, but you hardly ever watched movies or TV. When you saw Ben on the screen as Roger Taylor, you nearly choked on your soda.

“You do actually play a drummer in a movie,” you said when it was over and you were going to dinner.

He snickered. “Yeah, that wasn’t a joke.”

“I’m so sorry!”

“Don’t worry about it,” he returned. “I like that you didn’t recognize me.”

“I just thought you were a really handsome guy who enjoyed the shop,” you said.

“I do enjoy the shop,” he told  you. “I just particularly enjoy the girl in it.”

You blushed. Yet, you were surprised at how natural it felt with Ben. He really made you feel like a glamorous woman. You made him feel normal. It was a perfect balance.


	66. Chapter 66

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: You had a fight with Gwil,and you decide to go to a family member for a little while. when you leave, you don't stop crying, a few moments later you have an accident. Your family and Gwil have no news of you and are starting to worry.You went to the hospital and they managed to find you. Gwil stays close to you.when you wake up,you remember that you blame him because of the argument,that everything is his fault. he confesses to you that he has spent weeks near you until you wake up. thinking that it will not touch you, he decides to leave, but you retain him, because you are touched by his gesture. you don’t let him go, and he doesn’t stop kissing you and hugging you.

The air was still but thick between you. The tension was crushing.

“I’m sorry, Gwil,” you choked out through a sob. “But I can’t do this anymore. I can’t keep having this fight with you.”

“So...this is just it?” he asked, swallowing his own emotions.

“I don’t know,” you replied. “I just need some time to think about things. Figure out if this is still worth fighting for.”

He looked down, wiping a tear from his eye. “I don’t want you to go.”

“I have to,” you told him. “Or we don’t stand a chance.”

You stood on your toes to kiss his cheek. His arms moved as if to hold you, but he stopped himself. He breathed in your scent. 

“Where will you go?” he asked as you backed away and picked up your bag.

“My mother’s,” you explained.

“Text me when you get there,” he requested.

You nodded. “Okay. But after that, you won’t hear from me until I’m ready to talk about this again.”

“I understand.”

With one final look at him, you left. Through the window, he watched you go to your car, toss  your bag in the backseat, and pull away from him. He hoped it wasn’t the last time he ever saw you. He sighed, and tried to busy himself.

After a few hours passed and there was no text from you, he started to worry. He texted you but not go response. He debated calling your mother in case you were punishing him further for the fight you had. Just when he was about to call her, she called him, asking if you were still at the apartment. When he said you’d left hours ago, both of their hearts dropped.

He hung up quickly and went to look for you. It had started to rain after the sun went down, so he couldn’t see anything clearly. He drove the way to and from your mother’s house three times, and there was no sign of you. When he returned home, he couldn’t sleep. He agonized over every possible thing that could have happened to you, and it kept him awake and alert through the night.

The next morning, there was still nothing. He called your mother, and she had also heard nothing. She decided to check with other family members, while Gwilym asked your friends. Nothing. No one had heard from you. It was like you had simply vanished.

You mother called Gwilym crying. She didn’t know what to do. But Gwilym had one last idea, but it depressed him to do it. He began calling the hospitals in the area. If you were in an accident and unconscious, you would be there. On the third call, he got what he was looking for.

“Are you Mr. Gwilym Lee?” the nurse on the other end of the line asked.

“I am,” he replied.

“We were just about to call you,” she said. “You’re Y/N Y/L/N’s emergency contact. She was in an accident, and I’m sorry to tell you she’s in a coma. A serious one. If you could come as soon as you can and the doctor can explain everything.”

“Of course.”

He practically flew to the hospital, calling your mother while he was on the way. He got there first, and the doctor told him the same as the nurse, only in more detail. You had been in a car accident, where you’d hit a tree. You’d hit your head so hard, you nearly died on impact, but  you were alive, just comatose. They weren’t sure when or if you’d wake up. Gwilym felt his heart break at the thought.

He resolved never to leave your side. Not until your eyes opened and he could tell you how sorry he was for the fight. If he hadn’t upset you, you wouldn’t have been driving that night. He couldn’t help feeling like it was all his fault. Your mother assured him it wasn’t, that these things happen, and it’s nobody’s fault, but he didn’t quite believe her.

Weeks passed, which turned into a month. Gwilym only left the hospital to shower. Otherwise, he was there. Right beside you. He slept in the chair next to the bed. He read or checked his phone. But he was always there.

Your eyes fluttered open and you were nearly blinded by fluorescent lights and white walls. You mind was hazy, clouded by what felt like a really rough night out. You wanted Gwilym, but you knew he wasn’t there. You had gone to your mother’s house. But that was odd because you didn’t remember making it there or telling your mother about the fight you’d had with him. 

As the room came into focus, you realized you were not in anyone’s house. You were in a hospital. Your heart rate quickened with panic. What were you doing here?! You glanced to your left and saw Gwilym, asleep in the chair. Were you in the bed? Everything was so confusing. You tried to sit up, but your head throbbed painfully. You moaned and lay back down.

Gwilym stirred at the sound of your voice and sat up. He saw your eyes were open and he jumped up, coming to your side, not daring to say anything just yet.

“What...what are you doing here?” you asked, your voice hoarse from lack of use. “What am I doing here?”

“You were in an accident, darling,” he told you. “I’ve just been waiting for you to wake up.”

“You need to go,” you said. “We’re fighting.”

His face fell. “Oh, can’t we go on and forget we ever said those things?”

“No, they’re important things,” you insisted. “Although I can’t remember what they are now. My head hurts.”

“I’ll call the nurse,” he offered, pushing the button to do so.

“Gwilym,” you said. “Really, you should go. I can’t ask you to take care of me when I don’t even know what we are anymore.”

“I’ve been here every day for a month,” he said. “If you think I’m leaving you now, you’re dead wrong.”

Your eyes went wide as you looked at him, but before you could say anymore, the nurse came in. She was pleased that you were awake, and she gave you something extra for the pain. With the medicine in you, things became clearer. She left to tell the doctor you were awake.

“I’ve texted your mum,” he said. “She said she’s on her way.”

“You’ve really been here a whole month?” you wondered.

He nodded. “But if you really want me to leave, I suppose, when your mum gets here, I can -”

“No,” you interrupted, reaching for him. He gave you his hand. “No, don’t leave me. I’m sorry, Gwil. I’m so sorry.”

He softened as he looked at you. He brought your hand to his lips. 

“Oh, my darling,” he returned. “I’m sorry too.”

“I don’t want to break up,” you said weakly.

“I’ll never leave you again,” he promised. 

“Me neither,” you said. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

He lay beside you on the bed, taking you into his arms. You hummed contentedly. You would have stayed there forever in his embrace. When your mother arrived, she found you both asleep, but smiling.


	67. Chapter 67

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Bri can’t hide his feelings anymore when he finds you at a party outside all alone, broken hearted over your ex treating you like shit. He confesses his love for you and kisses you under the stars.

All you needed was some fresh air. The house was packed with people, most of them you hardly knew. Somehow, the crowd made you feel lonelier than ever. Especially without Steven. Your heart felt so raw, since you’d only broken up last week.

“Aren’t you having fun, darling?” Freddie asked as he approached. 

“I need some air, Fred,” you replied. “It’s hot as shit in here.”

“Go upstairs to my bedroom,” he told you. “Go out the window onto the terrace. No one will bother you there.”

“Thanks,” you said, and slipped through the throng of people.

You got upstairs, and found Freddie’s room. Thankfully, no one was in there. You closed the door behind you. In the next room, you heard a woman loudly calling Roger’s name and you rolled your eyes. Of course Roger was already getting a shag in. 

Eager to escape that, you crossed the room and opened the window, stepping through one leg at a time. The night air felt so cool on your hot face. It was refreshing. You sat down, leaning against the brick of the house and closing your eyes to the feeling. It felt better to be alone, but you couldn’t escape your own broken heart.

Tears welled up quickly and you let them spill out now that you were alone. You pulled your knees up and buried your face in your chest. You released a sob, confident no one could hear you since the party raged below. The music sounded dull to you, but whenever there was a strong bass you could feel the vibration.

A sound from beside you made you snap your eyes open and face the intruder. Someone was coming through the window and you sighed. Of course, there was nowhere to be alone. Then you saw the mop of curls and relaxed. It was only Brian, who you adored. He was never intrusive so you didn’t mind his company.

“Welcome,” you said, wiping the tears from your cheeks.

“You alright?” he asked, stretching his long body out after the gymnastics it took to get those limbs through a window.

“No,” you answered honestly. “I shouldn’t have come. I thought it might make me feel better to see people, but I still feel…”

“Like shit?” he finished.

You nodded.

He took a seat beside you and lifted his arm, inviting you beneath it. You took him up on the offer, scooting closer to rest your head on his chest. His arm draped over your shoulders and you sank into his warmth. His chin rested on the top of your head. You sat there like that, just the two of you. You observed Brian’s beautiful hands, while he looked up at the sky.

“Steven’s a real prick, y’know,” he said.

“Yeah, I know,” you replied. “That’s what everyone’s saying.”

“Well, they’re right,” he insisted. “Cheating is one thing, but to find them in your own house...I’m sorry he put you through that, Y/N.”

“I’ll be alright, I s’pose,” you said.

“Are you settled into your new place?”

“Nearly.”

“Let me know if I can help.”

“Thank you, Brian.”

You fell back into comfortable silence. You took his hand, interlocking his fingers with yours. He allowed it. In fact, he squeezed your palm into his. It felt weird intimate, holding hands like this while you cuddled into him. It also felt natural, though. As if you were meant to just lay in Brian’s arms forever.

“How’d you know where to find me?” you asked.

“Lucky guess,” he said with a shrug.

You looked up at him, shocked. He chuckled.

“Only joking. I asked Freddie.”

“That makes more sense,” you replied with a smile.

“Sit up a moment, let me look at you,” he instructed.

Brow furrowed, you did so. He removed his arm, but did not release your hand. With his free hand, he cupped your cheek as he observed your face. You studied him in return, taking in his hazel eyes and small smile, and how the breeze moved his thick curls.

“You’re beautiful, you know that?” he said quietly. “Moonlight really becomes you.”

“Thank you,” you replied, feeling heat come to your cheeks. 

His hand trailed down from your cheek to your neck. Your eyes fell closed at his touch. When he reached your collarbone, you winced and opened them.

“Sorry,” you said as he shot you concerned look. “When I confronted Steven and told him I was leaving...he might have…shoved me a bit.”

“Are you serious?” he gasped. “I would never -”

“You?” you cut across him.

It was his turn to blush as he looked away. He swallowed hard before meeting your eyes again. He was resolute and serious.

“Yeah, me,” he said. “I’ve had it pretty bad for you for a long time and I’ve thought a lot about how much better you could do than an abusive piece of shit like Steven.”

You smiled at him. “You really like me?”

“More than that,” he explained. “Gosh, Y/N, I’m in love with you. I just want to be yours.”

Your grin spread even further as your heart picked up speed in your chest, like it was trying to leap from your chest and right into Brian’s hands. 

“As long as I can be yours too,” you returned.

Brian laughed with relief. 

“Are - are you sure?” he asked. “I don’t want to rush you.”

“I’m sure,” you told him. “This is how it should have been all along.”

He leaned forward, and you went to meet him. He kissed your lips softly, giving you the leeway to push him off or stop him. You didn’t. Instead, your wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled yourself into his lap. His hands found your hips as you kissed under the stars, feeling like you were soaring among them.


	68. Chapter 68

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: I was wondering if you could do some 60s Roger 💕💕 thank uu

“Roger, it’s beautiful,” you said, gaping at the bracelet. It glittered in the low light of the living room, and it honestly had you speechless. “But I can’t accept this. It’s too much.”

“It isn’t,” he insisted. “Really, it isn’t. Nothing is too much for you, love.”

“We said no gifts,” you reminded him. “We’ve both got to pay rent next week.”

“That doesn’t matter,” he said. “You’re my girl, it’s our anniversary, I’m giving you some fucking jewelry.”

You held back a laugh, but you couldn’t stop the smile. “Does Freddie know you’ve spent money on this?”

“He knows I got it, yeah,” he said.

“That’s a really weird way of answering that question,” you said, frowning.

He looked away from you. You took the bracelet out of his hand and set it on the table. His guilty eyes focused on it.

“Roger,” you said firmly. “Did you pay for that bracelet?”

He shifted beside you on the couch. 

“Roger.”

“No! I didn’t!” he finally admitted. “You’re right, I couldn’t afford it, so I swiped it.”

“Rog!”

“Look, I do my best at honest work, but it’s not enough,” he said bitterly. “Nothing is ever enough.”

“You don’t have to live this way much longer,” you said, soothingly. “Pretty soon, you’ll finish up school, and then you can start a career. But everyone’s got to pay their dues.”

“No, that’s complete shit!” he argued, getting to his feet. “People shouldn’t have to pay their dues! You should be able to fucking live and live comfortably! Which means being able to buy your girlfriend a stupid bracelet!”

You softened as you looked at him. You held out your hand, which he took. Slowly, you guided him back over to sit beside you, closer this time. Something was up, as you usually cheerful albeit mischievous boyfriend was suddenly getting serious about his situation.

“What’s got into you?” you asked gently. “Where is this coming from?”

He sighed. “I dunno. The band’s not where we want it to be. I hate what I’m studying in school. I don’t want to do this.”

“What do you want, Roger?” you wondered. “If you could go after something wholeheartedly, what would you do?”

“I’d be a bloody rockstar,” he said. “The band is...popular. But I want more.”

His eyes were looking at the wall, but not focused on it. He was seeing something you couldn’t. A dream that had not manifested. Something that made his shabby flat disappear to be replaced with something upscale and glamorous. You couldn’t imagine it. But you admired his ambition.

“Well then,” you said. “Be a bloody rockstar. You’ve got the talent.”

Finally, he looked at you again. “You think so?”

You hand cupped his cheek. “I know so.”

“Thank you,” he whispered before kissing you sweetly on the lips. “Now, will you just wear the bracelet? It’s not the most beautiful thing in the world, but I did go through a lot of trouble stealing it.”

“Fine,” you agreed with a laugh, picking it up. He helped you to clasp it around your wrist. “Just promise me something.”

“Sure.”

“When you are a rockstar, buy me something to replace it,” you said. “Show off your hard work.”

He chuckled. “You’ll have the most vulgar jewelry I can find.”

“I’m counting on it.”

Laughing, he kissed you again.


	69. Chapter 69

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: hi! I wanted to say I love your writing! keep up the good work! I was also wondering if you could do a filipino!reader with 80s Roger? thank you!

  * You’ve grown up in London, but your parents are from the Philippines. You discover a passion for music and it’s how you meet Roger - attending a concert. Your seat was next to his.
  * He’s so impressed with your knowledge, he asks you out right away. You of course say yes. 
  * You end up basically inseparable. 
  * He doesn’t ask you about your heritage. You end up telling him because it’s something you’re really proud of. He tells you he’s been to Manila and loved it. 
  * You teach him to cook because he is both white and English so the boy is HELPLESS when it comes to seasoning anything.
  * He likes your food though and he’s not a baby about how spicy it is sometimes.
  * He’s eager to meet your family, but you have to teach him Tagalog first. He is terrible at it, which you expected, but his effort is really touching. He works on it every day up to the day he meets your parents.
  * Your parents aren’t really into rock music, so they only have some idea of who he is based on what you’ve told them.
  * He’s so nervous he accidentally says the wrong word to your mother, making what he said pretty dirty. She laughs so hard she cries, and embraces him for trying. Then she corrects him.
  * You offer to be translator for the night, but Roger still does his best. 
  * Your parents end up liking him a lot because of how much he wants to impress you.
  * Not everything goes smoothly for the two of you though.
  * You still face some really terrible racism, especially when you travel with Roger to the US, because Vietnam is still pretty fresh.
  * Roger gets in a lot of fights because anytime someone yells a slur at you he just pops off, no questions asked.
  * You don’t even try to stop him because honestly fuck those racist shits.
  * He ends up asking Freddie how to deal with it because he can’t keep playing with his knuckles getting bruised. 
  * “They’re trying to make you small, darling,” Freddie says. “Be bigger than them. Whatever that might mean in the moment.”
  * You try not to let those things upset you - again you’re proud of who you are - but one time a magazine refers to you as “Roger Taylor’s Geisha Girlfriend” and you just lose your mind crying because how can people be so ignorant?
  * Roger holds you and strokes your hair, reminding you that your identity is not based on what idiot reporters write. He never asks you to let it go or just move on. He always acknowledges how you feel about those things because it is a big deal. 
  * And if he doesn’t understand why something is upsetting, he’s all ears when you explain it to him.
  * He just loves the shit out of you and wants to be a part of everything that makes you who you are.
  * When he proposes, he asks you in Tagalog, and it’s the best he’s ever sounded. You accept, naturally.
  * Your wedding is fucking LIT




	70. Chapter 70

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: so what is ben wanted to take the reader on a nice vacation to celebrate her having just graduated college, but when he proposes it she admits she would rather go with her friends because going with him would mean being mobbed and she just wants to relax, and ben gets upset?

“Congratulations, darling!” Ben cried as you threw yourself into his arms. He picked you up and spun you, kissing you as he went. “I’m so proud of you!”

He set you down and you couldn’t stop smiling. “Thank you! I can’t wait to celebrate.”

You offered your hand to him, which he took, and you walked to the car to drive back to your apartment so you could change before going to dinner.

“Speaking of celebrations,” he said. “I want to pitch something to you.”

“Oh yeah?” you asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

He smirked as he opened your car door and let you slide in before getting into the driver’s seat. He managed to get out of the parking spot, but since everyone was leaving the graduation ceremony, it was crowded. You were going to be sitting in traffic for a while.

“So, celebrations,” you said. “What were you thinking?”

“I want to take you on vacation,” he told you. “Somewhere really nice. I’m thinking Italy.”

Your heart dropped. “Oh.”

“What?” he asked. “Not tropical enough?”

“It’s not that,” you replied. You sighed. How could you explain this to him without offending him?

“Tell me,” he insisted when you took too long to answer.

“Ben, I love you, but traveling with you is a nightmare,” you said bluntly.

He turned to look at you, shocked. “What? I’m an excellent travel companion!” 

“It’s not you!” you told him. “Really! It’s just...no matter where we go people recognize you and I become the girl taking pictures of you and your fans. We can’t even get through the airport without being stopped.”

His jaw clenched and you felt bad.

“So, what are you saying, Y/N?” he asked. “We just shouldn’t go anywhere together anymore.”

“No!” you cried. “But to celebrate my graduation, I want to be able to relax and have fun. With my friends, I don’t have to worry about some gaggle of girls coming over to drool all over them.”

“I feel like you’re blaming me for being successful,” he said. “That’s not really fair. I’m on your side, in your corner, all the time. You can’t support me?”

“I do support you!” you insisted. “I’m at every premiere, every opening, every award ceremony, I don’t miss any of it! And I wouldn’t want to! I just want one trip that’s for me!”

He grunted and stopped talking, glowering out the window.

“Oh, so now you’re not going to speak to me? Really mature, Ben.”

You folded your arms across your chest, glaring out your own window as well. If he wasn’t going to talk, then neither were you. Two could play at that game. You were fuming, though. You couldn’t believe he was upset by you wanting to celebrate your own accomplishment your way.

When he pulled into the parking lot of your apartment complex, he sighed. He didn’t turn the car off for a moment so you looked expectantly at him.

“Why are you taking this so personally?” you demanded, unable to hold it any longer.

“You resent traveling with me because of my job,” he returned. “That’s pretty fucking personal!”

You groaned with exasperation and got out of the car. He cut the engine and followed you inside. You stormed into your room, Ben on your heels. You held your hair away from you and he automatically came over and unzipped your dress for you. You kicked your heels off and went to your closet to pick out something to wear to the restaurant where you were going to meet your parents.

“It’s not personal,” you said. “I’d love to be with you. But I know it won’t be the way I want it. And it’s my celebration! It’s my accomplishment! Just let me do this my way!”

“Fine!” he shouted. “Just do whatever you want and fuck me then!”

“That’s not what I said!” you cried, whipping around. 

You felt a little ridiculous arguing with him in your underwear, but you couldn’t focus on what to wear now.

“It’s how I feel!” he returned. “I want you at every one of those events because I love you and I want you to share my accomplishments with me! I want you to be a part of the reward because you part of the process of getting it! Clearly, you don’t feel the same!”

“I’ve told you that I do!” you insisted. “You’re not even listening to me!”

“You think it’s easy when we go out to bars and clubs?” he spat. “When men walk up to you and ask you for a dance or a drink? When I’m literally right next to you?”

“What?”

“And who can blame them? Look at you!”

You were once again painfully aware that you weren’t dressed.

“I don’t know what your point is,” you said, feeling your face go red.

“My point is, both of us get noticed in one setting or another,” he said. “Do we just not do things together because that’s inconvenient? No! It’s important that we’re there for each other in those moments!”

You huffed. You hated it but he did make a good point there. You observed his face. Clearly, this meant a lot to him. You softened.

“Alright,” you said. “That’s fair. I’m sorry.”

He relaxed as well. “Me too. I don’t like people coming up and bothering us either. But I want to be there for you to celebrate this huge thing in your life.”

He sat on the bed. You walked over and slid onto his lap.

“And I want you to be there,” you said. “So let’s do it. Let’s go to Italy.”

He grinned.

In the hills of Tuscany, he asked you to marry him. You said yes.


	71. Chapter 71

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Brian’s latest Instagram post inspired me on this request: Brian and Y/N’s daughter coming out to them and introducing them to her girlfriend.

You stirred the veggies in the skillet, making a favorite of Brian’s and Anna’s. She was coming to visit after traveling to New York on business. You and Brian were so proud of your daughter’s success, so you always celebrated with her, even the small stuff.

“Smells great in here, love,” Brian said as he came into the kitchen. “I caught it all the way up in my office.”

“Well, it’s nearly ready,” you replied, grabbing your phone out of the pocket of your apron. “Anna texted and said she’s about five minutes out.”

“I can’t wait,” he told you. “I miss her so much.”

“I do too,” you said. “But we raised a really good one, yeah?”

He nodded. “Oh, yeah.”

“Mum! Dad! I’m home!” 

Anna’s voice drifted through the hall and into the kitchen. You and Brian both jumped and went to greet her. She grinned at you as she embraced the two of you at once.

“How was your trip, dear?” Brian asked as he kissed the top of her head. 

She brushed her curls (inherited from Bri) out of her face.

“It was fantastic,” she said. “I saw a couple Broadway shows, took some tours, all that. I also killed my presentation, so I think they’re going to offer me a promotion any day now.”

You congratulated and hugged her again. Then you all came into the kitchen, so you could serve dinner. During the meal, she told you all the details of her trip, but you got the sense from some of her pauses that there was something she wasn’t saying.

After dinner, Anna insisted on doing the dishes while you and Brian went out to the patio for a drink. You watched her through the window before looking at your husband again.

“Is she hiding something?” you wondered.

He shrugged. “She’s an adult now, Y/N. We can’t know everything about her life.”

You sighed. “I just...I dunno she’s never acted that way before. But she seems really happy. She’s actually singing while she cleans.”

“Well, whatever it is, I wish she’d had it as a teenager,” he joked. “Maybe her room wouldn’t have been in such a state.”

You laughed. Before you could reply, Anna emerged onto the patio, a beer in her hand. She took up a chair and pulled it over to be closer. She took a swig of her drink and then looked between you and Brian.

“So,” she said. “There’s something I really wanted to tell you both tonight. It’s something I’ve always known, but I’ve never really been open about it before.”

Your brow furrowed as you exchanged a worried look with Brian. But you didn’t interrupt.

“Mum, Dad,” she continued, looking each of you in the eyes. “I’m gay.”

You blinked, a bit surprised, but not at all disappointed. In fact, you and Brian smiled at each other before turning eyes back on your daughter.

“Thank you for telling us, dear,” you said gently, taking her hand. “We love you no matter what.”

Brian held her other hand. “You have our full support, Anna. We will always love you.”

She sniffled and blinked, and a tear leaked out of her eye. 

“Thank you,” she choked out. “I love you guys so much. I knew you would understand. But, there is one more thing.”

“What is it?” you asked.

“While I was in New York, I met a woman,” she explained. “Her name is Rose. She’s a singer. She came back to London with me, and I’ve invited her over because I’d like you to meet her.”

“We’d be delighted,” Brian told her.

At that moment, a beautiful young woman joined all of you on the patio. You almost laughed. Anna must have really planned this out. Rose was shorter than Anna (who had also gotten Brian’s height), but she was really cute. Her hair was red, long, and wavy. She had a few tattoos here and there across her arms. Her eyes were bright blue and looked at Anna with complete adoration.

“Hello,” she said sweetly, offering her hand. “I’m Rose. I’m so excited to meet you.”

You shook her hand first and Brian let out a small gasp.

“Is that a Freddie Mercury tattoo?” he asked, pointing to it.

She giggled. “Yeah. My very first concert was Queen, and Freddie inspired me to pursue singing. Weirdly, I didn’t put together who Anna’s dad was until we had landed in London.”

“Oh, I like her,” Brian said, pulling her in for a hug. “I like her very much.”

You all laughed together. Then you spent the evening getting to know Rose, who you and Brian ended up really enjoying. She was funny, talented, and loved Anna, even though they had only known each other a few weeks. 

After they left and you and Brian were getting ready for bed, you couldn’t help but smile. You were so thrilled for Anna, and that she trusted you to share that part of her life with you. As you snuggled down next to Brian, you hummed happily.

“I’m so proud of her,” he said. “So incredibly proud.”

“Me too, Bri,” you replied. “How did we get so lucky?”


	72. Chapter 72

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Now you’ve gone and made me want a short fic about Anna and Rose’s wedding! THAT WAS SO GOOD! YOU’RE SO DAMN GOOD!

It was no use trying to tame Anna’s curls. She laughed as you attempted just once more to tuck them into a bun. Sighing, you let them fall around her shoulders.

“Honestly, Mum, you’ve been with Dad long enough to know there’s nothing for it,” she teased. “Besides, I still want to look like me on my wedding day.”

“You always look beautiful, anyway,” Brian added, admiring his daughter in the mirror.

She stood up and faced him so he could get a proper look. Your heart melted when you saw tears in Brian’s eyes. 

“Dad,” Anna said, dabbing her eyes with her knuckle. “Stop it.”

“I’m sorry, darling, I’m just so happy for you,” he replied, gathering her up to hug her. 

“Are you ready to see Rose?” you asked.

She nodded and you all went down to the lobby of the hotel. There you would meet Anna’s bride before entering the ballroom for the ceremony all together. Rose’s parents refused to attend, so you and Brian were escorting both girls down the aisle together. Over the years, you both had come to see Rose as your daughter anyway. 

When Anna and Rose saw each other for the first time before walking down the aisle, your heart exploded with joy for them. They both started to cry softly, taking in each other’s appearance. Rose was in a beautiful ivory gown which made her look like a goddess. Anna wore a white suit, making her look tall and strong. They fit so well together.

They hugged each other, and you could see how badly they wanted to kiss, but they were holding off until they got to the end of the ceremony.

“I love you,” Anna whispered.

“I love you too,” Rose returned, grinning.

You heard Brian sniffle beside you and you rubbed his back. 

“Sorry,” he muttered again. “I can’t stop it.”

“Me neither,” you agreed, wiping your own cheeks.

You and Brian took your places between the girls. Anna holding your arm, and Rose holding Brian’s. The music started and the four of you walked into the ballroom toward Roger, who had gotten ordained especially for this occasion. 

You were sure the four of you looked crazy walking down the aisle and grinning like mad. But you didn’t even care. You and Brian had made a wonderful daughter, and she was marrying the love of her life. Nothing else mattered.

You and Brian hugged and kissed both girls before taking your seats in the front row. Anna and Rose, guided by Uncle Rog, made their vows to each other. They’d written their own, which resulted in more tears and a few laughs. When Roger announced them wife and wife, they kissed and everyone applauded. They ran back down the aisle together, hand in hand and giggling.

The reception was in the next room over, where a dance floor was already set up. The buffet was on opposite side. They would have their first dance before dinner would be served. Brian went up to the small stage to get set up, since he was performing for the first dance. When they happy couple entered and took their places, he beamed at them.

“My darling girl,” he said to Anna. “I love you so much and I’m so happy for you. Rose, thank you for loving my daughter the way you do. I’ve played this song a million times, probably, and this will be the first time I might not make it to the end. 

“Oh, buck up, mate!” Roger called from his seat beside you, and everyone laughed.

“I love you both,” Brian said through a chuckle, ignoring Roger. “Congratulations.”

Your throat got thick as Brian began the first notes of “Love of My Life” and your daughter swayed on the floor with her new wife. You’d never felt so complete. You looked at Brian and held his gaze, and you knew he felt it too. It was the greatest joy you had shared together, to be with Anna in this moment. You hoped Anna and Rose could feel the way you and Brian felt. Overwhelming love and pride.


	73. Chapter 73

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: I love the filipino reader with rog! can u do one with ben this time? thanks!

  * Okay, so you first ended up in England through an exchange program. You loved it, so you decided to get your Master’s in London.
  * You meet Ben at a pub. You’re usually so busy with school that you don’t keep up with pop culture, so you don’t recognize him right away. He is immediately drawn to you, and you agree to go out with him even though school has you busy.
  * He is surprised by your accent when you first talk to him, but he doesn’t mention it.
  * You try not to be, but your accent makes you really insecure. People tend to treat you differently when they hear you speak.
  * Ben does not.
  * He does tease you for the way you pronounce things sometimes, but eventually, you tell him how it actually hurts you, and he apologizes, promising to never to it again.
  * He doesn’t. He also always waits for you to ask how to pronounce something if you don’t know. He doesn’t correct you until you give him a look that he knows to mean “Did I say that right?”
  * In fairness, when he begins learning Tagalog, you never make fun of him when he gets something wrong. 
  * He actually starts taking classes, and he gets pretty good! You’re highkey impressed, and you help him practice all the time.
  * You eventually get to a place where common phrases (Hello, Goodbye, I love you, etc.) are always said in Tagalog.
  * You teach Frankie commands in Tagalog. Ben thinks this is hilarious.
  * He loves to make you food that reminds you of home. You show him local markets to buy everything he needs, and those are some of your favorite dates. He never knew about places like that, and he loves how much you’re opening his eyes.
  * When you tell him you’re planning a trip home to see your mother for her birthday because your father has passed and your siblings are in the US, he insists on going with you.
  * He LOVES it. The food, the people, and especially your family. Your mother tells how over and over again how handsome he is in person (you’d sent her a few pictures but the woman is terrible at texting). You remind her that he is more than that, and she smiles and agrees.
  * While there, he asks her for permission to marry you, and if there are any traditions he should know about for the wedding. He doesn’t know you heard this, but it moves you to tears. 
  * He just wants to be a part of this with you. Because you have already changed so much to live in England. He wants you to know that with him, you can be exactly who you are - a strong, beautiful, amazing Filipino woman.




	74. Chapter 74

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can u please do a latino reader with roger pleaseeeee

  * You meet Roger in New York at a bar. He’d just wrapped up a concert and you were out with some of your friends.
  * You chat together for a while, but on your official first date, you go dancing. At a Latin club. 
  * You teach him to salsa, and he is really good at it. What can you say, the man is good with his hips. You tell him he moves well, for a gringo.
  * He laughs and you’re kinda like oh shit he’s really hot.
  * Things between you start off pretty light and breezy since he’s going back to England and you’re staying the US. But you get a job offer in London, and you don’t know why but you take it.
  * When you move, you officially become Roger’s girlfriend.
  * The first time you call him “mi amor” he loses his mind at how attractive it is. 
  * You call him “papi” once, but he doesn’t really understand all the nuance behind that one (and you can’t really explain it), so he prefers “mi amor.”
  * Roger picks up on Spanish pretty easily. He works hard to understand what you’re saying, but he often gets distracted by how beautiful you sound.
  * He laughs when you get frustrated by teaching him, rolling your eyes and muttering “pendejo” under your breath. 
  * One time, you’re going to a formal event with him, and when he sees you in a gown you giggle as “que bonita” just falls out of his mouth before he grabs you by the hips and kisses you.
  * He gets excited when you cook, especially plantains. He just loves them, no matter how you cook them. You start to teach him some recipes too, but he claims it tastes better when you do it.
  * You can do perfect impressions of each other, accents and all.
  * When you bring him home for the first time, your parents are a bit skeptical of your gringito boyfriend, but by the end of the trip, you’re convinced they love him more than you.
  * Especially your mother. At the start of the trip, he was very respectful, calling her “señora,” but by the end, they’re on a first name basis. You literally have no idea how he accomplished this and he won’t tell you.
  * You do eventually get married, and when you have children, your mother gushes about how she wants the baby to have your hair and Roger’s eyes. You just shake your head and groan.
  * Your kids are definitely fluent in English and Spanish, which helps Roger retain his Spanish as well. Although sometimes they slip between languages so fast, both you and Roger get lost. 
  * You have an adorable life together, and he never stops learning about your culture.




	75. Chapter 75

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hi! Can u do one where you’re getting married to Joe or Gwil, but when the officiator does the “speak now or forever hold your peace” Ben stands and speaks now, your choice on who she ends up with :)

Ben was your best friend, and you couldn’t thank him enough for introducing you to Gwilym. You and Gwil clicked right away, and the years you’d spent together were incredible. You loved him so much, so when he proposed, you had no hesitations about saying yes.

It took a year to plan the wedding. You’d been so particular about everything so you had the perfect dress, the perfect venue, the perfect centerpieces. Most importantly, you had the perfect groom in Gwilym. You smiled each time you thought about seeing him at the end of the aisle. You couldn’t wait to spend forever with him.

Although, throughout the wedding planning process, you noticed Ben had kept his distance from you. You hated it because you so often wanted his advice on things. But whenever you called, he avoided your questions or didn’t even pick up the phone. Your texts went ignored as well. When you texted to ask if he was mad at you for something, you got a short “Nope, just busy” in reply.

When you spoke to Gwilym about it, he confessed he was having the same problem. Ben showed up for events with the other groomsmen, but would disappear for long periods of time wherever they were. You both wondered what could be going on with him.

The day of the wedding came, and your worries about Ben were far in the back of your mind as the doors to the chapel opened and you made your way to Gwil. He looked so handsome in his tux, and with his hair done neatly. You noticed he wiped a tear away as he looked at you, and that got you a little choked up too. Your father passed your hand to Gwilym’s and the minister began the ceremony. 

“You look beautiful,” Gwilym whispered to you. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” you returned with a grin.

The minister read through the vows, which you and Gwilym tearfully but happily exchanged, placing your rings on each other’s fingers. You were nearly there. You were so close to being Mrs. Lee.

Then the minister asked if there were any objections. “Speak now or forever hold your peace.”

There was a pause. You waited eagerly for it to pass so you could kiss your husband, but then, from behind Gwilym, Ben cleared his throat. The whole room turned shocked eyes on him as he stepped away from the rest of the groomsmen and approached you.

“I can’t hold it in anymore,” Ben said. “I love you, Y/N. I know you love me too. You’re just choosing Gwil. This is a horrible moment to do it, but it’s now or never, right? Choose me.”

A collective gasp rippled through the crowd. Shock rocked you. You held onto Gwilym’s arms to keep your balance. You took a deep breath but your chest felt tight. A million feelings ran through you, but the first one you recognized was anger. You glared at Ben.

“How dare you do this to me,” you said venomously. “You know that I love Gwilym with my whole heart. You’re my friend, Ben, but that’s it. And honestly, after this, I don’t even know if we can be that.”

His mouth fell open, and you could see the hurt in his eyes. You didn’t even care. This was supposed to be your day and he was making it about himself. If you could, you would have punched him in the nose. 

“Get out of here,” you told him. “And stay away from me. Do not call me, do not text me, do not come to our house.”

Ben’s face went red and he could feel the way people were gaping at him. He had taken a risk, and it had completely backfired. What he thought would end with you and him running away together, only ended with you furious and him humiliated.

“Y/N, I -”

“Get. Out.”

He said no more and stalked out of the church. You turned teary eyes on Gwilym again.

“I’m sorry,” you whispered. 

“I’m sorry too,” he replied, pulling you closer.

“Well, I suppose, Gwilym, you may now kiss the bride,” the minister sputtered, trying to recover from the awkwardness of the moment.

Gwilym leaned in and pressed his lips to yours, but you were both tense. Your guests clapped, but they were obviously still reeling from the drama that had happened. Gwil gave your hand a squeeze before you started back down the aisle together, trying to gain back the momentum of happiness from earlier. As you looked into his eyes, you felt it again.

At the reception, you knew people were talking about Ben, but you ignored them. You weren’t going to give Ben your whole wedding day. You focused on Gwilym, reminding him how much you loved him, and by the time you were sent off to your honeymoon, Ben was forgotten. You would always remember this as the day you married Gwilym, not the day you lost Ben.


	76. Chapter 76

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Could you do a Ben Hardy x reader where they have been friends for ages and you can tell that they both love each other but the reader is engaged to a man who is a bit of an asshole and Ben is trying to show her that he is the right one for her at the rehearsal dinner.

You sat with Brett, holding his hand. The rehearsal dinner was so beautiful, but you expected nothing less. Brett’s family loved to show off their wealth. You leaned over to Ben, who sat on your other side and smiled at him.

“Thank you so much for coming,” you said. “I can’t even tell you how much it means that you’re here.”

“I wouldn’t miss it,” he assured you, but something in his eyes told you he would rather not be here. 

You forced another smile before turning back to your fiance. You grabbed the dinner roll from your plate and began to take a bite. It was warm and flaky and you couldn’t wait. But then Brett grabbed your wrist and slapped the roll from your hand.

“Watch it, babe,” he said, smirking. “You gotta be able to fit into that dress tomorrow.”

From the corner of your eye, you saw Ben’s jaw clench. Disappointed, you put the bread down and looked at your lap.

“You’re right, Brett,” you said. “Sorry.”

Your stomach gave a low growl as you looked at the butter melting on top.

“Y/N, speaking of the dress,” said Ben, looking cheerful now. “Can you show me what it looks like?”

You brightened. “Yeah!” you said, taking out your phone. You had originally asked Ben to go with you to pick out the dress, but he was called away to do some filming and you’d gone with just your mother.

You pulled up the picture of you trying it on and smiling right after telling the sales woman you would buy it. It was one thing for the wedding you bought yourself. Brett’s parents wanted things done a certain way, and since they were paying, you had little choice in the matter. But the dress, you insisted on being yours. Ben smiled softly at the picture and squeezed your hand.

“You look beautiful,” he said.

“Thank you,” you returned, blushing.

“Let me see,” Brett interrupted.

“What? No!” you gasped, holding the phone away. “You can’t see it until tomorrow!”

He rolled his eyes. “Just let me see it, Y/N, quit being stupid.”

“It’s bad luck,” you insisted.

He just held out his hand and looked expectantly at you. “I’m not gonna ask again.”

You sighed and surrendered your phone. 

“I thought I told you to get something sexy,” Brett remarked. 

You didn’t have an answer for him. When you looked at Ben again, you could see he was fuming. His leg was bouncing, and he was jamming his fork into his steak with such force, you feared for the China underneath it.

“You okay?” you asked him.

“Can we talk for a moment?” he asked. He glanced at Brett and the crowd. “Alone?”

“Sure,” you agreed, getting to your feet.

Ben shoved the chair out from underneath him and, taking your hand, led you to the patio of the restaurant. You were alone out there since it was a freezing November night. He shrugged his jacket off and wrapped it around your bare shoulders.

“You don’t have to -” you began to protest but he held up a hand to stop you.

“Y/N, can I ask you something?” he began, and you nodded. “Why are you marrying that asshole?”

Your eyes went wide. “Excuse me?”

“Why are you marrying Brett? He treats you like shit!”

“Wha - no he doesn’t!” 

“He does! Telling you what to eat, what to wear, not respecting your wishes! What do you see in him?”

“Brett just cares about things,” you explained, but it felt like a weak argument. “He cares that I’m healthy. He cares about what I wear making me feel good. He…” you trailed off. You didn’t have a reason for him demanding to see your dress. “Well, the dress thing is a silly tradition anyway.”

“You’re not healthy, you’re starving,” Ben replied. “Your dress did make you feel good until he said it wasn’t sexy. Which he’s dead wrong about, by the way. And if he can’t respect a boundary as simple as that it makes me wonder what other lines he’s crossed.”

You’d never really thought about it in those terms before. You shuddered now thinking about all the times you’d told Brett you weren’t in the mood and he’d forced you anyway. Tears sprang to your eyes.

“He’s going to take care of me,” you said through a sob. “Ben, you know my whole life, I’ve had nothing. No money, no prospects. I’m a waitress. I didn’t go to college. I’ve got nothing going for me. Brett has a great job, a quality education, and a family who can provide. How can   I say no to that?”

“So what?” Ben said. “You’re just resigning yourself to be his trophy?”

“It’s not a bad life,” you said.

“But it’s not a good one, either,” he argued. “You deserve a good life. A great life. Full of love and joy. To have a husband who respects you and sees how incredible you are.”

You shivered. “And where will I find that, Ben?”

He stepped closer to you and he wrapped you in his arms. His face was just inches from yours.

“Right here,” he breathed, his gaze fiery and intense. “With me.”

You blinked, surprised. You knew your feelings for Ben were something stronger than friendship, but you never even dared to hope that he might feel the same way. 

“I love you, Y/N,” he confessed. “Leave all this. Be with me.”

You felt a little breathless. Like this should be a dream. But it was real - you were truly in Ben’s arms and he was going to take you away from Brett’s ensnare. You closed your eyes, wondering if when you opened them again, it would all disappear. It didn’t. Ben was still there, his eyes pleading for you to choose him.

“I love you too, Ben,” you finally returned. “Kiss me.”

He smiled and leaned in. His soft lips found yours, and it felt like you were not even on the ground. You were in heaven. Free. With Ben beside you. Lifting you up and loving you.

When you broke apart, you bit your lip and looked up at him. 

“I can’t tell you how long I’ve wanted this,” you said. 

“There’s one more thing you have to do,” he reminded you.

You nodded. Together, you walked back into the dining room. You marched right over to your seat. You began to gather  your things, stuffing your phone into your purse and throwing your jacket over your arm.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Brett demanded.

You said nothing. You only slid you engagement ring off your finger and tossed it unceremoniously onto the table in front of him. 

“Y/N?” he questioned.

Still, you didn’t say anything. You only grabbed that dinner roll off your plate and, looking him in the eyes, took a huge bite. You heard Ben snicker beside you. You chewed, swallowed, and then held Brett’s gaze.

“Fuck you,” you said.

With that, you turned on your heel, took Ben’s hand, and left. You heard Brett call for you again, but you ignored him. You and Ben giggled as you jogged to his car. He opened the passenger side for you before getting behind the wheel.

“Where to?” he asked, starting the engine.

“Anywhere,” you returned. “As long as I’m with you.”


End file.
